Ai no shin no hikari
by Gothic Lust
Summary: UNDER MAJOR REWRITE! Seventeen-Year-Old-Miko Kagome Higurashi, arranged to be married to Suuichi Minamino, is about to rediscover what it meant to keep a secret so important that its discovery could mean the destruction of their very souls. Kag/Kur
1. Chapter 1

-1**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

_**Rated R**_

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note:**Sorry that I have not actually updated the other stories. They have bored me now. I will update eventually. I have part of Chapter two for Heat to melt the snow on my computer; I just have to get the rest out of my brain. And everything else is on hold till this is done. I promise this will be updated ever week or so. I have it written out in my head. And it will be long!!! So yay for me.

**Summary:**Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each others most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the ever changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

** This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**Chapter One: Kurama's Troubles**

I sighed in annoyance. Yusuke was once again yelling at Lord Koenma about some sort of mission, a lengthy one that would require him to leave Keiko again alone.

His problems, not mine. My problems consisted of my mother and my upcoming marriage to some girl who had grown up in a shrine. Yes, an arranged marriage to a woman I knew nothing about. I pitied her. She was going to marry a man who would be nearly insatiable in bed due to the kitsune blood flowing through his veins. Yes poor girl indeed!

Youko had finally merged with my soul a month ago, leaving one large soul known as Kurama. I still retained all three forms, a human skin, a humanoid-demon skin, and my beast form. I no longer needed to hear the fox's insistent prattle on sex, thievery, and more sex and thank god for that. If I had to go through that another year they would probably find my body floating down the river or my wrists slit. He and I were one, though I was more in control he was my conscience during my beast form, myself and yet not. I was so glad I didn't hear his voice anymore, now maybe I won't get the stupid looks from people when I space out to converse with him.

I stood, excusing myself from the office and vanished to the sanctuary of my room. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, mission upon mission we were sent to deal with rogue demons. Our group had been working more than overtime with the fluxion (1) in the barrier. The changes were rapid, sometimes ripping letting one or two demons through before it mended itself. The gaki-genkai barrier was the only thing protecting earth from the masses of starved demons that would do everything in their power to devour the succulent human race.

I sighed when my fingers got caught in the tangled mess of my hair, nearly drenched in blood and grime.

From down the hall groans could be heard, hushed feminine moans floated trough before silenced. I could only shake my head. My brother was once again at it. How could the girl stick around for only sex? He never called her, rarely romanced her, she just came over sometimes, normally when our newly wed parents were out. Judging by how little of a sound they were making our parents were indeed home tucked somewhere neatly having tea, oblivious to the happening within their home.

'The boy needs to learn to control himself.' I thought as I stripped my bloody shirt from my chest. 'Lovely more demon gore!'

Earlier today I slipped away to fight more rouge demons that came through the small rip in the barrier as my parents thought I was asleep in my room. An oni tried its best to make it to Earth but was caught halfway thru by the sealing deflection net. I was the only one there so I took care of it. I looked at my ruined shirt once again and let out a defeated sigh. "And I liked this shirt." He mumbled.

"Suuichi are you up there?"

Knowing his step-brother was not the one she was calling for, or even that he would grace her with an answer, I tossed the shirt into the sink of my bathroom and called down to her.

"Could you give your father a hand with these boxes? I'm afraid they'll get soaked in the rain." Shiori pleaded.

I smiled knowing it was not the weather his mother felt would destroy the boxes but that the boxes would somehow crush her new husband flat with their flimsy weight.

The mirror reflected my image; a bloody mess of red hair stuck to dirt covered skin. My jeans were not in the most suitable conditions to walk down in. Wouldn't that make a wonderful sight? Yes let's give the pregnant woman a fright! No I don't think so.

"I'm sorry mom I'll have to help later; right now I'm in a desperate need of a shower." I answered calmly hoping she would easily leave me be.

"Oh… well do remember I don't want him to lift them all by himself, and do you know where your brother ran off to?"

Another groan floated through the air. 'Yes, but I don't think you'd like the answer.' I was tempted to give him away and let her toss him to the dogs for such a heinous act as to defile himself at such a tender age, but I decided to be merciful. After all he only lives once.

"I believe he went to a friend's house." He owed me for that.

"Okay, thank you Suuichi." With that she left the foot of the stairs to what seemed the direction of the kitchen.

'Shower here I come,' I thought as I peeled off the rest of the destroyed clothing and piled them into the sink, running hot water over them as I wrapped a towel around me naked waist. Blood and pieces of flesh lifted themselves from the clothes. 'I just might be able to save them!' I took them out so the water could drain and set them in a new bath of hot water before I allowed myself to part the curtains of my shower. Today was going to be a long day.

----------------------

It was when I left the shower that my body felt the need to voice its opinion. 'Feed me' it shouted in long and loud rumbling sounds.

I ignored the urgent pleas of my stomach and went to check on the state of my clothes in the sink. They seemed to have taken a pink dye even though the water was clean. 'Damn oni's and their blood.'

The sink drained slowly, leaving a sopping mess of tainted clothing. "Mother's going to want an explanation for my missing shirt and good set of jeans." I mumbled yet again to myself. I've been doing that lately, a habit that has not died since the fusion of Youko and myself.

I left the bathroom and dressed quickly in jeans and a gray shirt that was one size too big. It seemed all my shirts were one-size too big. It was a new trend that all males wore a shirt too large for their frame and pants that cannot stay on the hips so they sagged down. My mother was always into the new trends and fashions, she is never shopping for me again. At least I didn't have to worry about my pants falling, she only bought me shirts.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw my step-father lifting the boxes from the porch inside to the walkway. 'Caught!'

"Where's mother? I'm sure she doesn't want you lifting those all by yourself." I said in mock accusation. He knew I was toying with him but the reaction I got was not what I was expecting.

He nearly dropped the box in shock, he fumbled slightly but managed to place it down. He then immediately left the front door towards me placing a rough hand over my mouth as if to muffle my sounds.

"Shhh. I don't want Shiori to know! It's a matter of manly pride, you understand right? I can't have her pushing me around like that." he whispered. "Besides, she's in the kitchen making dinner. Any small noise and she'll run in here screaming like a banshee."

I couldn't help but laugh. He was so stuck onto the fact that he was just as young as I was, but yes I did understand what he was saying. Matter of manly pride! To be told by your pregnant wife that you could not lift a couple of empty boxes filled with the new installation of kitchen cabinetry was beyond ego deflation.

"Don't worry I won't tell on you. I was sent here anyway to lend a hand."

"Yes yes I heard. My wife doesn't trust me. How sad can my life get."

"Come on, I'll help you get the boxes inside."

"No, I can do it myself!"

"I'll make you a deal, I'll lift the smaller, lighter boxes and leave the macho manly heavy ones to you. Deal?"

He considered it for a moment, the thought of still lifting the heavy ones and getting it done in half the time was certainly appealing.

"You certainly know how to please an aging man and his ego. Remember the larger boxes are mine!" he laughed all though out his words and exited the house.

I followed him out the front door onto the large front yard where many brown boxes lay waiting to be taken inside.

"You know your going to have to conform to mothers ways if you want to keep your ego somewhat inflated."

"Yes I know, but for now while she still has yet to experience the full force of a mood swing I will defy her. In secret of course."

We both laughed knowing full well how a woman can be. Although I have not experienced the wrath of a pregnant woman I knew that he had and he was going to trend very lightly, slowly, as if to cross the nest of sleeping dragon.

"So are you excited about tomorrow? Your going to meet your fiancé."

"I feel a little sorry for the woman. Not because she is to be tied to me but because she will not have a choice in who she will marry."

It was true I did feel sorry for the girl and I was sorry that she was going be married to me. I still have my debt to Reinkai to pay off or land my butt in their jail cell or on the Executioners block. It was a price I had to pay not her. I knew I would have to leave her many times during the years and I didn't want to put her thought such a strange and trying relationship.

There was also the fact that I was not human. I could easily kill her or harm her in any way if I was not careful. What human woman in their right mind would want to marry a demon male. None that I have heard of. Many are a one night fling and that was all they were ever going to commit to, on either end.

"So your going to go through with it any way? Your almost Eighteen. You could easily stop the marriage if you wished to."

"That is something I did not know. This marriage was my father's dying wish, as I hear it, it was her fathers as well. I will make it her choice on the marriage like any other woman should have. I will try to make it work, see if there is anything for us and if not then I'll tell her she is free to see whom ever she chooses."

"You are wise beyond your years. Many men have heard they could break the bond of an arraigned marriage at eighteen and do. Others use it to hold a woman to them and have many other flings on the side, never once caring for the woman they now have chained to their bed."

He grunted as he put the box down on the white marble floor.

"If she has any brains what so ever she will not let you go. You are a kind, young individual that there are not many of in this day and age. You were raised well and I hope that you pass that on to your children as well."

"Speaking of children have you thought of a name for yours?"

"No, not yet. But I prey that the child is a girl, I've always wanted a girl."

"So has my mother. I believe every woman deserves at least one female child to raise."

"Indeed they do. Women love their children, male or female but I believe that a woman can feel even more attached to their daughter for the bond they share. Every family at least needs one. Any more and you'll be out of house and home!"

He smirked with his final statement. A pure joke that we both laughed at. Too bad my mother had to hear it as well.

"Out of house and home huh? Well you sure don't seem pleased with women, I might just leave, taking supper with me."

He immediately stepped into action once again. He begged, groveled at her feet. It was all a fun joke of course. She smiled and laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around.

It was a few moments later that they stopped. He set her down gently and held her so she would not fall as she regained her balance.

"Well before the spinning I was going to tell you that dinner was ready. I hope you enjoy it." She said before turning around awkwardly and headed straight into the kitchen.

"Well food trumps work so lets go." He said with a smile and followed his wife.

I smiled, hoping this girl I was to meet tomorrow could live with a family such as mine. We were all crazy: I a demon working to keep myths and legends from attacking the human race, my delinquent step-brother, a sulking but funny father, and a pregnant wife that should not be thinking of children at her age but somehow is expecting one.

'Yes Kami help the poor woman.' I thought as I stepped into the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note**Well how did you like it. Slow I know but next chapter we are going to see Kagome and how she handles the news.

A nice six pages. Not bad for cheap beginning. By the way does anybody know the name of Kurama's Step-father? I don't know his name? Please help.

This is going to go slow. Next chapter is going to be somewhat like this, only with Conniving mothers, Scheming brother, an insane grandfather, nosey friends and a beautiful Green dress.

Well you better review. I promise to update on this one. It is my brain child. I love this plot.

**-- Gothic Lust**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

_**Rated R**_

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note:**** Thank You so much for all the loving reviews. Thanks to XShootingStarX and MadMiko for being the first two to review on Fhaven and to those on FanfictionNet (See the bottom for your Review Response). Thank You so much!!! **

**Remember if there is anything you would like to see in this fic just let me know and I'll consider it. Especially when it comes to the sexy stuff. Yup any fantasies, or just something you would like to see this couple do let me know and I'll think about it. **

**Summary:**Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each others most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the ever changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

**This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**And now the promised chapter!**

**Chapter Two: Kagome's side of the dilemma!**

Kagome sobbed sadly at the base of the Goshinboku (SP). It had not been a few months since she had returned from her adventures in the Feudal Era that she was told by Midoriko herself that she was no longer required in that time. It was best if she stayed in her time where she belonged.

She had gone through depression, hardly eating thus resulting in a thinner body, her nights were sleepless and any amounts of sleep she got were haunted by her lost friends and the life she longs to have. Her eyes did not hold the shine they once did and the brilliance in her smile seemed lost to the vortex of the old dry well.

Her only keepsakes were the pictures from her travels, a couple of scars and a blasted Jewel that was lusted for by ever single being on the planet. Kagome was constantly on guard. Many times she had to force her family inside their house and keep them there while she fought off lesser demons that came after the cursed Jewel in her side.

And now to add insult to injury she was forced into an arranged marriage that her 'father' had set up for her many years before. She still ached for the hanyou she left behind, she was not ready for any commitment especially one like this.

Just another duty to her family. She left for the past to save them and their future not just because she shattered the Jewel with an arrow. She had grown accustomed to that lifestyle. Dodging Hojo and her nosy friends, forcing Jii-chan to make up stories that didn't make her seem like a walking human time bomb, and seeing Inuyasha at the days end inviting her to return with him to his home.

Yes it was something she loved and wished to continue but fate seemed to have other plans. The bitch purposely knew that she would fall in love with someone she was not meant to stay with and as a cure for that mistake she was torn from there and placed back in a world that only bored her, a world she once called home.

Now she was sitting at the base of her favorite tree contemplating her dilemma. Could she really marry a man she never met? Could she leave her heart in the past and give her body to another? Could she? Would she?

Inuyasha's face flooded her mind forcing her out of her thoughts and into a dangerous path. How could she think of betraying the man she loved? Though he was of no use to her in the past and she stuck without any indication if his life had extended to her time. Could she really do it?

There was a rustling sound not too far where she was sitting and Kagome tensed ready to spring up and fight if necessary. When a delicate hand touched her shoulder gently she nearly jumped in fright. Her mothers smiling face was what she met when she nearly clashed heads with the older woman. Her mother laughed at her daughters nervous antics and asked if she could join her at the base of the tree.

Kagome nodded and watched as her mother climbed over the small fence that separated the tree from the rest of the sidewalk. She grabbed onto the bark to keep herself steady as she slowly made her way to the dirt covered ground. When she finally made herself comfortable she let out a sigh and began to speak.

"I see your still upset about the news. Care to talk about it."

"Oh mom. I just… I can't…" Kagome didn't know how to word it. All her emotions were bottled inside and the cap was straining to keep them all in. The bottle burst!

"Oh mom…." She sobbed laying her head against the older woman's shoulder. "I can't. I don't want to betray Inuyasha like that. He… I love him. I'm not ready yet."

Kagome continued to cry and her mother said nothing. She just stroked Kagomes long wavy hair gently humming a old child lullaby she would sing to her children when they were scared or unable to sleep. Kagome cried for a long time sometimes muttering into her mothers damp shirt.

"Shhh. I know Kagome I know. Believe it or not I was in a situation much like yours at 17 as well." Kagome lifted her head slightly to peer into her mothers eyes. They were warm and caring like every mothers eyes should look. She snuggled in and listened, her crying slowly diminishing to small trials of tears.

"When I was 17 my father came to me and told me I was to marry the son of a very influential business associate of his. Of course I was distraught. I didn't talk to my father for months. At the time I was in love with the captain of my schools football team but he was head over heals in love with the head cheerleader, my best friend. I didn't know if he returned my feelings or not because he flirted with me shamelessly."

Kagome listened and was in awe of how similar the situation was to her own. Sure her mother did not fight demons and Inuyasha was no football star, heck he would probably destroy the ball before he played fetch. But the similarity was there none the less and Kagome stopped crying, too entranced by her mothers tale to think of the hanyou anymore.

"So when the time came for the two of us to meet I did everything in my power to escape. But my father was a smart man. He had bolted the back door shut for the time being and the window to my room was sealed shut. They only way I could get out was through the front door or through the window in his bedroom, and both exits he watched like a hawk." We both laughed.

"I could see your own father doing that to you. You are so much like me and him."

"So what happened?" Kagome questioned fully curious to how the interaction was going to end.

"Well, I fell in love. The man turned out to be tall, handsome and mysterious. He was smart but clumsy, that's where you get it from." Kagome made a small laugh. She saw how her mother lifted her head to see through the leaves of the tree to the blue sky above. A small tear ran down her cheek landing in the corner of her mouth that she turned up into a sad smile.

"He had a natural charm that affected not only me but my girlfriends as well. Nearly everyone was in love with him. It turned out to be one the things I thanked my father for many years later. That's why he's not dead and able to live in my home so comfortably as he does."

Kagome laughed yet again. "Sure, if he doesn't stop throwing ofudas that is."

"Kagome do you understand why I told you this?"

Kagome blinked. She understood, subconsciously she did but her heart was telling her that this was a mistake. She loved Inuyasha and no one else.

"I told you this so you can give the poor boy a chance. Who knows you may very well grow to love him." Her mother stood dusting the bottom of her skirt, "Besides the heart has room for more that one, especially yours you'll see." And with that she took off towards the house smiling as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

---

Souta groaned as a ray of light hit him square in the face. It was too early to get up, come on it was only 10:00am.

"Souta get up you need to go with Kagome shopping!" Yelled his mother from downstairs.

"Awe man." He mumbled and tossed the sheets off himself.

Without any warning Souta tumbled out of bed, sheets and all to the hard floor below.

"Ouch that hurt." he hissed and rubbed the bump forming on his acheing head.

"What was that? Souta are you okay?" his mother called to him worried that something might have befallen her only son.

"No ma I'm fine."

He tried again to detangle himself from his sheets but he couldn't. That's how Kagome found him, twisting and turning, pulling the sheets this way and that only to tangle himself even more.

She giggled and walked towards him taking the cloth from his tight grip. "Here let me help."

It was not long before he was free and sent to the shower. His mother gave him a specific job above all else. Make sure Kagome bought something beautiful and flattering but not overly exposing for the date. Like hell he was going to hand over his hero sister to some wimpy man.

'He's going to have to pass my test to be her fiancé!' Souta thought before he stepped into the shower.

---

They had been here for hours. Dress after dress and Kagome still could not find one that Souta approved of.

"Oh come on this ones nice." She said as she twirled around in a coral pink slim dress.

"No, it does nothing for your eyes. Besides I hate pink and I bet he will too." Souta huffed and pushed her back into the dressing room.

She came out only this time wearing a knee high, form fitting red silk dress with an extremely low plunging neck line and lace up back.

She was beautiful, but he wanted to see at least one more dress on her before he made the decision.

"I like it but I want you to try on one more. I'm not too fond of the neck line."

It was true the neck line was flattering but much too old for Kagome and left too much of her chest exposed, Nope not good. She might just give the wrong impression to her husband-to-be.

Souta left her mumbling to herself about stupid brothers, and conniving mothers.

He searched through different dress racks. He pulled out a long white dress from behind a manikin and folded it over one arm. As he made his way back to Kagome he noticed a dazzling deep blue dress on sales rack.

He made a beeline towards the dress and snatched it from the rack not even bothering to check the size and tossed the white one aside.

Kagome was pushed yet again into the dressing room with the Blue dress in hand.

When she came out everyone stopped to look. Males did a double take making Souta believe that they suffered from whiplash.

She was more than beautiful she was a goddess. The dress hung on her frame, accentuating every curve to the fullest. The length was just below the knee allowing for a look not too formal.

The dress was halter with a graceful neck line that plunged just below the breast leaving enough cleavage to be shown to look sexy but not too much to take away from the imagination. The dress flared as she spun slowly revealing the low back that forced the eye to travel down the body. Around the waist was a cute silk sash with rhinestones attached for shimmer. The rhinestones also followed the plunging neck line and down on side of the leg.

"Kagome I think we found your dress." He said proudly.

"Kagome is that you???" The screeching noise could only belong to three people she knew.

Souta cringed and the noise echoed in his ears leaving a dizzying ringing feeling.

From behind a cloths rack Eri, Yuka and Ayumi (is that their names?) ran towards her taking in the sight of the dress.

"And where are you going all dressed up like that? A date with Hojo??" Her friend Yuka asked as if hinting for the juicy details.

"No it's a family event so if you don't mind we need to leave." Souta said harshly before pushing Kagome into the changing room.

She dressed quickly, too quickly. Soon they were at the cash register and paying for the dress with their mother's credit card.

"Lets get out of here I don't like them Kagome."

Kagome nodded not wanting to deal with her nosy friends for the rest of the evening.

When she got home Kagome toppled onto the bed after showing her mother the dress. Now all that was needed to do was clean the house, fix herself up, dress and cook for her fiancé and his mother that were arriving tomorrow.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: **Okay so I couldn't wait to release the second chapter, sue me! On second thought don't I only have 2 pennies in my pocket and that's all you would receive if you do.

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is going to be short.

Kun-Loon and Shiori discuss the final arrangements and gush over the new arrival and how cute their grandchildren were going to look. Yup… just like that.

I decided to change the dress from the color green to blue. It would match Kagome's eyes better after all they are blue. The color was previously noted in the first chapter.

Well anyway is till don't know the stepfathers name so I might just make up one. And if anyone would like to and some input on how the sexual aspect of Kagome and Kurama's relationship will heat let me know. And yes Kagome is done with the Feudal Era.

Oh and sorry for any errors in spelling or anything like that. I have no beta to help me with this kind of stuff. So if anybody's offering to help let me know.

Review Reply:

**Kurama'srose124**: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer on this site!! And you are right this is going to be a good story. Sadly Inu and the gang won't show up but Kouga might I haven't decided yet. The story is roughly sketched out in my head, at least 32 chapters and a pending sequel so lots to read. My fingers are going to fall off by the end of this. -.-

**Stelina Miko Kitsune**: I guess I updated fast enough huh?

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona**: PAMS… I love it. I'm going to start using that from now on. Save my fingers! Lol.

**Sea Rhapsody**: No! No! It is not going to be like that. Actually it's Kurama's life as a Spirit Detective that clashes with his human life. Sadly yes it will be close at chapter 6 but I need it to go this fast for a reason. The whole point is the conflict with Reinkai and Kurama's human life. So things just have to go fast. You'll understand when you read it. But for now trust that I say you won't be disappointed. And thank you for the advice I'll keep that in mind for any other story I write.

**Again thank you for all the lovely reviews! **

**--Gothic Lust**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

**_Rated R _**

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note: **

**Thank you for the reviews but since my birthday is coming up… cough cough…. Wednesday, February 7th, then I hope that I will have a lot of reviews!!! **

**I'M TURNING 17… I'M TURNING 17…. I'M TURNING 17…. YIPEE FOR ME!!**

**ALSO… MY COUNSELOR TOLD ME THAT I ONLY NEED 3 CREDITS TO GRADUATE FROM HIGH SCHOOL… AND I'M ONLY A JUNIOR…. OMFG!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO NEXT YEAR? I MEAN WE HAVE 8 CLASSES…**

**YES!!! I GET BULLSHIT CLASSES. ALL I NEED TO TAKE IS MY 4TH YEAR IN ENGLISH AND MY SOCIAL STUDIES AND I'M DONE. I DON'T EVEN NEED TO TAKE JOURNALISM REALLY. BUT I AM GOING TO ANYWAYS. I WAN'T TO GET THAT NICE SHINY STICKER ON MY DEPLOMA SAYING: "YOU ARE AN ACADEMY COMPLETOR!" **

**So.. Off my ranting **

**Remember if there is anything you would like to see in this fic just let me know and I'll consider it. Especially when it comes to the sexy stuff. Yup any fantasies, or just something you would like to see this couple do let me know and I'll think about it. **

**Summary: **Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each others most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the ever changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

**This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**And now the promised chapter!**

**Chapter Three: Old Friends Meet (Kun-Loon and Shiori)**

When both her children left the house, Kun-Loon raced up the stairs to her bedroom. She changed quickly from her 'in house mother role' to 'giddy school girl whose best friend was waiting for you at your favorite restaurant' role.

She arrived at the place in record time; the waiter escorted her to a table and asked her what she wished to drink.

"Hot Green tea please."

The tea was placed before her just as Shiori stepped through the front doors. Another cup was added and both friends calmly sipped their tea in silence. Shiori placed her cup down and looked at Kun-Loon.

"How has Kagome been? You said that she has been going through a phase of depression? Is it all right to introduce them so soon?"

Kun-loon said nothing. A few hours ago she was comforting her distraught daughter under the Goshinboku, but they could not put this off any longer. The two should have met by now but because of Kagome's time and Suuichi's extra-credit work in America and his job they had to hold off.

"Shiori I understand perfectly your concern but Kagome needs to move on or she will never get over it."

"What exactly happened to her anyway? You just told me it affected her greatly?"

Kun-Loon sighed, deciding whether to tell her best friend the truth about her daughter. Maybe she'll edit for the sake of her friend. Besides it was her daughters' story to tell not hers, but the mother of the husband-to-be needed to know at least her daughter-in-law's emotional state of being.

"She was completely and utterly heart broken." Shiori gasped. A child should not have to go through tremendous heartbreak.

"She fell in love with a man named Inuyasha and he returned the feelings to some degree. The truth is he was still hung over his ex-girlfriend that left Japan. "

"To some degree? Did he cheat on her?"

"Not really, they were never officially together, but he had promised to stay by her side forever. He was her protector from the cruel world. After a few months of them slowly getting closer, the ex returns, who looks miraculously much like Kagome."

"Oh my god. Don't tell me…"

"Yes, he led both women on. The ex, Kikyo, tried to harm Kagome sometimes and I could do nothing about it. She was afraid to loose Inuyasha if I pressed charges."

"Wait! This Kikyo tried to harm Kagome and you didn't do anything!"

"If I did Kagome would never speak to me again. But it gets even better. A man that hated Inuyasha but loved Kikyo came into the picture as well. It was like a soap opera, and I could do nothing but watch it unfold. There were many fights. Kagome nearly broke her arm one time defending Inuyasha from that man."

Shiori and Kun-Loon were both crying, it was silent but there.

"The girl must have endured so much." Shiori said before blowing her nose in a handkerchief.

"She did. In the end Naraku, the man in love with Kikyo, died. Inuyasha killed him in self defense."

"What!"

"He did it protecting both Kagome and Kikyo, who made-up to defend against a common enemy. Kikyo stopped her pursuit of Inuyasha but he had yet to choose which one he wanted. In the end both Kikyo and Inuyasha had to leave her. It was for his protection. Naraku was a very influential man in the black market and underground gangs."

"The poor girl. How long ago was all this?"

"He left three months ago. It's been too long. I can't let her hide in the past anymore."

"If your sure." Shiori sighed.

"I'm sure."

They ordered a small lunch and ate, sometimes commenting on Kagome's situation. Kun-Loon decided to change the topic to something happier.

"How far along are you Shiori? Getting weird cravings yet?"

"A month. I haven't started to show yet. And my cravings are thankfully normal so far."

"Just you wait, in another month you'll be eating pickles with peanut butter, or frosting." (Don't try that! I highly doubt it's any good. I wouldn't know I hate pickles.)

"Don't say things like that. I might just eat it!" The two laughed knowing it was going to be inevitable.

"You know I hope that any grandchildren those two have will gain Suuichi's hair and Kagome's eyes, for the girls. And the boys…" Kun-Loon started, drifting away in the happy thoughts of many beautiful grandkids.

"Should have black hair and green eyes! They would be so adorable!" Shiori squealed.

Many more possible grandchildren combinations came about including the identical replicas of the parents.

"Kun-Loon, can Kagome cook?" Shiori asked seriously.

"Yes, much better than me in fact! Why?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was only wonder that maybe she could prepare the dinner instead of you." There was a hint in her voice and Kun-Loon knew it all too well.

"I was going to force her too anyway. The way to a mans heart is…."

"Thought his stomach" The two went off in another bout of laughter.

"Where is Kagome now?" Shiori asked, puzzled at why the girl had never joined them.

"I sent her and Souta to the mall to pick out a dress for tomorrow night. Souta's my eyes. Kagome would probably push for pants."

"Pants would not be appropriate. I just hope the dress is beautifully tailored to match her figure. Suuichi doesn't like women who expose too much of their body."

"Not many men are like that, I'm impressed." Kun-Loon said in shock. Most men went for the easy women. The ones that showed too much skin.

"I know. He says, it degrades them. If you show too much skin then you are insecure in mind, too little and you lack confidence. He goes for the middle. Confident, sexy and smart women. Thought I have yet to see him date a woman."

"Well then I know he will love my daughter. He is very wise beyond his years, much like my little Kagome. They will be great for each other."

"Well." Shiori sighed. "It's late, and John (I don't know her husband's name so he is now John. A John Doe… get it. Oh never mind) will probably send out a search party if I don't return soon."

Kun-Loon laughed. Males need to chill. Women weren't going to die all of a sudden just because they got pregnant.

"Don't laugh! He gave me a curfew!"

They both laughed, hugged then parted ways.

---

When Kun-Loon arrived home Jii-chan was asleep on the couch with a half eaten sandwich on the floor next to him.

She just shook her head and went to the Kitchen to grab a paper towel. Who knows what's in between the bread. She went back to the living room, grabbed the sandwich with the napkin and shook her father awake.

"Huh…demon spawn…don't…" he mumbled in his sleep and swatted away her pestering hands.

Kun-Loon shook him again, harder this time.

"DEMONS BE GONE!!!" Jii-chan awoke with a start, yelling at the top of his lungs. He fumbled in his horai (sp) for a sutra with his right and with his left he flailed about, nearly hitting her in the head.

Kun-Loon stepped back just in time as her father fell to the floor in a heap off the couch.

"Oh it's just you! I thought you were…"

"I know Jii-chan, come on lets get you to bed."

"Is that my sandwich?" He asked looking at the soggy bread and stuffing like a wolf did to a large slab of red meat.

She had no time or warning before he snatched the food from her hand and stuffed it into his mouth, paper napkin and all.

He pulled the paper out just a few seconds later recognizing it wasn't food, but chewed on the rest of the remnants of his dinner.

(she had been out shopping just before she came home. Besides She and Shiori spent a good amount of time talking over lunch.)

'And was praising him earlier this morning to Kagome. She must think I'm crazy!' she thought with a sigh and lead Jii-chan the rest of the way to his room.

Once he was though the door she bolted it. An extreme measure she had to take. He could get just a little too excited.

She sighed yet again as she held the soaked wet napkin between two fingers, and headed back to the Kitchen. 'Gross!' With the paper towel finally disposed off she went to the loaded dirty sink and began to wash the dishes.

"I really need to put him on a diet."

When the last dish was placed in the cupboard, Kun-Loon heard the front door open.

"Were home!" She heard a tired Kagome shout.

A large poof sound was made and she knew that her daughter had just crashed on the couch.

Kun-Loon stepped into the living room drying her hands on an old yellow towel.

"How was it? Let me see!"

Kagome groaned and marched to the downstairs bathroom, grumbling about stupid brothers, stupid dresses and conniving mothers.

"Tough time?" she asked.

"Ugh…but it was worth it."

Kagome came out in the most beautiful dress Kun-Loon had ever seen her in.

It was a blue halter, with a rhinestones placed along the neckline, at the sash on the waist and along the right side of the dress.

The neckline was low but not too low. Not too short or to long. Just perfect. The perfect combination of sexy, confident and smart.

Kun-Loon forced her daughter to twirl around in different directions and speeds. Fast, slow, fast, slow then fast again.

She was satisfied the dress would not lift on her daughter and shows everything to the world.

Souta fell asleep on the love seat. His legs fell over the armrest, hands bent over his head, hair tussled, and snoring softly.

"Are we done yet?" Kagome whined.

Kun-Loon nodded her head, thus releasing her daughter from her torturous grasp.

Kagome sprinted to the bathroom, peeled off the dress and without bothering to dress appropriately, dashed to her room upstairs while clutching the dress to the naked chest.

Kun-Loon smiled, very tempted to laugh but didn't. She went to her son and lightly shook him awake. He groggily stood and allowed his mother to lead him to his bed. Once inside his room he made it quickly to the bed, under the covers and out like a light.

She then left to her own bedroom and peeled back the covers to the queen sized bed. She slipped underneath and made a small prayer for tomorrow to go well before she turned out the light for a good nights sleep.

**I better get some reviews. Come on… only 7 for this story. For 3 chapters there should be at the least ten!...**

**Well I love all you guys that are reading this fic and commenting!... **

**Just remember anything you want to see in here run it by me and I'll see if I can but it in! **

**Ja-ne**

**Gothic Lust**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

**_Rated R _**

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. **

**Summary: **Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each others most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the ever changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

**This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: 'Calm before the storm'…Right!**

Kagome awoke to her mother's shaking, it seems the yelling couldn't rouse her. She groaned and lifted herself from the bed, stretching taught muscles and popping kinks in her back.

The digital clock on her night stand read 8:45 am. 'Too damn early' she thought and rested her head on the pillow once again.

"Wind?" she mumbled into her pillow. 'Why is it so cold?' she thought half dazed. 'Wait if it's cold then…' Kagome jumped with a start, searching her room for her covers. She found the crumpled on the ground and the door to her room open.

Kagome squeaked, threw herself out of bed covering her chest and slammed the door shut. She then made her way to her dresser pulling out a large T-shirt, bra and jean shorts. Once all articles of clothing were on she exited her room.

"Kagome come here please." Her mother called from the kitchen as Kagome reached the top of the stairs.

She sleepily made her way downstairs and found her mother in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Ah! Kagome, yesterday Shiori asked me if you could cook. I told her you could so she asked if you would make tonight's dinner and dessert." Her mother spoke calmly while stirring a pot of Irish Oatmeal. **(That stuff is really good, its very creamy, much better than regular oatmeal. I'm telling you go and try it. You can find it in Publix.) **

"Is this supposed to be some sort of test?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"No dear we both feel it's appropriate for you to cook."

"It's a test." Kagome sighed.

"No…" she said with an all too fake tone.

"So you were boasting then." Kagome accused.

"No…" she said again with a fake tone that was all too cheery. 'Damn she caught me!' Kun-Loon thought. "No, you just cook so much better than I do. Why don't you make one of your stews or a nice roast?"

Kagome sighed finding no way out of this. She might as well just cook and get it over with.

"Okay fine! But if you put any ideas into his head then…" The threat was left open when she noticed her mother was ignoring her, opting to stir the oatmeal once again humming a lovely little tune.

Kagome sighed again and grabbed a bowl nearest her, took the spoon from her mother's hands and ladled a generous amount of creamy oatmeal into her bowl. She then turned to the cupboards to search for the cinnamon-sugar to sprinkle over her breakfast. She pushed around the jars, tubs and funny shaped containers filled with spices and other things.

Kagome screamed as her fingertips touched something hard and slimy, startling her mother. Oatmeal splattered everywhere, on the cabinets, the women in the room, floor and walls, as the spoon that had been in Kun-Loons hands became air-born.

Jii-chan came rushing in, nearly pushing a frightened Kagome out of his way as he reached for the cabinet before her. Souta rushed in as well, looking around as if for an attacker before he settled to watch his grandfather with his mother and sister.

Jii-chan stuffed his hand into the cabinet and violently pushed jars aside. Some rocketed across the room smashing on the floor scattering shards of glass everywhere. Kun-Loon and her children ran to catch the flying spices and other jars from shattering on the floor.

Jii-chan bellowed in triumph and recoiled his hand from the cabinet sending more jars flying and smashing to the floor. In his hands he held a slimy ball of green goop. The thing slid between his fingers nearly touching the ground but never broke from the original mass in his hands.

The rest of the family cringed at the sight. Kun-loon was appalled at what had been in her spice rack.

"Jii-chan," She started in a shaky voice. "How long has that been in my spice cabinet?"

The question was out in the air and the rest of the family was afraid of the answer they might receive. Kagome had already met her mother's eyes and both agreed to trash the whole rack if it had been there for more than 30 minutes.

"Oh… a few months. I forgot I left it here. It needed a place to grow that was dark."

The family fell to the floor, preying to Kami - Thanking him for being alive today.

"Um… Jii-chan what exactly is that?" Souta asked, again all were hesitant on the answer.

"I don't know?!?- But I do know it is ancient and full of history…"

"Not half as full as you!" Kagome said while pushing her senile old grandfather out of the Kitchen through the back door. She locked the door quickly and began the mission of disinfecting the entire house, starting with the kitchen.

They could hear Jii-Chan banging on the door as they worked. Once the oatmeal had been thrown away and the kitchen had been cleaned using every chemical they had in the house; all spices in that cabinet were thrown away in a bio-hazardous bag that Kun-loon somehow kept on hand for cases just like this, Kun-loon sent her children to search their rooms for any other 'Jii-chan like things.'

When the rooms were cleared, including her own master bedroom, all three went downstairs towards Jii-chan's room, all hesitant on opening the door. As Kun-loon made her way in, inspecting the area before she allowed her children inside, Kagome pulled Souta aside and handed him a long list.

"Souta I need you to go to the store and pick up all of that for me. I need it to cook and to restock the spices that were in that cabinet."

The said cabinet came to the young boy's mind, it was sealed shut and pieces of police and quarantine bio-hazardous tape were stuck all over the front.

"Sure Kagome!" He said as he took the money and list from her, tearing out the door as fast as he could leaving the two females to search and clean up all of Jii-chan's 'ancient artifacts.'

It took Kagome and Kun-loon 2 hours of searching, cleaning and disinfecting for them to quit entirely on Jii-chan's room. They both showered quickly but scrubbed their skin till it was red.

When Souta had returned from the groceries with everything on the list, he too had been thrown in the shower by gloved-handed Kagome and Kun-loon.

The time had been ticking away till the moment the two fiancé's would meet and Kun-loon was starting to get nervous. Kagome still had to have her hair and nails done, then she needed to dress and do her make-up. All that would take at the least 3 hours. Then she needed to cook as well.

"Kagome you need to start whatever it is your cooking now so you could go and do all your necessary things!" Kun-loon nearly shouted, out of breath and pushed her daughter into the now clean kitchen…hopefully!

Kagome groaned at the thought of her hair being pulled and her nails scrapped and painted. Torture in all forms possible. She grabbed her head with her hands and placed a face that nearly no one could resist. It was too bad Kun-loon was too determined for Kagome to be perfect to fall for that old trick.

"Now Kagome! I don't want you looking like a slob or any ordinary girl. You need to look like a princess, no a goddess!" Kun-loon then went on rambling about beautiful things that could only come from a fairy tale. Kagome left her alone to monologue in a near run, trying to escape the fairytale bogus and sparkles that were sure to fly her way. She didn't want to be Cinderella, she just wanted to be plain old Kagome in a normal life.

Kagome started cutting the vegetables for her stew. Because she didn't know if they ate meat or not Kagome was going go on the safe side, a nice Vegetable stew with rice and a mouth watering apple pie. It was a good thing that she made Souta buy ice-cream earlier today. Pie and Ice cream always go together nicely, and whipped cream…**(did anybody think of any other ideas for the whipped cream, I know I did! Now where did Kurama go???) **

When the stews components were all added Kagome placed the lid on the pot and let it simmer away. She then ran to her car and got in , not bothering with another shower, she'll do it later.

It was a good 15 minute drive to the nearest hair and nail salon. She parked her car, turned off the engine, pulled herself unwillingly out of the car, locked the door and dragged herself towards the salon. During the minute walk to the door she made a prayer to Kami or any other god that would hear her and grant her a moments peace while in the hectic place, or at least walk out with all the hair on her head and every body part still intact. These people inside knew her mother personally so naturally they knew everything about her and her upcoming meeting to her mysterious fiancé. The only thing they didn't know about her was her life beyond the old dry well that led her 500 years into the past.

The moment the chime to the door sounded, she was grabbed and placed into a chair, her head dunked into a bath of warm water. Hands massaged her head lathering shampoo into her long raven tresses. Nails scratched and combed through her scalp and hair as they rinsed the soap out and replaced it with conditioner.

The conditioner was rinsed from her head and a towel soon took its place, wrapping and pulling strands of hair till it was semi-dry. She was then moved to a chair were they proceeded to chatter on the topic of her fiancé as they raked a comb trough her hair. Strands were pulled and Kagome winced as the teeth snagged on a knot. The lady combing her hair relentlessly pulled and jerked the comb till it was free to continue its course down her back.

A pair of scissors replaced the wide toothed comb and a much smaller comb appeared in the other hand. Before they could start hacking away at her hair Kagome placed in her own two cents.

"How are you cutting it?" Kagome asked as she shielded her head and precious hair from the maniacal woman's sharp scissors and old fashioned ways.

"Don't worry dear your mother told us the perfect way to style your hair so hush up and allow me to make you beautiful!" The blonde woman replied with an insane hair style of large curls made by the largest curlers in the world.

"No! I want only a little trimmed off the bottom say an inch or two and I wish to have it cut in layers since my hair is naturally wavy not straight. I don't want my mother's hair cut I want my own style so do that for me please." Kagome demanded/begged, knowing full well the ideas her mother had placed into this already crazy woman.

"Alright dearie but your mother's idea was wonderful, fit for a princess."

Kagome thanked Kami and every god above that at least she had a say in her hairstyle. She watched in the mirror as the woman cut away locks of her hair then began to blow dry it, after Kagome told her to make it look wavy not straight. She knew that even with the layers and the modern clothing Kagome would still turn out looking like Kikyo if her hair had been straightened.

They then lead her to one of the nail stations to fix her horrible nails. The manicure started with a full cleaning of the cuticles and underneath the nails to remove dirt and what-not that had accumulated there. They were then given a nice French cut painting with cream color for the base and the tip a startling white.

The lady then turned towards Kagome's feet to do the pedicure. "To wear sandals and open-toed heels a girl must have pretty toes!" The woman said with a smile and continued to clean and polish the toenails. They too were given the same French cut style painting that were on her hands.

The woman chatted away as Kagome waited for everything to dry, only commenting when necessary. The whole talk about this mysterious fiancé was giving her a headache. 'When will the day be over!?!' Kagome thought as more people came to join the conversation.

Today was the day were two worlds were about to collide. Kurama had just stepped out of Koenma's office once again, only it was not a meeting to discuss a mission that he was there. He had left on his own accord to find the prince of Spirit World to announce that he would be unavailable for the entire day.

Koenma had taken it in shock and then proceeded to beg Kurama not to leave the Spirit Team alone to fend off the demons that were breaking through the barrier at an alarming rate.

"I'm sorry but I must withdraw my services for at least today. I have very important plans with my mother this evening and It will take some time to prepare myself accordingly. So I kindly ask that you do not call me unless it is of the utmost importance. I cannot allow my self the luxury of missing this 'event'." Kurama said courteously to his boss.

Boton stood not too far from the spirit ruler looking at Kurama with a questioning glance.

"What could be so important that you would have to leave Yusuke and the others to fend for themselves!?!?" Koenma nearly screamed. He was pulling on his hair. One less team member, and the second strongest too! **(I know that Yusuke is the strongest in the anime at least that is how it looks so I am going to keep it that way, at least for now. Kurama is second then Hiei and finally Kuwabara! But Kurama definitely has the smarts!)**

"That is my own business that I do not wish to share at this moment, I can tell you that I will be at Sunset Shrine for the duration of the time, from about 7:00pm on. So I kindly ask that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Boton and yourself to stay away from the shrine. I don't want trouble to follow me there. I will not endanger my mother or the family living at the shrine." Kurama spoke with a hidden threat beneath his words.

"But we need you!!! Kurama please reconsider!" Koenma begged.

It was not working and Koenma knew it. So he pulled out his trump card. He steeled himself for the onslaught of violence that may occur from using such force but he needed him open for the day. Especially with the barrier so fragile as it is.

"Kurama you are still under probation, do you wish to serve time in one of my jails, I need you open please do not make me do this!" Koenma spoke with finality. He was not going to waver on the subject.

Kurama narrowed his eyes slightly, he could hear Boton gasp from the far side of the room. Koenma was stooping really low. He understood the pressures that the ruler was under but he was not able to do anything tonight. They couldn't know, his mother, the woman and her family, they all could not know of the dangers that face them.

"Koenma-sama I will not be totally out of reach, the communicator will be on me but I will not answer to ludicrous demands and missions that can be capably handled by the other members of this team. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are not defenseless, they can handle a day without my help." Kurama smoothly eased his way out of a jail cell and into calmer waters. This was the cunning power of a fox at his age.

With a few more exchanged words Koenma finally gave up and 'allowed' Kurama his 'free' day so long as he kept his communicator on him and answered it at all times.

That was all a few minutes ago, now Kurama was slowly crawling back into bed for a nice nap before he had to get up and ready himself for the meeting.

Time flew by too fast and Kurama was forced awake by an overly excited mother. The pregnancy did not hinder her at all.

"Get up Suuichi! We need to do some errands before we leave. Get up!!" She shoved him a couple of times.

With her next shove Kurama grabbed his mothers wrist and pulled her into bed with him he then proceeded to tickle her. The woman squirmed and laughed. It seemed the tables had turned on her, it was only a few years ago that she was doing this to her young son, now here she was helpless against the man her son turned out to be.

The laughing died and Kurama got out of bed then helped his mother out as well.

"Oh dear I haven't laughed so hard in years! Whoa…" Shiori sat back down on Kurama's bed trying to catch her breath. More oxygen may relieve the cramping in her sides.

Kurama just smiled as he watched his mother take in deep breaths while she rubbed her slowly growing abdomen.

"So what is John and Suuichi going to do today? Are they going to come with us or do something else with there night?" He asked.

"No no, they're going out to eat and spend some quality time with one another. Kun-loon told me their house was not big enough for so many people." Shiori's voice came out nearly breathless.

Kurama could tell that was a complete lie. They both set it up so there could be little distractions as possible and Kurama knew that as well. These two women were scheming something but he let the issue slide away.

When Shiori had finally caught her breath she left her son's room so he could change into some comfortable clothing for these errands they needed to run.

Kurama closed the door to his room for privacy then made his way to his dresser. He pulled open the second to last drawer and grabbed a plain black t-shirt, he then walked into his closet, there he sorted through a long row of pants till he found the pair of jeans he wanted. They were heavily destroyed (meaning purposely cut holes in the fabric), dark blue with deep pockets and baggy. Both articles of clothing went on his frame before he went searching for the missing belt that would hold his pants up on his hips where they belonged.

He found it hanging out with his shoes on the other side of his large closet. How it ended up there in his perfectly organized world was anyone's guess, but he had a suspicion that pointed directly at his step brother Suuichi. Now that the leather, metal stud belt was looped through his jeans, Kurama made his way out of his closet, out his door and to the Kitchen where he found his mother and the rest of the family eating a light lunch.

"Suuichi dear please do something with your hair it looks like you just got out of bed." Shiori said as she crossed the kitchen from her seat at the breakfast table to comb out his hair with her fingers. He didn't protest seeing as how she loved to fawn over him but he did glance to John and his brother for some help before the woman started to fix everything on his person…too late.

He got no support from them, they just watched, munching on their sandwiches with dumb smiles on their faces.

Shiori began tucking in his long shirt after she had finished with his hair. When she was satisfied with the appearance of her son she stepped back and glanced over him once more. She clicked her tongue a few times and if thinking to add something else. It was here that he was saved from his mother by John.

"Honey why don't you come here and leave the boy alone he looks fine the way he is." John said nearly choking on his words as he tried not to laugh.

Shiori just sighed and gave in. She walked back to her original place at the table and ate her food in silence.

Kurama made a small thank you to his step father and walked towards the refrigerator while running a hand through his hair. He opened the door to the fridge and shifted through the food and drinks inside. He pushed tubs of left over spaghetti, Miso soup, carton of eggs, half drunk gallon of milk and orange juice a 2-litter bottle of root beer and cola before closing it once more. Nothing interested him so he moved on to the freezer.

Again nothing struck him as his meal. He only found an empty box of Eggo waffles which he placed on the counter to throw away, some frozen meats, chicken nuggets, lean cuisine dinners, and easy one step stir fry.

He decided on something simple, he walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled down the toaster and a bag of sliced bread. He popped in two slices and allowed them a small amount of time before taking them out and placing them on a medium sized plate, no burnt toast on his watch. He then grabbed the butter and strawberry seedless jam from the fridge. He used little butter only enough to give it a hint of taste then poured on a generous amount of jam, his favorite. **(and mine too!) **Kurama then cleaned up his mess and poured himself a cup of coffee that sat in the brewer. It was still warm so he decided it was safe to drink. He added cream and sugar then set himself a place at the table with the rest of the family.

John looked at Kurama's food with a raised brow.

"Couldn't find anything in the fridge?" he asked as he turned his gaze from the food to Kurama.

"Nope, nothing appealed to me, we have too much junk food." he responded after a bite from his toast.

"No we don't!" Suuichi responded as if to defend the poor defenseless food from Kurama's harsh words.

"We do. There's too much sugar in all of that stuff; Eggos, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Root Beer, Cola… It all has too much starch, caffeine and sugar. Especially with the lack of exercise it will kill us all one day." Kurama responded once again taking a few more bites of his food then a sip of his coffee which cooled a little too fast for his tastes.

It seemed he must have made a face or something because Shiori immediately took the coffee from his hands and placed it in the microwave. Suuichi and John raised their eyebrows and looked and one another in confusion before they turned to Kurama. Kurama didn't answer he just thanked his mother when she handed him his cup once again this time it was hot when he took a sip.

As he finished his food the others settled back into their normal routines, Shiori would work away at her word puzzles, John would flip through the newspaper reading certain sections and articles that caught his fancy and Suuichi would pull out his video games and battle monsters or whatever the object of the game was. Kurama on the other hand would watch his family, glad that he was not dead by some demons hands, or Karasu's for that matter. He was glad he survived the Dark Tournament and the attack from Sensui.

But now was a different matter entirely. The barrier surrounding Demon world was slowly deteriorating. Demons were coming through in hoards around the world. Other nations had to create their own Spirit Detectives of sorts to fend off these attacks and keep the Ningenkai safe at all costs. That why it was so hard for Kurama to get this one day off. He hopped that everything ran smoothly, it was his last year in high school and he couldn't afford too many absences due to this cause.

Kurama excused himself and placed his dirty dishes in the sink and began to clean them. He placed them on the rack to dry, wiped his hands clean on a towel then grabbed the forgotten box of Eggos and threw that in the trash. His mother noticed he was ready to leave and got up as well, all they needed now were their shoes.

Shiori went to wash her own dishes when Kurama stopped her by taking the dirty dishes from her hands. She tried to regain them from his grasp but try as she might he was reluctant to give them to her so she went back to her puzzle and waited till he was done cleaning those dishes as well.

The two left together to grab their shoes and headed towards the car. Kurama grabbed the car keys from his mother and got into the drivers seat. He didn't want to risk an accident, he knew how people drove here in Tokyo, it was just like Miami, Florida. Too many insane drivers not paying any attention. He had faster reflexes and could control the car better than his mother could, she was safe so long as he was at the wheel.

"So where are we heading?" Kurama asked now that they were seated in the car, seatbelts on and ready to go.

"The flower shop.. Well no, maybe I should do my hair first, the flowers can be the last thing on our list, we want them fresh!" She smiled at him.

Kurama nodded and put the car in drive. They lived in a mansion and as many such houses were accustomed to having they too had a circular drive way. He slowed down as the gates opened before the shiny black hood of the Lexus.

Once out of the gates he made his way toward his mother's favorite salon, the drive would only take a few minutes but his mother seemed to fill every second with idle chatter.

She spoke on many topics but none seemed to be related with one another. He only smiled and nodded to show he was listening to her though he heard not a word she was saying.

Kurama steered the car into the parking lot of a large salon and found a close place to park, he then proceeded to turn off the car and work his way to his mothers side to open the door for her. She thanked him politely and made her way into the salon.

When Kurama got inside a man came up to him and led him to the back where they washed hair. It seemed that he too had an appointment. He saw his mother not to far away, she smiled and waved at him. The man directed him to a chair close to her and then washed his long hair.

It was done quickly, he was led to a booth next to his mother where he then told the stylist to only cut a little off the ends and nothing more. The lady just smiled, nearly tripping over herself as she listened to him speak. 'Great another fan!' he thought as she took a comb and scissor to his hair.

He sighed and wished this to be over. It was deflating his manly aura as the woman continued to work on his hair as if he were a woman himself. When she reached over to get the blow drier Kurama stopped her, telling her it was not necessary.

She just smiled and nodded, batting her eyelashes at him. He was disgusted with her display but did nothing about it, he just turned towards his mother and watched her as she had her hair dried into waves.

He followed her as she was transferred to a nail station were the woman working there continued to sneak glances up at him from underneath her short lashes. When his mother was done there his hair had already dried and he sat bored waiting for her to place back on her sandals.

Kurama decided that his mother was taking too long, stood up and walked to the cashier to pay for his mother and himself. He then gave the woman who did his hair, the woman who did his mothers hair and the nail stylist their tip before grabbing his mother and heading out the door. The place was starting to unnerve him. The women were staring at him for far too long.

His mother giggled but allowed her son to lead her to the car and open the passenger door for her. They made a few more stops along the way, once to the mall for her clothing and his own and then finally to the florist.

Shiori was surprised when Kurama inspected the flowers quickly sorting out the fresh from the dieing. The woman in charge of the store noticed his eye for plants and complimented him on it. Kurama only smiled and thanked her.

He quickly grabbed some white lilies, lavenders, and a single red rose that had yet to bloom and gave it to the lady to pay.

"Do you want me to arrange these for you dear?" she asked politely after she gave him the total. "It's free of charge."

"No thank you just wrap them for me." Kurama responded as he swiped his credit card.

The woman looked a little upset but wrapped the flowers none the less. Kurama thanked her and walked out of the shop.

"Why did you pick those flowers Suuichi? And a rose that has not bloomed! Dear me what will she think." Shiori mumbled in the end, panicking.

Kurama kissed his mother on the cheek and once again opened the passenger door for her.

"Don't worry mother, I know what I'm doing." Kurama said as he handed his mother the flowers.

"I sure hope you do!" She replied in a huff. One rose! How can you give a girl only one rose and it hasn't even bloomed!

Kurama looked to the flowers in his mothers lap as he drove home. 'One un-bloomed rose indeed.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Omg I finally finished this chapter. I'm so tired I was typing till about 2 in the morning. I had one hell of a brain wave. **

**So Kagome and Kurama are going to meet in the next chapter. FINALLY!!!!**

**I hope you all really liked this chapter. Its 12 pages long!**

**Did you like the part with Jii-chan and his 'ancient antiques.' I loved it. You can't help but toy around with the old man!**

**Well… review… you know.. The button right there on the left hand side. Just push it and write out all your feelings. I don't mind reading them! **

**--Gothic Lust**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

**_Rated R _**

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and now the long awaited chapter! Yes Kagome and Kurama meet in this chapter followed by a large twist at the end!!! Can this get any more fun!!! Yes it can!!!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING SOONER, MY PENDRIVE BROKE SO I CAN'T UPDATE SOON. IT WAS ONLY THANKS TO MY FRIEND THAT I WAS ABLE TO DO THIS. MY COMPUTER HAS NO INTERNET SO I NEED MY PENDRIVE TO TRANSFER MY STUFF TO A COMPUTER WITH INTERNET. SO LOVE THIS UPDATE. **

**Summary: **Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each others most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the every changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

** This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**Chapter Five: Meet Kurama**

**By: Gothic Lust**

Kagome looked over herself one last time in the mirror, the green dress she purchased the day before looked absolutely stunning. She wore a thin silver heart shaped locket with a key hole, the key hanging delicately on the side to compliment the dress.

Her hair was left down and styled once again after her shower when she came from the beauty salon. Kun-loon nearly had a fit but allowed her daughter to relax for the time being before she grabbed her daughter and blow dried her hair once again in waves.

She wore it down showing off the full body of loose waves of raven hair that was uncommon among Japanese women. Apart from the silver heart locket and key, the rest of her jewelry was gold, along with her 3 inch strap gold heels that left her completely unbalanced and dangerous to anyone near her.

"2 years of fighting demons, time traveling and collecting scattered shards of a jewel and I still can't walk in heels."

Fixing the halter top of the dress, satisfied that the knot at the nape of her neck will not unravel and expose her to the world she left her room; she descended down the stairs slowly as to not fall and gain a nice set of bruises and into the kitchen where her mother was stirring the pot of vegetable stew Kagome made earlier.

"Kagome this smells wonderful! I think you will forever have reign over my kitchen with these cooking skills of yours! I just can't wait to eat it. Suuichi will never let you go after he tries this. After all the way to a mans heart…"

"…is through his stomach. I know mom."

The door bell rang and Kun-loon ran to go answer it. "I'll get it! Kagome, please make the tea will you your so good at it." she said, popping her head around the frame of the entrance. Kagome nodded and watched her mother as she ran to the door way, stopping only a few seconds before the hallway mirror to check her make up and fix her hair one last time.

Kagome sighed, bent down and turned on the light to the oven. The pie was doing nicely, the crust needed some time but it was almost done just a few minutes more.

"Oh! You must be Suuichi, your so handsome!" Kun-loons voice rang in from the living room and made Kagome rethink her choice on staying. The back door stood just a few feet from her, beckoning her to just run right out side on this beautiful night.

"DEMON BE GONE!!!"

Kagome made up her mind. She wasn't about to abandon this man to the mercy of her hyper brother, crazy grandfather and 2 marriage obsessed mothers with hidden agendas. He at least needed someone who was relatively sane to keep him company.

"God I hope he's not boring." Kagome thought as she walked out of the kitchen once she placed a pot of jasmine tea on the stove.

When she stepped out of her little sanctuary she found her mother and another woman's face contorted with horror, her kid brother laughing uncontrollably from his seat on the couch and her grandfather placing sutra's all over a tall, lean red haired youth whose face was covered in paper. The only thing visible there were his eyes which he had shut closed to protect them from flying sutras.

Kagome giggled deciding to save the man before he got too annoyed.

"Jii-chan, I highly doubt he's a demon here to take me off and create little spawns that are meant to take over the world and destroy mankind, am I right?" she said barely containing her amusement.

Stormy-blue-gray clashed with piercing emerald orbs. His eyes pulled to her very soul. They held mischief, laughter, fun. 'I can't breath…' She thought.

Kagome managed to regain her breathing once she broke their gaze. She took a few steps towards him and began pulling off the sticky sutras as her mother and the other woman sprung into action grabbing Jii-chan and nearly throwing him into his room. The clicking of the lock could be heard from their position in the living room.

Kagome started to peel away the sutras, she saw him flinch every time she did so, almost unnoticeable when she pulled the first one off his forehead. When the last one came off she was able to get a good look at him. She had to say her mother was right he was indeed handsome. He was a head taller than her with long red hair, he had a lean build, thin, but in some way it yelled strong to her, like steel wrapped in flesh.

But it was his eyes that attracted her the most, though guarded, they still led her down a winding path towards his very soul.

"I believe we haven't met." His voice was as smooth as silk, it poured over her skin, seeping in to every pore, muscle and fiber of her being till it made it's way to her soul and there it burned into a flame. He picked up her left hand, the one that did not hold a sutra, and placed a chaste kiss at the top. "My name is Suuichi Minamono. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Her lungs stopped working once again, it added to the burning feeling that was scorching her gut. She had lost the ability to speak around him, a tactic that made her look more like a fool than it did trying to prevent her from saying something stupid.

"Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi." She mumbled out as she retracted her hand to place it on her now blushing cheek.

She watched as he smiled, no smirked! His lips were pulled to one side showing pearl white teeth. The blush left her face quickly and she stepped farther away from him. It was predator-like, his gaze, as if he were the hunter and she his prey; a fox who had found the juicy rabbit for his dinner.

Her mother returned quickly with the other woman trailing behind her. Their lips moved too fast to read but she knew that they were speaking ill of Jii-chan for the stunt he pulled. Kun-loon placed on an all too fake smile and motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen for dinner.

When they were all in the kitchen Kagome made her way to the oven and pulled out the apple pie, turning the oven off as she went.

"Oh my it smells wonderful in here!" The woman said as she slowly walked around the small kitchen to find the source of the aroma.

"Sure does! Kagome's cooking is always the best!" Kun-loon said, boasting away about her daughters talents. "She learned it all by herself, never once came to me for advice on this sort of thing, neither did she take a class in school. It just came naturally."

Kagome groaned as she made herself busy taking the tea off the stove, avoiding everyone she could. By doing something and not commenting on any of the things they said she may seem invisible enough to get away with saying nothing at all the whole night.

"They're sure having a fun time."

Kagome turned, startled by the voice so close to her ear, dropping the pot of hot tea. His reaction was fast, almost too fast for her to have seen it, or even for a human to move without proper training. He leaned over her side, nearly crushing her against the cabinets to shield her with his body and grabbed the pot by it's handle.

Everyone turned to watch this unfold. Kun-loon gasped and ran to her daughter, check her in every inch while the other woman ran to her son in a waddle like fashion and examined him as well. Once the initial shock had passed over the two worried women, they began to compliment Suuichi on such a noble act.

The two just ignored their bantering mothers and turned to one another. Both women noticed this and allowed them some time together, dinner could wait.

"Thank you… I don't know what would have happened if that had spilled all over me, or you. Are you alright?" Kagome asked looking down at her thumbs as she twiddled them away, avoiding contact with his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm sure any other sensible man would have done the same." He brushed her words aside quickly as if it meant nothing at all.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again questioning his sincerity for something else.

"I can assure you I am perfectly fine. You act so much like my mother, worried I might die over something so trivial."

"I don't believe boiling tea goes under the category of trivial, that is if your human and not a demon like my grandfather says." She joked with him, not bothering to dance around a subject he didn't want to answer to. She was sure he spilled some on his hand but maybe not.

He smirked yet again. It was just a feint pull in his lips but it was there, he must have caught the humor in her words, she was about to think he was stupid and took it all for face value.

"Dear if I were not human and were truly out to take you as the mother of my many demon spawns," he took one step closer to her boxing her in the corner between the cabinets and himself ; "We would not be standing in this kitchen arguing over imaginary wounds." The smirk still stayed plastered on his face. She would wish he would just laugh and not taunt her so.

"Are you hinting something behind those words of your?" she teased, she couldn't help it. She needed to do something that would make him react to her differently than just a smirk.

He wound his arm behind his back and smirked once again forcing Kagome to think what this man had up his sleeve.

"Maybe…" He said, but this time he smiled full and bright, showing off a perfectly straight smile and large incisors not normally found on a human. But Kagome paid that no mind as she was lost within the beauty of the man before her.

He pulled his arm out from behind his back and within his hand he had a large and beautiful bouquet of flowers. White lilies and lavenders surrounded a single un-bloomed red rose. It was beautiful but may have been more so if the rose had been in full bloom.

She watched him as he gazed down at the bouquet and back to her eyes. Kagome tentatively reached for the flowers, once her hands touched the green leafy stems the rose burst into bloom. She gasped, her eyes widening to take in the full beauty of such miraculous splendor.

Suuichi released his hold on the flowers leaving them in her hands, she brought them to her face to inhale the sent. Kagome peeked from under her long lashes at the man who gave her such a wonderful gift.

"Thank you."

"Your most welcome."

"May I ask you a question?"

"You may, but I may not answer."

"How did you make the rose bloom?"

"You never ask a magician his tricks. He will never tell." His smile was replaced by his infamous smirk once again. She was starting to believe he only had two expressions thought they were both charming.

**I THOUGHT OF ENDING IT THERE BUT I KNEW IF I DID MANY OF YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS WOULD HUNT ME DOWN AND FORCE ME TO WRITE THE REST, SO I'M SAVING YOU AND MYSELF THE TROUBLE AND PAIN! BESIDES WHEN I WAS RE-READING THROUGH IT UP TO THIS PART I WAS CURSING MYSELF OUT TO WRITE THE REST OF IT SO I WOULD KNOW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!!!**

"You're quite charming, but is there anything beneath those ruby red locks of hair other than charm and wit?" She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from fully smiling, it was not working.

"Why? You going to pick at my brain?"

"Maybe…"

The two stood in silence for some time before deciding to follow the rest of the family into the living room. Before they left the Kitchen Kagome stopped him with a touch of her hand, she needed to ask him one more thing.

"What is the name of your mother, I'm assuming she's the woman you escorted here?"

"Shiori. I'm sorry that I haven't introduced you two, I hope you can forgive me. I was under the assumption that you knew her already by how highly she speaks of you."

"Oh, no I've never met her before, She's pregnant isn't she?"

"Yes, 2 months in fact. She hasn't stopped talking about it since she found out."

"I can't imagine what that's like. She must be so excited."

"I don't know who's more excited, her or her husband. He has her on quite the leash. She's restricted from many things since she told him the news. I don't know how she works with such tight boundaries."

Kagome laughed. She pitied the woman, to have her freedom stripped away because she was pregnant, Kami only knew she would put up a fight before she allowed herself to roll over.

As they exited the small kitchen a loud beeping sound came from one of Suuichi's pockets. He excused himself politely and walked outside, fishing for something in the said pocket as he went.

Kurama sighed inwardly as he was forced away from the small get together to answer his communicator. He saw how his mother had given him a questioning glance, preying that he would ignore the contraption but sadly he could not. He could only hope it was worth the small leave, he was intrigued by the small woman that was to be his fiancé.

He opened the communicator to be greeted with Botan's face screwed up in horror and desperation, something was up.

"Kurama I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a situation! A hoard of demons just broke their way through the barrier and are wreaking havoc on everything in the city! We need your help!" She cried out desperately. Her face vanished from the screen, screaming played in the background. When she reappeared he spoke his answer.

"I'm sorry Boton but I can not leave. How many are in this hoard?" He questioned. This was not good, not good at all.

"15 and still growing. The more we cut down the more show up! Please Kurama we need you here!"

Kurama thought it over and quickly thought of a solution to their problem.

"Boton, have Yusuke or Hiei kill the demon in the center. He should be the one staying far away from the battle, yet surrounded by many to protect him. Kill that one demon and the others will fall. Those demons are already dead that's why you keep facing more and more every time you cut down a foe."

"Okay, thanks Kurama… YUSUKE!!!" Boton yelled out, turning her attention from him to the battle raging behind her. He could see bits and pieces of it from behind her form, things did not bode well for them today.

"Don't worry about it. Keep me posted and notified. If they change direction and come my way notify me immediately. I don't want any casualties."

"Sure thing Kurama. Bye!"

The communicator screen went black and he closed it, placing the thing is his pocket before he threw it somewhere far away. So much for a 'FREE' day. He sighed and leaned his head against the cool concrete wall, turning his eyes to the stars above him.

"Something happen?"

The voice was soft and sweet, calming him down for a moment enough to regain his thoughts.

"Yea, my boss decided to have his secretary demand me to show at one of his meetings." 

"So… Are you going?"

"No, I basically had her tell me whatever problem was and gave her my solution. It was a stupid thing really any of his other employees could have figured it out."

"Oh, so what do you work in?" She cocked her head to the side cutely, her Grey-blue eyes twinkled, she was a curious one. If she were a demon he was sure she'd be a fox much like himself.

"Computers. I help them design video games. One of the technicians was having a problem with the graphic and my boss called me, the one without the degree. Funny huh!"

"Yea, so you done or are you going to watch the stars all night?"

"That wouldn't bother me at all."

"Well if you want to watch the stars you can, but your not going to get any food out here so lets go, I'm starving!"

"Have you not eaten at all today."

"Sadly no! My grandfather left us a nice surprise in the spice cabinet earlier today. We ended up doing a scavenger hunt for any other weird things he might be growing in the house. We didn't want to touch any of the food. Too bad, my mom made oatmeal this morning, and I love oatmeal."

"So what was it that was living in your spice cabinet? I'm sure you asked."

"We did, he didn't know what it was!"

"Dear, that must have been a sight to see."

Kagome laughed thinking back on the events earlier today. It was true at the time it was completely horrifying, but now that she thought about it the idea was completely hilarious. What would her life be without Jii-chan? Maybe a little less hectic but not as funny!

They walked back into the house, Kurama holding the door open for her. Suddenly she was falling, her heel twisted beneath her foot and she was making a fast decent face first. Kurama was there quickly to catch her around the middle, propping her back onto her feet. He didn't let go though, he just held her, keeping her balanced as she regained her footing.

Kagome blushed when she felt his arms encircle her waist, preventing her from doing a face plant on the floor, now that would have been a story to tell to the kids.

"Are you alright?"

His question was sincere but she didn't know too much about her actions, it spoke otherwise when his arms were still holding her tightly.

"Yes, um… you could let go now."

"Sorry, I didn't want you to fall again, those heels look hard to walk in."

"Hard! More like a death trap! I'm surprised I haven't fallen before this."

Kurama smiled and allowed her to continue her way to the kitchen, leaving him to close the door.

Dinner was a quiet affair if you didn't count the constant praises thrown to Kagome about her cooking, Jii-chan's muttering on demons and ancient artifacts or the lengthy conversation between Kurama and Souta on video games. Nope, completely silent, no words spoken what so ever.

Kurama's communicator went off once again as Kagome was handing out slices of apple pie and ice cream.

"Excuse me but I must take this."

"Suuichi dear, can't you leave it ring just for tonight I'm sure whoever is calling you will call again tomorrow."

Kurama knew, no matter how tempting it was to let it ring, he could not indulge hid mother.

"I'm sorry mother but this call could be important. I'll be right back. Excuse me."

He saw Kagome smile at him, sliding over his desert to his now empty seat. He smiled to her and left quickly. When he was outside once again he flipped the communicator open revealing Boton's face to him.

"Kurama! Thank god you picked up! The demons are heading your way, they'll be there in a few minutes!!!"

Kurama's blood ran cold. The thought of demons heading his way was not something he had fully planed for, he knew of the possibility but he never thought it would actually happen.

"Boton I need you to stall for as long as you can! I need to get my mom and the Higurashi family out of here!"

He saw Boton nod just before he slapped the communicator closed. Without wasting any more time he stuffed the pick disk into his pocket and ran into the house not bothering to close the door.

"Suuichi what's wrong?" His mother asked worriedly as her son raced into the kitchen heaving her off her chair.

"We need to leave now!" He said forcefully getting the rest of the family up off their chairs.

"What? We just started desert!" Kun-loon said, protesting to his abrupt decision to leave.

"No, we all need to leave now! If we don't then I don't know what's going to happen but we need to leave, Mother we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Suuichi you're making not sense!"

Kurama didn't bother with explinations any more, he picked his mother up off the floor and threw her over his shoulder and grabbed Kagome's arm with his other hand.

"Suuichi what is the meaning of this put me down you are embarrassing me!"

Kurama paid her no mind, he would rather suffer her wrath later then have her exposed to demons or killed by them.

When he reached the front door dragging two protesting women behind him he knew it was too late. He could feel the demons coming, it would only take them a few seconds to ascend the long flights of stairs.

"Damn it were too late!"

Shiori gasped and scolded her son for such crude words but half her argument died on her lips as she watched many hideous forms surround her and their group.

Kurama placed his mother down gently and loosened himself up into a fighting stance. He would protect his mother and these people with his life.

He heard Kagome gasp from just behind him. "Demons! How..? Why now?"

He didn't have time to listen to anyone else's reaction as the mass of demons parted allowing a lone figure to stroll through unhindered.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems you have gotten careless Kurama!"

Kurama's back tensed as he recognized that voice. Slick black hair, tall lean body and sharp onyx eyes stood before him. Karasu was alive!

"Karasu!?!?! How…" Kurama was too shocked he didn't bother to deny his connection to the demon before him.

"How indeed. Hmm." Karasu gave a small chuckle and pulled his thin lips into a smile.

"I believe you owe me a rematch."

"I owe you nothing. Leave you are not suppose to be in this world."

"Do you mean Ningenkai or the world of the living?" He questioned slyly, toying with Kurama and his patience.

"What happened to Yusuke and the others? What did you do to them?" Kurama snarled.

"Temper, temper. This is not the cool and collected Kurama I fought during the Dark Tournament."

"What did you do to them?!!"

"Nothing, their still fighting for their lives back near the park. They didn't do such a good job stopping me now did they. Trying to buy you some time to get these humans to safety. Now Kurama, you know like every demon should, that humans are lower than us. Why save them when they only live a short lifespan anyway?"

"Who gives you the right to condemn a human to death just because you're a demon!!?!!"

The comment did not come from him. Kurama looked back to see Kagome's angry face directed towards Karasu. Her words bit hard but her stance was strong.

"Kagome please stay out of this, you don't…"

"No! I will not! I will not have my family endangered by this demon!"

"Woman you should learn to hold your tongue in front of a Youkai. I might just kill you!" Karasu smirked, gazing at her fondly, as if figuring out ways to torture and torment her.

"Suuichi…"

Shiori's words where low and frail. She didn't know how to react to this.

"Ah… this must be your infamous human mother! To think you risked so much to protect her. Now what's this," Karasu lifted his nose delicately, taking in the scents around him. "Hmmm. Pregnant, isn't she?"

Kurama was becoming extremely pissed off, Karasu was threatening his mother and he could do nothing about it. If he so much as moved Karasu would react and launch and attack. He was just to close to his mother, to Kagome and her family. He needed to move.

"Oh, your mad aren't you! Hmm. Your angered at the fact that you can do nothing but stand there and wait for me to move, because you know if you do move these humans will die. So what are you going to do now Kurama."

"Karasu, you wanted a battle with me correct?" Kurama's question was confirmed by a small tug at the corner of Karasu's lips. "Then leave them out of this, allow them to pass unharmed and I'll fight you, one on one."

"What! No, Suuichi what are you doing, you've never fought before!" Shiori cried out, tears poured down her cheeks as she tugged on the hem of his pants.

"Mother please move somewhere safe, I won't let you get hurt. Think of the baby!"

Shiori cried even harder, pressing her face into his leg. Kurama couldn't move to comfort her or even look down at her, he needed to focus on Karasu.

"Your offer is a tempting one but I like the spice. I want to see you dance. I want to humiliate you in front of these people just like you did to me in the Dark Tournament!"

Kurama knew Karasu would waste no more time on words, he had run out of time to devise a plan to get the others out safely. Kurama immediately moved to the side, jumping over a kneeling Souta to get them all out of range from Karasu's attack.

"Ha so it finally begins!" Karasu yelled out as he launched himself into a forward attack.

**Okay I had to leave it there. It was the best place to do so!**

**So did you all enjoy that chapter! I did! My heart was racing when I was typing up the part where Kurama found out demons were coming his way. No lie It truly was. **

**Any of you hate me yet!! I think you all do… I know it probably was not what you were expecting from their meeting, I mean how many authors gush on the feelings of love and attraction when the two meet. **

**Sure they are attracted to one another but it is only physical. **

**So yah Karasu is alive, that was the twist. **

**Now Kurama has to fight Karasu while keeping the others out of danger. This is going to get good. **

**SYNOPSIS OF NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Shiori gets a larger insiders look on what has been going on in her sons life. Some more info and what is happening with the other group at the park, nothing big, yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

_**Rated R**_

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note:**** THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! **Sorry about the long wait. Things come up, viruses take hold of your body and force you to take nasty medicine, chess players are cruel more so than usual and plays are disgusting to write. Way too hard to do one when you are the person that loves to talk about details, facial expressions and so on!

**Summary:**Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each others most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the every changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

**This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Suuichi's True Nature Revealed

**Last time: **

Kurama's communicator went off once again as Kagome was handing out slices of apple pie and ice cream.

"Excuse me but I must take this."

"Suuichi dear, can't you leave it ring just for tonight I'm sure whoever is calling you will call again tomorrow."

"I'm sorry mother but this call could be important. I'll be right back. Excuse me."

He saw Kagome smile at him, sliding over his desert to his now empty seat. He smiled to her and left quickly. When he was outside once again he flipped the communicator open revealing Boton's face to him.

"Kurama! Thank god you picked up! The demons are heading your way, they'll be there in a few minutes!!!"

"We need to leave now!" He said forcefully getting the rest of the family up off their chairs.

* * *

"What? We just started desert!" Kun-loon said, protesting to his abrupt decision to leave.

"No, we all need to leave now! If we don't then I don't know what's going to happen but we need to leave, Mother we need to get you somewhere safe."

"Suuichi you're making not sense!"

Kurama didn't bother with explanations any more, he picked his mother up off the floor and threw her over his shoulder and grabbed Kagome's arm with his other hand.

"Suuichi what is the meaning of this put me down you are embarrassing me!"

Kurama paid her no mind, he would rather suffer her wrath later then have her exposed to demons or killed by them.

When he reached the front door dragging two protesting women behind him he knew it was too late. He could feel the demons coming, it would only take them a few seconds to ascend the long flights of stairs.

"Damn it were too late!"

* * *

"Well, Well, Well. It seems you have gotten careless Kurama!"

Kurama's back tensed as he recognized that voice. Slick black hair, tall lean body and sharp onyx eyes stood before him. Karasu was alive!

"Karasu!?!?! How…" Kurama was too shocked he didn't bother to deny his connection to the demon before him.

* * *

"Your offer is a tempting one but I like the spice. I want to see you dance. I want to humiliate you in front of these people just like you did to me in the Dark Tournament!"

Kurama knew Karasu would waste no more time on words, he had run out of time to devise a plan to get the others out safely. Kurama immediately moved to the side, jumping over a kneeling Souta to get them all out of range from Karasu's attack.

"Ha so it finally begins!" Karasu yelled out as he launched himself into a forward attack.

**This Time: **

Kagome watched in horror as Suuichi, her fiancé, the man she believed to be human not a few moments earlier was now locked in a heated one-on-one battle with a strong demon. She had to admit he was a skilled fighter, his reflexes were outstanding for a bookworm; he was able to stay evenly matched with this demon without breaking too much of a sweat.

"Why Suuichi?… Why?" Shiori was crying; she muttered his name over and over, her chant made by a mind that could not believe her son was capable of such force, such destructive, seductive, powerful force known to skilled martial artists.

There was a sudden explosion followed by a scream of pain. The scream bounced off the walls of the shrine, echoing in an eerie way that had the demons surrounding them shivering with fear and excitement. As the dust cloud settled the two fighters were able to be seen. Suuichi was on his knees one hand supporting his torso from the floor and the other clutching a deep wound to the stomach.

Torn flesh hung from between his fingers and it took all of Kagome's will power not to run to him and heal the wound, it would leave her family and the pregnant Shiori defenseless. Blood ran freely staining the stone floor, his cloths and his left hand. She watched as he clutched it tighter as if the pain was getting worse. There was no telling if this demon was able to wield poisons, but his breathing, his color was fine, all fine except for the large amount of blood loss.

"What's the matter Kurama? Lost the will to fight? What happened to the anger you held with such passion minutes ago?" The demon sneered out. His voice taunting Suuichi, goading him on to try and strike him with such a wound. "It's not like you to allow your emotions to ruin your fight, to cloud your judgment. You didn't let it take you over so forcefully during the Dark Tournament when that lowly demon threatened to kill your mother; so why let it run you now? Is it because you have no back up? No Spirit Detective Urameshi to get you out of a tight spot?" His sneer increased with his taunting.

The demon Karasu turned his body slightly to face Kagome and Shiori, his hand stretched out palm up. He smiled at them, staring at Kagome as if daring her to lash out at him again with her words.

"Are you going to let your human mother and this woman die without a fight, with out lifting a finger in their defense; because this display you are putting on is completely pathetic and degrading of your lineage." He tore his eyes from Kagome to stare straight back at Suuichi. "So what's the 'great' Youko Kurama going to do when what's his is threatened, sit there and allow it to be taken from him!"

It was brief, too brief to notice if one had not seen the look before. Suuichi's eyes flashed red and the irises turned gold, the smooth look of his face distorted into a look of pure rage; his eyes narrowed, his lip pulled into a snarl, nose scrunched in anger, a growl low in his throat escaped passed his teeth and his eyebrows drew together in concentration of his next move.

'So he truly is a demon, but how?' Kagome thought. She glanced at Shiori who was watching the fight, watching her son carefully so afraid to blink and miss his movements as if he might disappear. She still chanted under her breath, this one a new chant; "Suuichi, please…please run…don't fight."

A green whip emerged from Suuichi's left hand, the hand that held his injured stomach, catching Karasu off guard for that one split second and deep in the shoulder.

"You missed Kurama." he spoke calmly as he gripped his shoulder and tore the sleeve off his dark shirt after regaining his footing from dodging so quickly. "The Kurama I know would not have missed and have my head rolling by his feet." Karasu tied the ripped cloth around his wounded shoulder somehow, obviously the wound was not deep enough.

Suuichi stood slowly, nearly stumbling back down to the ground and grabbed his wound once more, the whip now in his right hand. His crimson bangs shaded his eyes from view of everyone, even the closest person Karasu could not see them.

"Heh…I'm rusty. Goes to show that one can get lazy if they stop fighting for a few months." Suuichiwas smiling. "Karasu, I regret to say that today you picked the wrong kitsune to mess with." When he lifted his face his eyes were completely gold, a molten gold that captured the light and reflected it with such intensity it was hard to stare into them.

The fighting resumed after Suuichi swung his whip in Karasu's immediate direction. The movements were stronger, faster, much more difficult and Suuichi was fighting back; blows were traded, his whip caught Karasu a few more times, small gashes where seen on the demon's chest and forearms.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the battle to face Shiori and envelope her in a hug. The woman was still muttering, preying for her sons safety. She was telling him to run, to flee and save himself but he was unable to hear those words and Kagome doubted that even if he could hear them clearly he would not listen to them and continue to fight; for his mothers safety, her safety, her family's safety and his as well. This also seemed to be a personal battle that dealt with the past and some tournament.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Kagome spoke softly to her though her words did very little to comfort her. Kagome hugged her tighter, trying to spread warmth into the older woman's body, she went so cold with fear Kagome feared for her and the child she carried in her womb.

"How…?" Shiori whispered, her voice cracking with unshed tears and fear that seeped out of ever pore. "My son is not a fighter! He's a lover, a passionate and self-driven man trying to make a place for himself in society. I've never seen that man, that 'thing' before. Never has my son been called 'Kurama' nor has he ever fought before. Never in his life has he needed to lift his hand and hurt someone so how did he learn such violence? Where?"

Another scream of pain ripped from Suuichi, an explosion close to his wound dug and even deeper hole in his stomach. Both women snapped their attention to the fight at hand to find Suuichi holding his wound as it bled anew. Quickly, without thinking like second nature, Suuichi reached at the nape of his neck under his red locks for something and jumped out of the reach of Karasu's attack his hand covering his wound once more. When he landed from the flip on his feet the wound ceased to bleed and in place of his hand a patch of glossy green leaves covered the wound preventing any more blood loss.

"Damn…" Karasu cursed and continued to attack Suuichi with glowing balls of lime green light.

Karasu stopped his attacks when Suuichi dodged expertly away from his glowing hand, stood straight and closed his eyes with a sigh. He took a few deep breaths, drawing something from the air. His hair bled blonde and curled into tight waves.

"Karasu! Not here!" Suuichi yelled out and ran to the demon now gone blonde.

His eyes snapped open to reveal blue irises. "Now, lets stop toying around. Transform Kurama! I want to kill you at the peak of your power when you finally understand there is nothing you can do to save these mortals." Karasu yelled out and threw a glowing lime green ball towards Suuichi which exploded near his face.

Suuichi threw up his arms to protect himself, knowing Karasu's attack was a bomb made of demonic energy even thought he couldn't see a thing. The shockwave from the explosion sent him a few feet back, sliding on his shoulders till he stopped some distance away from the one's he was protecting.

Shiori turned to Kagome and asked "What does he mean by 'transform'?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure things will be fine." Kagome's lie did nothing to help matters. Shiori watched the man with confusion written clearly on her face. There was nothing Kagome could do for the young man as weaponless as she was… wait weaponless, her bow!!!

"Pst…Souta!" Kagome called out to her younger brother. He seemed to understand what she wanted when she called to him. He slowly crawled to her as to not draw attention towards himself from their demon guards.

"What Kagome? Are you planning to do anything, he looks like he's getting killed out there!" He said, trying to accuse her of a crime she had not committed to force her to help him. As if she would leave him there to fight alone against a powerful demon.

"I know Souta, but he's fine." She whispered, Shiori was too entranced by the fight to pay attention to their words. "He's a demon, I should have figured that out earlier but I've gotten too comfortable not fighting that I didn't even notice his energy signal."

Souta nodded accepting the fact that he was able to fend for himself and that his older sister was going to help him.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, he was determined to help his sister in any and every way he could.

"I need you to go to my room and get me my bow and arrows!" When had her kid brother grown up to be such an adult!

Souta nodded once more and started to crawl away from her, he didn't get too far before he was taken into a tight hug.

"Be careful Souta." Kagome whispered into his ear and let her brother go to do his mission.

Kagome stood, covering her brother with her shadow and ran toward their demon guards and kicked him with her heels drawing all the attention to her allowing her brother a clear and unhindered path to the house.

The demon just grabbed her by the arm and threw her back into the circle where she and the others where being held minus the youngest one. None of the demons noticed the missing boy, and if they did they cared not for him. What could he do to them, right?

* * *

Kurama tried to steady his hand as he lashed his whip at his opponent once again. He winced as his makeshift bandages pulled at his wound. How long would it take for Yusuke and the others to arrive, he had been stalling for too long now, far too long.

"Transform Kurama! You can't hope to defeat me as you are now." Karasu yelled to him and as if to make his point clear another bomb exploded near his ankles.

"Karasu I will not satisfy your blood lust by giving you the fight you seek, if you wish to defeat me then you will have to do it while in this form."

There was no point in denying anything at this point, his mother and the others must have noticed the difference in speed and agility. Hell his power increased dramatically after he took that hit; a mistake in calculations on his part. He should have known Karasu was not going to hold back because he was in his human form; after all he didn't during the dark tournament, why grow a heart now.

Karasu paused and stopped his attack on himself. He was smirking. 'Shit' Kurama thought and started to run towards his mother and the Higurashi family that were held captive.

"I'll kill them regardless Kurama; Transform and you might be able to save one of them." Karasu said.

To emphasis his words, a bomb exploded near Shiori's left foot and she screamed in fright and pain as a gash appeared on her slender ankle.

He appeared in front of the group that instant after, blocking any further attacks on them and his mother.

"Karasu stop this! This fight is between you and me, don't bring them into it."

"It's too late Kurama, they know you so they are going to die. Transform Kurama and I might spare a life or two." He said while looking at Shiori.

Kurama growled not caring that it scared his mother and startled his 'fiancé'. His fists clenched into fists, he didn't even wince as his claws dug into the palm of his hands.

He had no choice, to protect them he had to transform. Yusuke and the others were taking too long, he couldn't wait any longer.

Kurama closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying his nerves and calling forth the demon blood he had repressed for so long. Color left his hair turning it a silver sheen, his ears migrated to the top of his hair where they then morphed into his famous fox ears. His tail bone stretched into a fluffy silver tail and finally his cloths changed into his white robes.

He heard many gasps from behind him from both humans and demons alike.

"He lives!" "It was said that he died 17 years ago." "Oh my god, a silver kitsune."

The last one startled him, not only because she knew what breed he was but because it came from his 'fiancé' Kagome. He would have turned to question her if he was not in a fight right now, he just turned back to give her a small glance with startling gold eyes then turned to face Karasu once again.

"You have pushed too far Karasu, to threaten me and mine in such a way. You best put up the best damn fight you have ever had because I will not hold back any longer." Kurama growled out and launched himself in the battle; this time as an alpha Kitsune protecting his pack.

* * *

So what did you think? Again I'm sorry for the long wait and a short chapter for it. The next one will be much more interesting. Kagome is actually going to participate in the battle this time and kick some demon ass.

**AUTHORS NOTE****: Hey there I just had the greatest idea on the planet!!!**

For all those artists out there that like this fan fiction then I would like post a contest in honor of this fic, yes I am allowed to do that its my story after all and I know just as much as everyone else that they are going to want see the scenes in color and drawn out.

**This is a contest where the winner receives:**

1- First few chapters (Fully written) of the Sequel in advance!!!

2- A chapter dedicated to them where they can manipulate the characters the way they wish. (so long as they aren't dead)

3- Some say in events that come in the future.

4- And praise from me and every fan of 'Love's True Light'

**5- and maybe anything else that I can put here that I don't have to send personally by mail like money or what not, I'm poor okay, I'm only 17! If you have any ideas for other prizes or anything you'd like to win send it to me through a review, I might just tag it to the list. **

You have a month after this story ends to choose a scene, draw it and submit it.

You may enter more than once but only one entry per chapter per person.

There is no art talent required to do this, the best person to capture the story in all its glory wins.

It will be up for voting on Under my penname Evil-Toilet-Paper.

I will let you all know with an authors note when the submissions end and the voting begins.

I will as well be posting my own works up there for voting. (I'm not that great)

Think about it, this is a long time and a lot of scenes that can be done. And the prizes!!! Who wouldn't want to manipulate a story that they are reading and see the first few chapter of the sequel in advance.

Yes I'm promoting, I'm boasting and I'm proud of it. I love this fic, it is my newest brain child and I've never done an art contest like this. So if anyone is interested then let me know it the reviews!

I love you all!!!

Gothic Lust


	7. Chapter 7

**Loves True Light****  
****By: Gothic Lust******

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure****  
_  
_**_**Rated R**_**_  
_  
****For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language!****  
****You have been fore warned******

**Authors note: **

**Sorry that this wasn't updated sooner. I was having problems with my Documents so I couldn't upload anything no matter what I did. I am also going to take this time to say that this chapter is short, mainly a filler but the next one is awesome. I just started writing it and I have so far 5 pages of good stuff and it keeps getting better. **

**Remember if there is anything you would like to see in this fic just let me know and I'll consider it. Especially when it comes to the sexy stuff. Yup any fantasies, or just something you would like to see this couple do let me know and I'll think about it. **

**THERE ARE NOT GOING TO BE ANY LEMONS AS OF YET. I WILL LET YOU KNOW IN ADVANCE IF THERE IS GOING TO BE ANY. I JUST WANT IDEAS ON WHAT YOU WANT TO READ!**

**Summary: **Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each others most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the ever changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

**This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. **

**This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. And now the promised chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: ****  
****By: Gothic Lust**

Souta silently congratulated himself on his stealthy escape from his demon guards. He crouched behind his mothers wilting rose bush to watch his sister kick some large demon down and then a few more before she was thrown into the center with everyone else.

'Nee-san I promise not to fail you. I will get your bow and you will slay these demons as you were meant to.' He thought as he crawled low in the dirt.

Mud seeped into the knees of his jeans and the elbow of his shirt but the grime didn't stop him from reaching the back door of the house. He couldn't risk the front door, one of the demons could easily hear the squeak of the hinges and it would be all over for him.

He stood slowly, his knees stiff from the long crawl, and placed one hand on the cold metal knob turning it to the right. No good! Left, right, left, right, and a push and pull. No matter how many times he turned the knob the door wouldn't open.

'Damn, I forgot mom asked me to make sure this door was unable to open, something about Kagome escaping.' he sighed at his forgetfulness. Okay, plan B was what again?

Souta moved around the house to the far side, he leaned to peek over the edge to see a blur of blonde and silver dancing around each other. He didn't stay long to figure out what he saw; all he was concerned about was getting into the house.

A cold metal slab touched Souta's arm and he nearly screamed out in fright. With his pounding heart lodged forcefully in his throat he turned to see it was only the stupid garbage can. He then laughed and scratched his head, closing his eyes as his mothers words flooded back into his mind.  
_  
__"Souta, don't forget to take the trash out to the curb before you leave. I want everything to be perfect and a stinky yard is very unflattering." She said to her son while plopping her tired body on the couch with a soft 'Plff'. _

_"Yea, okay Oka-san." He mumbled out while playing his new video game. His bribery present from his mother to make sure he didn't cause any mischief. __  
_  
"Whoops." He placed the lid on the smelly can of week old trash and climbed on.

The metal canister below him started to wobble dangerously. 'If it falls I'm done for' he thought and gulped.

If this thing fell it would emit a sound that would alert the demons to their missing captive.

'Breathe Souta! You're doing great. I'm sure Kagome can do this without problem.' His eyes narrowed slightly. 'She probably would have found a less hassling way to get in; she would have never locked that back door.'

It swung too far forward towards the tree he was trying to get to, there was not way to recover so the young boy jumped and grabbed the lowest branch wrapping both arms and legs around it while shutting his eyes tightly as to not see his demise.

A few minutes passed before he realized he made it. He quickly righted himself up and stood on the branch. He shuffled slowly towards the trunk and began to climb up towards Kagome's bedroom window.

A sudden pain in his left arm made him realize he was not alone. He lost his balance on the branch he was standing on and fell down a few feet and was stopped by a thick branch connecting with his back.

He cried out in pain and gripped his bleeding arm tightly. It coated his fingers, making is slippery to hold onto the branch and right him self once more.

The demon was small, purple-ish in color and had only one large eye with a red iris. The body was circular and out the 'sides' sprouted clawed arms and legs and a pair of large leather bat-like wings. Souta clutched his new wound and kicked the offending Yu-Gi-OH related creature far from his body and lifted himself to a higher branch.

The thing came at him once more and using his good arm to support his weight on the trunk Souta swung his right leg out send the creature to the side and into the hard concrete floor, blood spilling from where the demon received road rash.  
'Take that! Ha, nobody can beat me, the Great Souta!' When the demon got up to attack, Souta quickly turned blue in fright.He scrambled up the tree as fast as he could with and injured arm and another hand covered in slimy blood. He slipped a couple of times and landed painfully on his rear but forgot the pain as the demon swooped in from above and attacked.

The thing screeched in a horrible pitch from a mouth that was barely noticeable when closed, and huge and full of razor sharp pointy teeth when open. Souta jumped out of the way and grabbed a higher branch.

The thing screeched and turned in a large curve upwards trying to swoop in again from the top of the tree. Souta groaned and lifted his small body up to the branch. Luckily for him it was the branch closest to Kagome's Window.

He ran the length from the trunk to the window, surprisingly never loosing his balance. He pounded his fist into the window when he found out it too was locked.

"Damn it all." He cursed and turned in time to kick the demon away from him once more. The window didn't break or budge no matter how many times he pounded and kicked it. The demon came and attacked once more.

This time Souta ducked and it ran face first into the window, the glass shattered all around him, landing in his hair, in the bedroom and on the floor very far below him. The demon inside hit his sisters closet and was knocked out cold.

He didn't bother to finish the demon off, he ran to his sisters yellow monstrous backpack and grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows from beside it and ran to his bedroom, threw open the window and called out his sisters name.

"Kagome!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YUSUKE!!!" Boton cried out to the young Spirit detective as he was thrown into yet another tree.

"Damn it. That bastard is getting on my nerves." Kuwabara said while slashing another demon with his spirit sword.

"Leave the fool be. No doubt he'll eventually figure out when he has no chance." This voice came from the air near Kuwabara, Kuwabara slashed and stopped in surprise.

"Oh its only you Hiei." He sighed in relief and turned back to the fighting.A moment or two passed before he finally registered what was said. "Shrimp! What do you mean by 'no chance.'?"

"Just what it means. Look at the guy. He's toying with him and Yusuke is using his Mazaku powers. He should leave while he has a chance and wait for Kurama. The fox is the only one right now that can defeat a man who uses his brain in a battle and not just brute strength." He stated simply, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Kuwabara did listen to the forbidden child any more; he left to slay more low level demons.

Boton moved closer to the forbidden child, hoping he may protect her.

"Is their any way to get out of here and still make it to Kurama in time?" She asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? You can't get out or anything?"

"This is a battle the Fox needs to fight himself. Any more people in the battle and he will lose."

"But…"

"All we can do know is delay the rest of these demons from reaching him. It's the best we can give him in this situation." Hiei left her alone, surrounded by trees. The demons wouldn't reach her here.

Boton cast her eyes down. She feared for him. Ever since she met him she was attracted to him. Sure she technically was dead and he's a demon that should be dead but that doesn't mean anything. She loved him. She wanted him safe from harm, and harm is were he was at the moment battling one of the most feared Youkai in the Spirit World.

"How could he still be alive?" she questioned and looked up to the night sky.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon picked her up and tossed her to the other end of the shrine, then ran towards her, claws out in full attack.

"Ouch!" She cried out in pain as she landed on her heel.

The shoes soles broke and her ankle twisted to the side.

She could see the demon running towards her so she grabbed the broken heel and stabbed into the chest of her charging opponent, purifying him instantly.

"I'm fed up with all this shit! I hate playing the damsel in distress role, it's not me." she yelled out her frustration and took a fighting stance, not caring that the dress rode up her legs and that she was lopsided from her missing sole.

Demons notice this and took the opportunity for entertainment and charged the poor 'defenseless' woman.

Kagome dodged one of the claws aimed at her chest and threw her palm in another demons face throwing her purification powers towards him.Another tried to swipe her legs from underneath her but she just jumped onto some demon's shoulder and used the heel she carried as a dagger stabbing the offending demon in the shoulder.

Many more fell to their deaths by her hands. It seems she had drawn attention to herself because not only were her family and Shiori watching but Kurama and the Karasu dude as well.

"Hm. Seems you're not useless after all." He twisted his wrist slightly and she felt something latch onto her leg.

She looked down to see a weird creature chained to her ankle. It had a dark purple face with large eyes and a wide mouth. Atop its head was a fuse like thing that was emitting sparks.

The creature continued to laugh at her and she freaked, kneeled down to try and tear it off. She hear another scream and saw Shiori with one strapped to her ankle as well.

"So now you have a dilemma here Kurama. Which one will you save. The woman you came to see as your mate or the one who gave birth to your avatar form?"

Kurama growled at Karasu for playing such a dirty trick. The clock was ticking and he didn't know what to do.

He may just loose them both if he took too long. He knew who he was going to save, it was decided in a heartbeat but how could he save Kagome as well?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
****AUTHORS NOTE: **

**I know short I'm sorry. But I'm saving the best part of the battle for last. **

**Next Chapter is going to be so much fun to write, believe me, it is probably one of the most action packed parts of this story. Okay well not 'The Most' but extremely worth this short filler chapter. Besides we needed to see what was happening with Yusuke and how Souta got to the bow. **

**P.S.: If you guys look at my bio you'll see a link to all of my favorite Anime/Manga first Episodes (if I could find them), Anime Music Videos (there are some good ones on Kurama), my deviantart account address, New Fan fiction ideas and more. **

**P.P.S.: Also could you please let me know what you think of the contest idea. Not many people have actually taken it into acount. **

**I can't believe i'm almost at 100 reviews!!! **

**I'm starting a drawing to show to all of you once I pass it. It's going to be a cute scene between Kagome and Kurama. I will post it on deviantart. If you go to my bio page you will find a link that can take you to my site. **

**I love you all so much. **

**Please review!!! **

**--Gothic Lust**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

**_Rated R_**

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note: THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. AND NOW HERE IS THE END TO THE BATTLE! KARASU YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!**

**If you go to my bio you will see a link at the top of the page. It will take you to a picture I drew for you all.**

**Review Reply:**

"_**NOO! DONT STOOP T-T" **__--__** CrOsSoVerz: **__Omg… I love this review. When I read it in my Journalism class I just started cracking up, everybody thought I was going insane (I have many moments like that). It relates to this chapter so much!!! Once you read it you'll understand. Thank you so much for reviewing. –Gothic Lust_

**Summary:**Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each others most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the every changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

** This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**Chapter 8**

**Last time**

_Kurama growled at Karasu for playing such a dirty trick. The clock was ticking and he didn't know what to do. He may just loose them both if he took too long. He knew who he was going to save, it was decided in a heartbeat but how could he save Kagome as well_?

**This time:**

Time was ticking; ticking and ticking. It sped by quickly leaving Kurama to choose what woman lived and which one died.

He didn't want to condemn anyone to death especially and innocent woman he had only met today. But his choice had been made once the bomb had been strapped to his mother's leg; Kurama was going to save his mother. But he was too far from her, he was much closer to Kagome and if he made a wrong move he may just loose both.

"Thirty seconds Kurama." Karasu laughed out from afar. He placed his hand delicately under his chin and cocked his head to the side, golden tresses of curly hair tumbled from his shoulder. "I wonder how this is going to turn out?" he questioned more to himself then anyone.

Thirty seconds. Not enough time. He panicked and moved one step towards his mother when his eyes caught sight of Kagome trying to wrench off the iron grip the 'thing' had on her slender ankle. She looked up and their eyes met. Some reason he knew what she was asking, pleading and he changed course and ran towards her instead.

She turned from him toward the direction Shiori was at. She grabbed a small rock and threw it at the pregnant woman's feet. When the rock hit the floor right beside his mother a barrier erected itself around her and the bomb. Kurama tackled Kagome to the ground and shielded her with his body and both bombs exploded.

Kagome and Kurama both cried out in pain and in the background they could hear Shiori scream out as well. They both turned to see only minor damage to Shiori's leg, a small gash, nothing serious. When Kurama tried to lift himself from between Kagome's legs she stopped him and pulled him closer.

"Don't move, we're surrounded by bombs." she whispered into his ear.

Now the situation was indeed not one that he should be in during any battle. He was basically in the missionary position and as it would seem, ready to take her with ferocity. It didn't help to settle his mind from wondering when her breast were right before his eyes and she breathing heavily from him tackling the wind out of her.

He could feel the aura's of the bombs and knew she was not lying, but the feeling was fuzzy and he could not tell how many there were or where they were located. So the best he could do was not to move a muscle and hopefully not set off any bomb or crush the small woman beneath him.

His awareness to Karasu's bombs had lowered now that he was back to his human form. The explosion must have taken a lot out of his stamina or maybe it was the blood loss, because his would was not reopen once more and he just gained another on his leg. But now was not the time for Karasu or his spirit awareness, right now he needed to get this woman out of harms way.

"You can see the bombs can you not?" Kurama asked in a low, almost husky voice.

He could see her face was pale except for the large red blush that stained her cheeks. Her lips quivered, her hands moved slowly from around his neck to her sides. Her nod was enough to answer his question.

"Is there an opening?"

She nodded again slowly and pointed to her right. She then spoke in a whisper. "It's only big enough for us to roll though, it won't get us too far, but it will get us closer to the house."

It was true; to the right was the house not too far away, maybe a few yards or so.

"How close can we get to it?"

"Almost to the wall, but Kurama." Her blush seemed to grow brighter and she turned her head away, breaking his gaze from her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked. He was concerned; maybe she had been injured when he had tackled her or when the bomb had exploded?

"My dress is stuck in your belt and the noose at my neck has come undone." She blushed even more at the thought of her body being exposed to such a degree, especially in front of him.

Kurama blushed and looked between them to see indeed the silky material of her dress was caught in the buckle of his belt. The best he could do now for her modesty was to tie the halter top at the nape of her neck; he could do nothing for the caught material that could wait for later, right now they needed to get away from the mass of bombs.

He held her shoulders tightly, lowering his body as close to hers as possible. As if on instinct Kagome immediately wound her arms around his neck and Kurama rolled them to the right, getting them closer to the house and away from so many bombs.

Karasu's laughter rang and bounced from the walls of the shrine, echoing into his ears where it there rang in his head as he rolled both him and Kagome away from danger. Several bombs exploded near them but none were able to touch them. Kagome forced Kurama to stop two yards away from the wall of the main house, he understood why. Bombs surrounded them completely now.

"Kurama there is an opening right above us." She said to him, her blush still forcefully dominant on the small features of her face.

Kurama nodded and shuffled his hands underneath her neck and tied the two pieces of cloth together as quickly and tightly as he could with out hurting her. She thanked him and held onto him tightly.

"How much space do I have?"

"Not much but if you jump through really quickly then we should get out of here without injury, but just in case I'll place a barrier around us." She said and her hands glowed a silvery pink. A small bubble surrounded them, then shrunk to mold against the curves of their bodies.

"You're a Miko?" He asked curiously. Mikos should no exist anymore since the demon world was created there was no need for protectors such as them.

"Yes, I promise to explain everything later if you explain why a demon such as yourself is here in the human world."

"Agreed." He said and crushed her petite, curvaceous body to him and leapt through the small opening.

He heard Kagome scream and his body tensed. He immediately followed directions she had nearly shouted to him in her fright. Those directions ended them both on a wall, her trapped between him and the said wall of the house, one leg positioned to the side of his hip.

"Well, at least we are now off the floor." She said with a goofy smile.

He could feel her breast crushed against his chest and his thoughts yet again began to wander. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Kagome's kid brother call out her name. Both He and Kagome looked up to see her brother staring down at them with a confused look, a bow and quiver of arrows in hand.

"Good job Souta! Throw them down."

"What the…" Souta said but didn't bother to finish his sentence as he watch some yellow light explode near his sister and her 'fiancé.' Both screamed out in pain and surprise.

Souta didn't bother to ask questions, he just threw the bow down to his sister, when she caught it he threw down the quiver as well; but a well placed bomb exploded above their heads and the shockwave sent the quiver of arrows flying towards Karasu, only one managed to fall out and land near Kurama.

Karasu laughed at the idea of a mere mortal woman with limited spiritual power could possibly wish to fight against him; that this woman had the nerve to actually think she could win.

"Human weapons can't defeat me woman. Even demon abilities you saw from Kurama himself have little damage on me what so ever."

It was true, during the entire battle Kurama had only managed to injure Karasu a handful of times whilst Kurama was littered with injuries. But Kagome knew that Karasu only came out to so many injuries because he was the antagonist, he was not fighting to defend or protect anyone. Anyone who fights to save someone normally gains more injuries because he or she needs to worry about the people he or she is protecting as well as their own body.

Kagome reached between Kurama and herself, took hold of his belt and her dress and tugged them apart, not caring that the material of her dress ripped, leaving it cut by her upper thighs. She pulled her leg down from Kurama's hip and slid low on his body to reach the arrow without touching the bomb.

She could feel Kurama stiffen slightly during her movement downwards and she knew why, she too had been trying to contain her naughty thoughts since he hand tackled her 15 minutes ago.

Her fingers brushed the fledges of the arrow. She was able to maneuver the arrow so she would grip it between the tips of her pointer and middle finger, then she began to slowly drag it towards her. In her mind she was doing a nice happy dance. She was able to do something right, she just prayed to god Karasu didn't stop his maniacal laughter and stop her from grabbing the arrow.

Once is was firmly in her hand she was able to lift her self back up to meet Kurama face to face. She smiled brightly and showed the arrow she was able to grab. He nodded to her and slowly moved to the side and flipped them so she was on the outer side.

Kagome turned slowly and strung the arrow onto her trusty bow. She pulled the string back till it was taught and aimed for Karasu. She was about to release the arrow when Kurama held her hand and slowly directed the bow to aim towards the group of demons surrounding Shiori and her family.

"Aim for them, I'll take care of Karasu." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome nodded and fired the arrow, everyone watched as it purified every single demon in that group, which was a large group of maybe 40 or so. 'When did my power increase so much?' Kagome questioned herself.

She didn't bother to search for the answer because Karasu had now noticed the threat that stared him down in the face. He had stopped his laughing to stare straight at the one who was causing him so much distress.

"Woman, you should have used that arrow on me; your mistake will cost you and everyone else their lives." he said and detonated every single bomb that surrounded Kurama and herself.

Kurama immediately flipped Kagome and himself, shielding her once again with his body. Kagome erected a barrier around them, and the house, hopefully it was powerful enough to keep the blast from harming the house. If the house fell then Souta would be injured, they would be injured and Shiori and her family would be injured from the flying rubble.

A gust of wind blew at them, Kagome was nearly swept away by it if Kurama had not pressed his body closer to her, successfully pinning her in place. His fingers dug into the plaster and wood of the house's wall structure. He could hear Souta whimpering, the boy's nails scratching against the metal post of the bed he held onto desperately.

Kurama could feel Kagome burry her head into the crook of his shoulder to shield her face and eyes from the dust and wind. Her small warm breath tickled his skin and he pushed himself closer to her and the wall, the feeling of her body beneath him just reminded him of how small and fragile she truly was. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest, her legs to either sides of his hips and her arms by his shoulders- fingers clenched on his white shirt. Miko or not she was still human and as a human woman she could be easily hurt by this. Hell a human man would be injured if caught in this wind alone.

When the winds subsided, Kurama quickly checked to see if everyone was okay. It seems Kagome too was able to erect a barrier around her family and Shiori as well because they were fine. Her brother was also alright. He turned to look down at Kagome and saw her trying to regain her balance. He held her tightly and once she had regained it he left to attack Karasu once again.

Since every single bomb around them had been detonated Kagome was free to move away from the wall she was kept so close to by Kurama. Kagome understood what Kurama was trying to do by attacking Karasu like that; he was distracting him so that she could retrieve her arrows unhindered.

"Be careful." She whispered to no one unparticular, though the message was meant for Kurama.

She spotted an arrow not too far from her and took off sprinting on broken heels. Karasu didn't notice her but the other demons did. They broke from their circle formation and dove towards her. Kagome, knowing she would not reach the arrow in time with her 'heels' she slid, her dress tearing showing more flesh then she wanted.

Her hand gripped her arrow and notched it. The demons were coming in fast, she had no time. She aimed the tip of the arrow head with Karasu's chest.

"Kurama!" She yelled out in warning and shot the arrow, the spiritual powers laced in the flying projectile purified a great amount of the demons coming towards her. Kagome had no time to see if her arrow hit her target and a demon swung his large furry brown arm towards her head. She ducked and swung her bow in an arc, slicing the demon in half, the remains turned to dust before they hit the ground.

She continued her fight, slicing demons in half, in quarters and purifying the remains all while making her way closer to the next arrow on the floor.

Kagome took a risky look to the side and noticed Karasu and Kurama still fighting. Karasu's movements were slower, sluggish; the arrow she fired was imbedded deep within his right side.

"Damn!" Kagome cursed and continued to fight her way towards the arrow. Next time she was not going to miss.

Sorry for the long wait, things come up and High school requirements don't help. I decided to split the chapter and end it here since I was getting writers block after the next few pages and it was here that it ended so smoothly. And it leaves you yet again on another cliff hanger.

Hope you all don't hate me, but I only can update at school.

Sorry for the long wait.

--Gothic Lust


	9. Chapter 9

**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

**_Rated R_**

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note: Hey guy's I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, but I haven't been able to crank out anything for a long time. The only reason I was able to do so today is because my grandmother just passed away and to get her off my mind I dove into writing. I wrote a poem for her, it's at the bottom of the page. I'm going to be reading it at her funeral on Thursday. And you want to know what sucks even worse, I have midterms tomorrow for creative writing. There is no way I'm going to be in the mood to write anything when I get there, let alone take a multiple choice test. So wish me luck on that.**

**And please don't send me your pity. We all knew she was going to die. There's a curse on my family, at least for her side. No one has lived past the age of 78 and my grandmother died a month before her 79th birthday. She's born a few days after me. I'm February 7th and she's the 12th, the day of my senior breakfast. Yea, life isn't looking so well right now. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try writing the other one, but don't expect it to be long or posted soon. And now….**

**THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. AND NOW HERE IS THE END TO THE BATTLE! KARASU YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!**

**If you go to my bio you will see a link at the top of the page. It will take you to a picture I drew for you all. **

**Summary:**Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each other's most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the every changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

**This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

_**

* * *

Previously on Love's True Light:**_

"_Thirty seconds Kurama." Karasu laughed out from afar. He placed his hand delicately under his chin and cocked his head to the side, golden tresses of curly hair tumbled from his shoulder. "I wonder how this is going to turn out?" he questioned more to himself then anyone. __­­­­­­

* * *

_

_She turned from him toward the direction Shiori was at. She grabbed a small rock and threw it at the pregnant woman's feet. When the rock hit the floor right beside his mother a barrier erected itself around her and the bomb. Kurama tackled Kagome to the ground and shielded her with his body and both bombs exploded. _

* * *

"_Don't move, we're surrounded by bombs." she whispered into his ear. _

* * *

"_You can see the bombs can you not?" Kurama asked in a low, almost husky voice. _

* * *

"_My dress is stuck in your belt and the noose at my neck has come undone." She blushed even more at the thought of her body being exposed to such a degree, especially in front of him. _

* * *

"_You're a Miko?" He asked curiously. Mikos should not exist anymore since the demon world was created there was no need for protectors such as them. _

* * *

"_Aim for them, I'll take care of Karasu." He whispered in her ear. _

* * *

"_Woman, you should have used that arrow on me; your mistake will cost you and everyone else their lives." he said and detonated every single bomb that surrounded Kurama and herself. _

* * *

"_Damn!" Kagome cursed and continued to fight her way towards the arrow. Next time she was not going to miss._

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Kurama turned when he heard his name shouted. He saw Kagome in stance and an arrow flying towards him. Her warning to him did not go unnoticed by Karasu, he jumped to the left just as the arrow approached but Kurama wasn't about to let the attack go to waste. He grabbed the shaft, hissed as it burned the flesh of his hand and redirected it towards Karasu. The arrow hit him straight in his right side, nearly piercing his lung. An injury that would prove to be deadly if he continued to fight.

He watched with a smirk as the purification powers laced into the arrow ate away at Karasu's injured side. Kurama immediately took advantage of his opponents' weakness and aimed a kick to the arrows exposed shaft. He drove the arrowhead another two inches into Karasu's lung, cracking four ribs, before jumping back to dodge a powerful left hook.

Karasu groaned and staggered, swinging his arms as he tried to regain his balance. He did not bother to remove the arrow now lodged deep in his chest, but gathered demonic energy into his left hand and slammed it against his injured chest. He was careful to avoid the arrow so he would not drive it in any farther. Kurama could hear and smell the searing and burning of Karasu's flesh, an injury he brought upon himself.

Blood stopped pouring from his wound, the charred arrow smoking and the feathers gray and clumped. He let out a crazed laugh and launched himself into another onslaught of rapid punches and kicks.

Kurama dodged, blocked, punched and kicked. He never once dared to use the remaining strength he had on calling his rose whip. If there was anything he learned from his battle with Karasu during the Dark Tournament, it was to save your energy and use it wisely. He was lucky to have survived that battle after using all his demonic and spiritual energy, being then forced to use his life energy to defeat his foe.

A well placed kick to Karasu's gut sent him flying into the old well house, the roof and walls collapsing on top of him, driving the arrow deeper into his flesh. Karasu stilled for a few moments to rethink his battle plans thoroughly.

It was not working according to plan. True Kurama was injured and far from his spirit detective companions but he was not alone in his fight. Karasu did not take into consideration the young woman living in the shrine. He would never have guessed a living breathing Miko still thrived on battle and stayed on this side of the barrier.

He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. Demons still crossed the barrier every day, a Miko must have been born on this side to keep the raging demons from destroying the Ningenkai. 'Does Spirit World know of her existence?' he wondered as he climbed from the rubble of the previously whole well house. Karasu glared at Kurama, the young man's stance was slightly weak due to all his injuries but still far stronger and well balanced then he had hoped him to be at this moment.

Their eyes met and Karasu found the answer to his question. 'They don't know.' He smirked and doubled over as his humor got the better of him, he began to laugh.

His laughter caught everyone of guard. It was unwarranted and unfounded. Where could he have found such humor in a deadly situation such as this? Kurama raised an eyebrow to his adversaries' antics and for a moment questioned the demons sanity.

"What's so funny?"

"You didn't know about her did you?" Karasu said after calming himself. He straightened himself to face Kurama, his countenance still showing his lingering mirth in the form of a wide smirk.

Kurama's eyes narrowed, unsure of where his question would lead the conversation. He decided not to even bother answering. Anything he did at this point regarding Koenma's knowledge of a miko's existence in the Ningenkai would be completely obvious. He had no idea. Kurama instead launched himself deep into attacking Karasu.

Both were tired and wounded, with little strength left to fight or defend this last attack was going to determine the outcome of the battle.

'I don't have enough strength to summon any of my plants.' Kurama glared at Karasu and dodged a punch by a hairs width. 'Giving my life energy this time won't do any good. Just like before, Karasu will survive. I need something more permanent.'

It was then that the idea sprung on him. He kicked Karasu hard and threw two hard punches to his gut and cheek before taking planning an infallible attack to destroy Karasu once and for all.

Kagome gave a small scream as a demon tore into her right thigh. The claws dug deep, tearing the muscle, making her unable to move. She hit the ground hard, spraining her left wrist. "Curse my luck!" she muttered, placing all her weight on her right hand to force her tired and battered body up once again. The demons surrounding her did not let her get too far before a heavy foot pushing on her back forced her into the mud again.

She let out a small whimper as her wounds screamed with the strain. Breathing was getting harder and harder because the foot was placing too much weight on her chest. She cried out even louder when another foot joined the first. Kagome placed her hand before her face and concentrated on gathering her miko energy into a solid sphere of raw power. She had remembered doing that once before during the final battle with Naraku. It was the killing blow she had sent to him before she blanked out and awoke here in her time.

The miko power she drew upon became a hazy glow of pink light. She concentrated hard on tapping into her energy reserves and pulling out the necessary amount that she would need to obliterate her enemies, beads of sweat gathered on her brow. This would be the last form of attack Kagome possessed without a weapon to channel her energy through. If she couldn't reach that last arrow, then she would be a sitting duck to all the demons surrounding her; not to mention Shiori and her family would be in danger.

Things then happened in a flash; one, she felt she was no longer connected to the ground, her dress soaked in mud. Two, the demons surrounding her were dead (She had not been the one to kill them) and three, she was sitting, quite comfortably mind you, in Suuichi's arms.

She blinked rapidly, confused by these turn of events. She had been ready to kick demon ass with her sphere of raw power, now here she was, in the arms of a bleeding, and she must say, nearly naked, hot kitsune male.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea," she said nearly breathless. "I'm fine."

"Good. I need you to help me defeat Karasu."

She squeaked as Kurama jumped over the remains, or what was left of the demons that had been attacking her to round the houses edge. He leaned against the white wall and allowed her to slide down his body as his arms released her to a standing position.

Once she was standing, Kurama pushed her against the wall, tore a part of his shirt that wasn't covered in blood and grime, squatted and began to wrap her wound. Kagome didn't complain, she figured I'd be best to let him wrap it, considering he was now asking for her help.

"I was helping you, that was until you decided I was of little help back there." He pulled the make-shift bandages tighter around her thigh to staunch the blood flow. "Ow!" she hissed, and tried to pull her leg back from his grasp. Didn't work. "Sorry, didn't mean to cause you any more harm." Silence resumed once again over them. Just what could he have been planning? His face was so serious, concentrated on the battle and not on the task at hand.

"What was that attack you were going to use just now?"

"That? Oh, it was, um… I don't really have a name for it yet. But it's basically a sphere of my spirit energy. It's in its raw form because I wasn't channeling it through any medium other than my hand. Normally I have to lace it into a weapon, mostly my arrows, bow, staff or a sword. Basically anything that I can stick a demon with."

"Good. This is just what I needed."

"Um, you needed my power?" Kurama tied a knot at the end of the shirt and grabbed her wrist "OUCH! Be more gentle please, that's my wrist not a toothpick."

"Sorry, again." Kagome watched as he pulled a green, almost waxy looking leaf with a purple vein running down the middle from behind his hair and rubbed it against her sprained wrist.

"And yes, do you think you can lace it into my rose whip?"

He looked her straight in the face, eye to eye, emerald green to sapphire blue. Kagome hadn't noticed when he had transformed from gorgeous kitsune to still gorgeous red head human. She held no complaints to it; only, she did miss the ears- and that god damn tail. It just reminded her of how much more power he contained, that he wasn't just any male, he was a demon male, a kitsune, on the complete opposite side of the pole for her.

"I don't think so. Our spiritual energies would probably cancel out. Your whip would turn back into a rose and my spirit energy would disperse harmlessly. Besides, I've never tried to lace it into anything demonic."

"That doesn't matter. What matters right now is if you can throw it. Can you?"

"I don't know. I've never done that before."

"Kagome, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

They were again locked eye to eye. Even though she had just met him a few hours ago, it didn't matter; she knew she could trust him. Her smile was the only thing Kurama needed to continue forward with his plan. He gripped her shoulders firmly and pulled her into an embrace. The action took Kagome's breath away. She didn't know how to react so she did nothing.

His lips were then suddenly next to her ear. "When I give the signal, you'll know what it is, you throw that sphere. Until then, gather all the power you can without hurting yourself."

"But how do I know what the signal is?" She whispered into his ear, calls from Karasu could be heard from around the corner. "What if I throw it at the wrong time and…"

Kurama hugged her closer to his body, it was meant to be reassuring, though he wasn't too convinced on how well that message went across. "Don't worry, trust me, and trust yourself. You'll know."

And with that he disappeared once again leaving her to contemplate his actions and words. She decided it would be safer to hand out here on the side of the house where she could gather her remaining energy undisturbed. The sounds of Kurama's battle with Karasu reached her ears along with the o so familiar sound of tearing flesh and breaking bone. Kagome didn't dare to turn from her spot on the wall, afraid that the one injured would be none other than Kurama himself.

Slowly she gathered her powers into her right hand. She saw from the corner of her eye Souta sneaking around the side of the house, making his way silently towards her. Kagome didn't move to acknowledge him, nor did she look down at her palm to see the progress of her effort. Kagome continued to stare at the skies, waiting for the signal that Kurama was to send her, hoping that she wouldn't miss it.

The sound of snapping leaves made her jump and look, though reluctantly, around the edge. Before her was a Kurama, human and fragile, dodging Karasu's attacks. Left and right the blonde haired demon threw energy bombs, knowing full well that Kurama couldn't see them and this senses had dulled due to the large amount of blood and burning flesh on the shrine grounds.

"Kagome, are you sure everything's going to be alright?"

Souta sounded so meek, like a frightened child at a carnival. Kagome truthfully didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted to tell him how things were not looking so well. How she could barely stand, how this attack was going to be her last unless she happened to find her other shoe and used it as a boomerang, but even then, there would be no purification powers to lace within the object. Instead she opted for the easiest answer to give him. Hope.

"Don't you worry your tiny head over such things. Remember, I battled demons for years before coming back victorious."

"Yea, but still. I can't help but worry. That Suuichi guy doesn't seem trustworthy. What if he tries to steal the jewel after defeating that demon? What if this all wasn't a trick to weaken you?"

"Oh Souta, I promise you he's trustworthy. I can feel it."

"But how can you be sure?"

"I can't, but if I trust him, like he trusts me at this point to help him defeat that demon bastard Karasu, then I'm sure he's not too bad. Besides, we're trading stories after this battle. We'll find out more about Suuichi soon enough."

"Kagome, I'm still not so sure."

"Don't worry Souta, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Souta didn't bring up the trust factor again. He took his sisters words to heart and placed some of his faith into the stranger. He had yet to test if he was worthy of loving his sister. He hadn't gotten any time to test him, any of his pre-set traps, like letting grandpa out of his room, failed miserably.

He tried to catch him in an embarrassing conversation during dinner, going between the young man and his mother for any information. Suuichi proved to be hard to trick. He placed no walls between the questions and himself, didn't even flinch when Souta asked if he had been in a 'serious' relationship with another woman. Suuichi answered yes, he had been in those sort of 'serious' relationships, but they were unsuccessful and didn't go too far- at least they didn't last long. If Suuichi had hit a home run with those girls he sure didn't make it too obvious, but Souta understood the answer as 'yes', Suuichi has had sex and there was nothing to say otherwise. The others at the table had not understood what was asked; it seemed a conversation between men. With grandpa locked away in his room with his ration of the meal, and the two were able to keep that part a secret, at least, from those that didn't want to interpret their words farther than the surface.

The sounds of the battle were still raging from around the corner of the house. Souta continued to watch his sister, her palm ablaze, swallowed by the blinding bright power of her purity. He watched interested as the colors began to change from silvery pink to a dazzling range of blue and purple hues. Flecks of silver and pink could be found in the center of her flaming palm, the sphere of raw energy so powerful it was dancing sporadically, like fire in the wind.

"Um… Kagome…." Souta tried fruitlessly to gain his sisters attention, but alas she was intensely watching the battle, scanning for any possible sign from Suuichi to launch her attack upon the bastard.

Souta was now desperate to gain her attention as the colors of her magic changed once again. No longer were there purple or pinks, and the dark blue now shimmered a silvery aqua. The dancing flames whipped around violently in the wind, and as Kagome turned to finally acknowledge her brother with an angry glare, a green aura encased her raw energy, solidifying slowly into a tight knot, a small sphere about the size of a baseball in the palm of her hand, glassy and electric.

Kagome forgot the reason why she turned around so angrily, her left fist half raised, ready to strike the irritation on the head when she took sight of her hand. Her powers, now swirling in a perfect sphere, a dance between green and silvery aqua energies, mystified her. It took her a few moments of staring at her palm to understand the meaning behind the new development. She nearly screamed as her brain pieced together the clue.

Kagome jumped from her knees to her feet, hissed in pain as her injures pulled and stretched, then raced out into the battle arena Karasu had so plainly made of her courtyard. She screamed out her warning to Suuichi as she threw the sphere as hard and straight as she could towards the protruding arrow in Karasu's chest.

What happened next was nothing short of phenomenal. Kagome watched in amazement as Suuichi spun on his heels, his rose whip circling around his body. Mid turn he changed into the devilishly handsome kitsune, snapped his wrist forward towards the slow traveling sphere of power. From his enclosed hand sprung forth vines and flowers. The petals from the flowers fell and danced in the wind, heading with dead accuracy towards a stunned Karasu, slicing his skin.

The vines grew, a demon plant she recognized as the Kyūketsu Shokubutsu or better known as the vampire plant. It surrounded his whip that had just wound itself loosely around the purity sphere. With another flick of the wrist, the entire mass was sent hurtling fast towards Karasu.

Karasu at that very instant could see in the reflection of the bright sphere his death. It was looming closer towards him and he was frightened by it. Having died once and under no circumstance was he going to return to that state, he ran. Karasu's path was instantly blocked by Suuichi, who had crossed the distance in a matter of seconds and with his whip creation, threw Karasu back.

Another snap of his wrist the wipe soared, cutting through the air dragging the sphere behind in an arc. The vines wrapped around Karasu's body, attaching to his skin, breaking it and spilling the blood beneath. The sphere held in the whips clutches hit the arrow protruding from Karasu's chest. A blinding white light and a sonic boom surrounded the shrine. Kagome was thrown back against the house, she could hear her mother and Shiori cry out and Souta curse, hitting a tree with a loud thump.

Suuichi and Karasu were nowhere to be seen. When the blinding light faded, and sound finally regained ground on the shrine, all that was left of the battle were destroyed stones from the courtyard, a demolished well house and a large crater where Karasu once stood. She searched for Suuichi everywhere but could not see him. When the dust from the destruction cleared from the steps, Kagome could see his prone form lying by the top steps.

Kagome ran towards him, ignoring her pain. When she reached him, she kneeled and checked his pulse. Just as her fingers touched the skin of his neck, she heard him groan. She moved back a bit to give him room to lift himself from the floor and breathe.

"Suuichi are you okay?"

"Yea." He groaned out and sat up. Lifting himself with the small of his back since he was face first in the concrete, using his arms to push him slowly.

Kagome heard him hiss in pain. His wound obviously reopened and was bleeding feely again. Kagome moved over to him, placing one arm over her shoulders and lifted him from the ground to his feet. She then halfway carried him to the house.

"Suuichi! Suuichi! Are you alright?" both looked up to see Shiori racing towards them, her ankle and pregnancy slowing her down.

Kun-loon's quick thinking saved the poor woman and her very injured son from even more injury by grabbing her by the arm and leading her inside the relative shelter of the house, promising her an explanation as to the events of this night. Kagome entered the house and deposited Suuichi on the living room couch.

After a good half hour of calming down, healing and several pots of tea, the beginnings of a very long talk began to form. It started after Kagome had placed down the towel she had been using to clean Suuichi's stomach wound, fascinated as it slowly began to heal right before her eyes. However, knowing that it would still take a whole day to seal because of the amount of energy used, she placed an ointment she made upon it and wrapped it tight, staunching the thinning blood flow. She sat down, her own injuries tended to by her mother.

"Does anybody mind explaining what happened tonight? I can certainly say I'm not dreaming since I feel pain," Shiori then pinched herself for good measure, wincing slightly because she used more force than necessary. "And that. So please, tell me… Suuichi? What's going on?"

"Do you wish to start or should I? I must tell you now thought, this story stretches even before my human birth." Suuichi asked, startling his mother more at his choice of words.

Kagome held her confusion at bay for her answer was sharp and final. "I think I should start, it might cover some of your past as I speak."

"I highly doubt it would unless you were alive in the 900 AD, but continue none the less. I'm curious as to how a miko of your caliber still lives amongst humans of this day and age, especially with the barrier set up between worlds."

"Barrier?"

Suuichi was shocked at her simple question. He was about to suggest to go first instead when Kagome reassured him that she was going to tell her story first.

"It's a long tale, spanning from my 15th birthday up to a few months ago. It's a hard tale to swallow, I had trouble myself believing I lived through it, but I need to tell it to someone that isn't part of my family."

"Then do continue."

"Thank you." Kagome let a few tears slip before she rubbed them away with the back of her hand. "It was my fifteenth birthday and I didn't believe in demons or any mythical creature for that matter, but when I was dragged into the bone eaters well, the one that Karasu destroyed when Suuichi kicked him into it, did I fully understand the tales my grandfather told me…"

**

* * *

**

**Authors note: And there you have it. I hope you liked it. NOTE THAT THE CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY RAW, I HAVEN'T EVEN READ IT. I JUST WROTE IT AND POSTED. SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE LET ME KNOW. **

* * *

**Legend of the Phoenix**

Through the ashes of rebirth she flies,

Her massive red wings give her flight in the skies.

The wind beneath her iridescent feathers grow,

The gust carrying her farther to a distant shore.

Her talons are dull, worn by age,

But the eyes of her nature still remain.

Glassy with tears and wisdom she climbs

Above the mountains and into the clouds.

As her final descent come near,

She looks on with no worries or fear.

Through her 78 years she has learned much and lived well,

Waiting to be reborn from the ashes of life.

_**This poem is a lament to my Grandmother Raquel, whose life was a massive rollercoaster of medical problems. She is the Phoenix, to call her a cat would be an insult. She will forever live on in the hearts of her survivors, reborn from the tears and pain of those who knew her in life and to those who will recognize her in death. May she rest in peace... **_

_**February 12**__**th**__** 1929 – January 15**__**th**__** 2008**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Loves True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

**_Rated R_**

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors note:** I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! I know that I promised to update soon, but it seems that I can never keep those promises. I'm really sorry.

I did however get some new artwork for Kagome/Kurama done. Since my scanner is still busted I won't be able to post them for some time. When I get them up I'll be sure to post a ridiculously long note here for you all to see.

**Summary:**Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each other's most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the every changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

**This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. **

**Previously on Love's True Light: **

"Does anybody mind explaining what happened tonight? I can certainly say I'm not dreaming since I feel pain," Shiori then pinched herself for good measure, wincing slightly because she used more force than necessary. "And that. So please, tell me… Suuichi? What's going on?"

"Do you wish to start or should I? I must tell you now thought, this story stretches even before my human birth." Suuichi asked, startling his mother more at his choice of words.

Kagome held her confusion at bay for her answer was sharp and final. "I think I should start, it might cover some of your past as I speak."

"I highly doubt it would unless you were alive in the 900 AD, but continue none the less. I'm curious as to how a Miko of your caliber still lives amongst humans of this day and age, especially with the barrier set up between worlds."

"Barrier?"

Suuichi was shocked at her simple question. He was about to suggest to go first instead when Kagome reassured him that she was going to tell her story first.

"It's a long tale, spanning from my 15th birthday up to a few months ago. It's a hard tale to swallow, I had trouble myself believing I lived through it, but I need to tell it to someone that isn't part of my family."

"Then do continue."

"Thank you." Kagome let a few tears slip before she rubbed them away with the back of her hand. "It was my fifteenth birthday and I didn't believe in demons or any mythical creature for that matter, but when I was dragged into the bone eaters well, the one that Karasu destroyed when Suuichi kicked him into it, did I fully understand the tales my grandfather told me…"

**Chapter 10:**

"After I fell down the well, I ended up in the past- 500 years in the past to be exact." Kagome paused for a moment to let that sink in for Suuichi and Shiori. Those words caught their attention immediately. Suuichi leaned closer to her, his elbows planted into his thighs so he could cushion his head in the palms of his hands. Shiori blinked a few times, her hands shook for a moment nearly spilling her tea onto her dress. She sighed and leaned back into her cushioned chair, waiting for Kagome to continue.

Souta sat cross legged by Shiori's feet, his cup of tea long since drunk, sat undisturbed by his hands that he had behind him to keep his weight on. Ms. Higurashi and her father shared the love seat, both tense never having heard the full story, only fragments that Kagome let slip every now and again in her rush to return or to brush off any questions as to her injuries.

"There I found a world far different from my own. It held creatures so unique that one could only describe them in legends. But they were real, so very real. I had been dragged down the well by Mistress Centipede, a demon that was half woman, and half insect. She craved the jewel of power, the Shikon no Tama, which I possessed in my body, though I didn't it know at the time."

"So you are that Miko of legends." Suuichi murmured.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"I know this tale, the Miko and her companions that saved the world from a destructive hanyou and paved the way for the creation of the barrier between worlds."

"So that's what happened after I returned, the barrier was formed?"

"Hai."

"Please continue Kagome dear, I'm sure we all would like to hear the rest of your adventure." Shiori spoke slow and low. Kagome understood that it wasn't her tale that would hold her avid attention; it was the tale of her son she desperately wanted to hear but Kagome needed to tell her's first. It was displayed in her eyes, the longing to understand her son. It must have been so hard on her, to raise a Kitsune demon son with no idea how to handle him or subdue him. He must have given her such a hard time, made her cry endlessly every night when she felt she wasn't able to do anything right. It may also explain the scars on her hands, an accident most likely caused by her son.

"I'll cut the story short then. Much of it is side tales far from the main objective of our group." She turned to sneak a glance at Suuichi. He was still leaning on his arms in her direction, his eyes staring at her as if trying to solve her, unravel her in every way. She turned away from him and smiled lightly—definitely Kitsune behavior.

"After I fell down the well, caught in the stream of time and Mistress Centipede's hold, my powers reacted naturally. Whether it was to protect the jewel or myself I'll never know, but I was able to banish Mistress Centipede from my side. When I reached the other side of the well I tried to search for my way home, never once had it occurred to me that I was in the past, or that my only mode of transportation home was through the old dry well I had recently climbed out of.

"I found the only other thing I could recognize and ran towards it. The Goshinboku tree that sits outside of the house was what I found. When I reached it, pinned to the bark, was an inu-hanyou. If you look at the tree before you leave, you can still see the scar upon the tree where he rested for 50years."

She allowed them a moment's pause to gather and retain this information before continuing. "The jewel later that night was ripped from my side by the centipede demon, and in the chaos and confusion, farmers from a nearby village that had captured me hours prior stood to my defense and were easily struck down. I was pinned against the inu-hanyou that was stuck to the tree, now fully awake and cursing me to the deepest levels of hell for an action that happened in a past life of mine.

"I released him from his prison and he saved me and the villagers from the demon, though he turned his claws on us right after. He was my first companion and went by the name of Inuyasha."

"What a sad tale, to be forced into situations that you have no control over, and your life so easily destroyed." Shiori commented, taking a delicate sip of her cool tea.

"Yes, it was rather hard. All of my allies were once my enemies. Later to join the group after I accidentally shattered the jewel to save a child, was a fox kit, a cursed-perverted monk, a female demon-slayer and others. They all had a vendetta against Naraku, the evil hanyou who resurfaced into Inuyasha's life after 50years of silence.

"Naraku was the reason for many things and was planning something dangerous with the jewel. We didn't truly know what he wanted it for, it could have possibly have been to turn him into a full demon, or to conquer the world, but we did know that within his hands the jewel would only be used for evil intentions. We battled desperately against him, gaining many allies as Naraku wronged and used more and more people.

"Our final battle with him lasted for one month. We fought in sections, each taking a turn to attack Naraku and weaken his defenses. The original group split and led each faction against our opponent. Miroku, the perverted cursed monk and Sango, the demon slayer, were the first to lead their faction out against Naraku. They fought bravely, and died heroically on the battlefield."

Tears were now streaming down Kagome's cheeks. She sniffled as silently as she could. Her shoulders shook as memories of the final battle ran like a horror movie through her mind. She could see her friends from their hidden base on the mountain top as they battled in the valley below, their figures clearly battle worn and injured as they tore through the demon ranks of Naraku's army. One by one friends and allies fell, taking with them as many of their foe as they could. They screamed with their last dying breath, their pain ringing through the souls of the factions watching, knowing that their time to fight below was approaching.

A strong arm encircled her shoulders, stilling her shaking and the flow of memories. She turned to see Suuichi, now sitting beside her with is arm around her in silent comfort. Within his eyes was a message of understanding; he knew her pain. She gave him a watery smile, coughed into her hand and with a thick voice told the rest of her tale.

"None of the original group, except me, lived to see the jewel fully pieced together and the destruction of Naraku. We buried what ever pieces of their body we found in that valley. Their names are carved in the manor we used as a base at the top of the mountain. It sits over looking the valley, their names forever etched in stone, unbiased towards their race. Everyone; demons, humans and hanyou's died to rid the world of Naraku. They died as one army under an ideal for a free life and will be remembered as such. I still believe that Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai of the West and Inuyasha's older half-brother still resides in that manor, overlooking the dead and their names carved upon that stone wall, making sure that their memory doesn't fade with time."

"So you knew Lord Sesshomaru?" Suuichi asked.

"I knew him personally. He was the one who taught me many things but above all, he showed me how to forgive. If not for him, I would be just as dead as my friends are, buried in that valley with no honor to really keep me there."

"Then you mean," Shiori spoke softly.

"Yes, I was willing to take my own life when I realized that they would not be coming back."

_The room was silent now that my secret was out. I was a coward. I was afraid to keep on living if my friends were not beside me to bask in the glory of our victory. I wanted out of this life, and Sesshomaru showed me how foolish I was. Though I still carry those feelings, I understand what he wanted from me. He wanted me to forgive them, to forgive him for not being able to revive them, and most of all—to forgive myself for not being able to save them. _

_I am trying day by day to forgive myself, but it is often very hard. I wish more than ever to be beside them, to laugh with them. It was not the fairy tale ending I had pictured. It was not the Disney movie I thought I was in, or the well written book I was playing a part of. I was living a tragedy, a drama with no happy ending. Though maybe, this time, I can get it right. _

"I believe it is my turn to 'spill the beans.'" Suuichi spoke as he sat up straight. Kagome had told enough of her tale; he wanted her to forget her pain and decided by telling his own story might distract her.

Shiori sat up straight as well, staring at her son, hoping to make sense and understand every possible explanation that would fall from his lips.

"As you all very well know, I am not human. My age is well over 3,000 and my life has never been easy. I was born a silver Kitsune, or a spirit fox if you wish to call it that. My mother died giving birth to me, it was complicated to deliver twins, but somehow she was able to save both our lives at the cost of her own. It was a sin back then to have twins, an abomination. My father though, didn't care until we came of fighting age, he tried to pit us against one another for the right to his throne, and it never worked. My brother and I were so in tune with one another that we could never get the upper hand against the other, even if he did say I was the better fighter. It was after that time that our obsession with trickery and thievery became known to our father, just a few short months after graduation from his fighting academy.

"He tried to have us killed, and when those attempts failed he went after us ourselves. We were about 456, roughly translated to about 14 human years. In that chaos we were separated. I haven't heard from my brother since, I don't even know if he is even still alive."

"How terrible," Kagome muttered softly behind a covered mouth.

"Indeed, the times were rough. When I came of age, about 1,000 or 17 human years, I was known as the best bandit in the Makai. I hoped that through my thieving I would be reunited with my twin, since it was a common obsession we shared, to collect treasures.

"The barriers had already been formed by that time, and I was making it a habit of breaking every solid trap and defense while stealing the most fortified treasures that anyone ever possessed. I was extremely good at it, never loosing or getting caught." Suuichi looked down at his fingers, clenching them tightly as he took a deep breath to continue.

"But all good things must come to an end. It was at a raid that I and my partner, Kuronue, fell. We had succeeded in gaining our treasure, but we lost all our men. In our escape we grew careless and that was our downfall. Kuronue lost his life as I nearly had. My only saving grace was that I was able to detach my spirit from my body and escape to the Ningenkai, where I lay dormant in the womb of a woman for several years." He looked up at his mother. Shiori was pale faced, wide eyed and teary. Suuichi nodded towards her.

"When she became pregnant I took the opportunity to leave. I was supposed to devour the soul of that young boy, but I couldn't do it for it took too much strength that I did not possess. I estimated that it would take me 15 years to recuperate my energy and when I did I would leave.

"When my fifteenth birthday came she fell ill. I couldn't leave even though I wanted to. It was some strange sense of compassion that I stayed by her side. Those scars that she sports on her hands were caused by me and my misplaced feeling of having much more worth than her. I felt like she was nothing because she was human while I was a demon of high standing power. Her undying love for me led for me to steal again, not treasures, but a mirror of power. I teamed up with Hiei, a hybrid demon that I'm still in touch with today, and another low level demon that is now dead.

"Together with my lead we broke into Rienkai, the spirit world where all dangerous artifacts are held, and is the governing body of all three worlds, to a sense. We all took a different artifact for a different reason. Hiei stole a sword for power, Goki stole an orb that took human souls for his food, while I took a mirror. This however wasn't just any mirror, it allowed the user one wish during the night of the full moon—but at a price. At that time I would blindly pay that price if it only saved the life of my second mother, the one who did not abandon me."

"And what was that price Suuichi?" Shiori asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"Life." He answered solemnly.

"Life? You mean," Shiori managed to say softly.

"Yes, it was my life for yours, and I was willing to pay it. I had lived a long life and found no use for me to continue it. Spirit world was still looking for me in some sections and this new crime would just add to the list that would justify my death sentence and hefty bounty."

"But then, how is it that both of you are alive?" Kun-loon voiced. It was odd to not know all the pieces that made up the answer.

"You could call it a miracle. Yusuke, a newly appointed spirit detective was sent to hunt the three of us down. He had already killed Goki with sheer luck and I told him to meet with me at the hospital. I told him I would give him the artifact if I could just have it for that one night. It was through his selfless actions that all three of us are here today. He offered his life instead of mine and the mirror granted my wish free of charge. So no life was taken."

"My tale however is far from over. Because of my past acts and the new transgression I had acquired, Koenma—Lord of Rienkai under the supervision of his father Lord Enma—would have been forced to turn me in and promptly execute me; but because of his desperation and my quick wit, I was able to save myself and my team mate Hiei from the execution block and into Rienkai service until our debt is paid. We became detectives under the leadership of Yusuke."

"How long until your debt is paid?" Kagome asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"At the incredibly fast rate that I am going, I will never know, though I assume not for another few hundred years." Kurama sighed.

"A f- fe- few h- hundred years?" Shiori stuttered as the realization that her son was chained to work forever under horrible conditions did not appeal to her.

"Would there be any way for you to escape it?" Souta piped up. It was the first time he spoke during their explanations.

"Other than death, none that I'm aware of."

"What if you were injured? Could that work?" Jii-chan asked, there was a rather odd gleam in his eye, as if the thought of Kurama injured so badly brought him joy.

"Even if I were injured as such—which has a very small chance of happening, my death is more assured than permanent bodily damage—then I would be placed at a desk with loads of paper work, and within a few years my injury would heal and I would be sent back out on missions." Kurama answered, the corner of his lip turned up in a smirk as though the thought of his injury was rather comical.

"So you are that arrogant in your might. You seemed to be having some trouble with that blonde haired guy. Care to explain what's up with him." Jii-chan growled out.

"I am getting to that. As I said, my tale is far from over, we have just scratched a few days of the past few years, not including the full tale of my true origin which you don't need to know complete details. I would appreciate it if I could get through the next two years without interruption, at least through the dark tournament which is how I met Karasu." Kurama responded calmly.

Jii-chan and the other nodded, seating themselves more comfortably after they realized his story was going to be far longer than Kagome's.

"Please remember that there are three realms—The Ningenkai, where we live now, The Rienkai, which is were the souls depart to be judged and from there they either stay or are sentenced to hell; and The Makai, which is were demons dwell and where I was born. Also remember that though I seem human, I am not. I am a demon, and thus not easily killed and have in fact taken the lives of others."

Shiori gasped covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the sound. Kurama looked up at his mother with soft eyes, understanding full well that her view of him at the end would be changed.

"I would understand if you would feel any differently towards me after this mother. I am not just the bright and well mannered son that you've raised, but a demon that has no qualms to kill when necessary, though my views have changed in recent years after acquiring this body and new life.

"Shortly after becoming a detective, we were notified of a threat to the Ningenkai, a demon named Tuguro that held no sympathy for the human race and would rather watch it destroyed at the hands of thousands of demons. We were given the task to destroy him, though it was not easy. He, rather forcibly, enrolled us into the Dark Tournament, a game that is held in the Makai which simply put is a fight to the death between teams, and the prize being not only your life, but any wish of your desire granted.

"We fought hard through the tournament, all of us sporting many injuries through out. Karasu was a teammate of Tuguro in that tournament, he had singled me out as his opponent for that final match, and I agreed to his challenge. We fought with everything we had, in the end I thought that I was going to lose. I was heavily injured to the point that I knew my life was forfeit, but I could not surrender that fight. I attacked him using my life energy to summon a plant for the final blow. I had killed him, or so I thought. His appearance tonight has made me extremely wary.

"I nearly died in that battle, in fact, I should have died, but by some miracle I had lived. Yusuke defeated Tuguro and we won the tournament. Our wish was rather simple, the revival of our teammate Master Genkai. That old woman gave her life trying to destroy Tuguro before that battle and we all decided that her time was not up.

"That was the beginning I'm afraid. After that tournament, things seemed to return to some semi-balance of normal. Soon after however a new evil appeared, and rather ironically it took the form of the Spirit Detective before Yusuke.

"This Spirit Detective has a warped sense of justice, where the humans were the true 'demons.' Humans are not always as demure as they appear to be to some demons. In fact there is a video tape called "The Black Chapter," and in this tape shows the gruesome tortures of demons by the hands of humans. It became clear that Sensui's goal was to destroy the human realm by unleashing the demons upon them, somehow tunneling a way through the barrier that divided the two worlds.

"We fought valiantly against him, winning by a thin margin. Sensui's tale isn't the main focus really, for after that would be a war that would change our lives forever." Kurama paused briefly to catch is breath and reorganize his thoughts.

"You've been to war?" Souta asked, stunned that such a young—well, not so young—man actually participated in one.

"Hai." Kurama turned to look at his mother to see how she was fairing the story. He couldn't tell from her expression, it was blank, devoid of any emotion to give him any guess to what was going on in her head. She was pale, curled up on her seat, her arms clutched together cross her bosom just above her heart.

He quickly surveyed the other listeners in the room. Ms. Higurashi was seated on the arm of the sofa next to her daughter. She seemed rather fascinated by his story, but her eyes told a different tale with different-darker-emotions. It was one he knew she had partaken time and time again. Her own insecurities with Kagome while she traveled, never knowing whether her daughter would return the next time, if she may be dead, or worse. It was something that she could relate to his mother with now. Though his mother had been blissfully unaware for the most part, he knew that she still worried over him, and now with this information, he wondered if she would ever by able to treat him as she used to. He wondered if she would joke with him, still attempt to tuck him in at night and reminisce over the past. He doubted that things would ever be the same.

The other two males stood or sat transfixed. Their eyes never wavered from him as he spoke his words and recounted the past few years. Though the old man was trying to hide his interest behind a scowl, he could clearly see where the old man disturbed the blood on the wood floor as he shuffled silently closer to the couch to get a better ear on things.

Souta sat leaning in, his full torso nearly bent fully over his knees. He had scooted a few inches from where he previously sat so that he was now level with the table instead of behind it and near the small love seat that his mother was perched on.

Kagome however, her face told him something he couldn't quite name. It was a face he had never seen before and knew little of how to categorize or react to. She sat comfortably, leaning heavily against the pillow that cushioned her from the hard frame of the sofa arm. She had the best view of him, and thus probably could she every flicker of emotion that crossed him eyes or how the corner of his lips might twitch in regretful smiles. It may very well be this close range that gave her the look she sported.

It was a rather odd cross between knowing, pity, and possibly regret. He knew little of why she regretted anything in his tale, and pity wasn't a good look upon her face, it spoiled her large eyes and pouty lips. He could deal with everyone else and their reactions, even the closed up one of his mother he could deal with. It was this look, this one girl that he could not understand, and he desperately wished to figure her out.

He had already labeled her a mystery, and he was good at solving them, they kept his mundane human life entertaining. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know how she worked, why she reacted the way she did. He wanted to know what made her laugh and smile, what made her cry and what made her love.

Kurama couldn't help but soften his gaze at her when she met his eyes. It wasn't a happy connection between the two, but rather a deep understanding that only ones with such pasts as themselves could forge. She understood him. She understood why he kept it hidden, and that might be what she regretted. She regretted not being able to hide it from her mother and keep her from worrying. He understood, and he promised that he would protect her, just as she promised to protect his emotions, his being, his everything. It mattered little that they knew nothing of each other. In that one instant they knew all the needed to know, and they each promised the other to protect them; body, mind and soul.

**KURAMA HAS A TWIN! I know it's so weird, right!? I plan to have him become a ghost character for now, since I don't know what else to do with him. I'll think of something. Anyone have any good names for him? **

**I didn't want to leave it there, believe me I wanted to make it another two pages longer, but this just seemed like the perfect ending. I promise to update, but my schedule and sleep pattern are just not agreeing with my muse and my work hours for these stories. I don't' know when I'll be able to next update but I promise to do the best I can. Hopefully it won't be as long as the wait for this chapter.**

**I know that you were expecting more, and I'm sorry, next chapter, I promise well get passed this and onto some more fun stuff. **

**Heck I'll even give you a clue—pool party! Guess who's?**

**Thank you so much for staying with me; even if I'm a lazy slacker, I really appreciate it. **

**Gothic Lust**

**Also please note that this has not been edited. I sacrificed my grammar for a quicker update. I'll go back later when this is finished to fix any and all errors in the chapters. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Love's True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

_**Rated R**_

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors** **note**: **(review replies are at the bottom!)** Sorry that I didn't update when I said. I now it was supposed to be closer to the 28th of November, but Finals for College caught up to me, and to make that up to you, I made this chapter especially long, and there is a surprise at the bottom, DON'T CHEAT please read all the way through!

I was recently watching the episodes again for Yu Yu Hakusho, you now, research and all, and when I was on episode 40 where Yusuke was fighting Jin, I noticed that Kurama started to laugh and even commented "It seems you don't know brother's very well Boton." This is so going into this story to later support Kurama's claim that he has a brother! I love it when the anime gives me stuff to work with.

I also want to let you know that the name 'Kurama' will only be used when it is under his POV, and hardly is he addressed by that name when not by the SD gang. Kagome prefers the name Suuichi, because it is the name the he introduced himself with, and it was easier on Shiori if she used it. (Shiori is still having problems dealing with Kurama's admittance, but she's slowly getting used to it.)

Yet again I've done some new artwork for Kagome/Kurama. Since my scanner is still busted I won't be able to post them for some time. When I get them up I'll be sure to post a ridiculously long note here for you all to see. It's of them in the school uniform. (I have two of those actually!)

**Summary**: Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each other's most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the every changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters.

**Previously on Love's True Light: **

"_You've been to war?" Souta asked, stunned that such a young—well, not so young—man actually participated in one._

"_Hai." Kurama turned to look at his mother to see how she was fairing the story. He couldn't tell from her expression, it was blank, devoid of any emotion to give him any guess to what was going on in her head. She was pale, curled up on her seat, her arms clutched together cross her bosom just above her heart._

_He quickly surveyed the other listeners in the room. Ms. Higurashi was seated on the arm of the sofa next to her daughter. She seemed rather fascinated by his story, but her eyes told a different tale with different-darker-emotions. It was one he knew she had partaken time and time again. Her own insecurities with Kagome while she traveled, never knowing whether her daughter would return the next time, if she may be dead, or worse. It was something that she could relate to his mother with now. Though his mother had been blissfully unaware for the most part, he knew that she still worried over him, and now with this information, he wondered if she would ever by able to treat him as she used to. He wondered if she would joke with him, still attempt to tuck him in at night and reminisce over the past. He doubted that things would ever be the same._

_The other two males stood or sat transfixed. Their eyes never wavered from him as he spoke his words and recounted the past few years. Though the old man was trying to hide his interest behind a scowl, he could clearly see where the old man disturbed the blood on the wood floor as he shuffled silently closer to the couch to get a better ear on things._

_Souta sat leaning in, his full torso nearly bent fully over his knees. He had scooted a few inches from where he previously sat so that he was now level with the table instead of behind it and near the small love seat that his mother was perched on._

_Kagome however, her face told him something he couldn't quite name. It was a face he had never seen before and knew little of how to categorize or react to. She sat comfortably, leaning heavily against the pillow that cushioned her from the hard frame of the sofa arm. She had the best view of him, and thus probably could she every flicker of emotion that crossed him eyes or how the corner of his lips might twitch in regretful smiles. It may very well be this close range that gave her the look she sported._

_It was a rather odd cross between knowing, pity, and possibly regret. He knew little of why she regretted anything in his tale, and pity wasn't a good look upon her face, it spoiled her large eyes and pouty lips. He could deal with everyone else and their reactions, even the closed up one of his mother he could deal with. It was this look, this one girl that he could not understand, and he desperately wished to figure her out._

_He had already labeled her a mystery, and he was good at solving them, they kept his mundane human life entertaining. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know how she worked, why she reacted the way she did. He wanted to know what made her laugh and smile, what made her cry and what made her love._

_Kurama couldn't help but soften his gaze at her when she met his eyes. It wasn't a happy connection between the two, but rather a deep understanding that only ones with such pasts as themselves could forge. She understood him. She understood why he kept it hidden, and that might be what she regretted. She regretted not being able to hide it from her mother and keep her from worrying. He understood, and he promised that he would protect her, just as she promised to protect his emotions, his being, his everything. It mattered little that they knew nothing of each other. In that one instant they knew all the needed to know, and they each promised the other to protect them; body, mind and soul._

**Chapter 11:**

It had been a month since he previously walked up this long flight of stairs the first time, which ended up with a strange and disturbing battle where later he had to explain to his mother for the first time why he could fight and transform into a demon.

During that time, his mother hadn't taken the rest of the story any better than she had the beginning part of it. She sat alone most of the time, mumbling to herself, and constantly worrying over anything that included him or had the briefest mention of his name related to anything that could possibly be dangerous. She had even taken to calling him on his cell phone during the school hours—just to make sure he was there of course. Kagome one time answered the phone when he went to the restroom during one of their breaks, and she rushed over when she didn't hear his voice. It was a rather hard scene to deal with but somehow Kagome was able to diffuse it—he now owed her big time, as she so mildly put it during lunch right after the incident. Right now he planned to repay her.

He crested the top of the hill and expected her to be outside waiting for him, but he noticed quite quickly that she wasn't planning to come out any time soon when the curtain to her window was still closed and she wasn't sitting near the Goshinboku waiting for him. He entered when Ms. Higurashi answered the door, taking the offered cup of coffee that she always seemed to have for him. Every morning since he began to walk Kagome to school, she always had a cup of hazelnut coffee ready for him—his favorite flavor, prepared daily with cream and sugar. He never did get an answer from her as to how she knew. He ended up chalking it up to his mother, since he always forgot his thermos at home on the counter.

It became a part of his new routine. Get up in the morning, shower, dress, eat breakfast, fill the thermos, rush out the door and forget the mug, get to Kagome's house, drink coffee as he waited for her to finish her daily rush out the door, get to school, drop Kagome home if she didn't return with him and find the thermos gone. He had just recently found out that his step-father was now taking the thermos to work with him when he realized that his step-son continued to forget it on the island countertop. Suuichi had no complaints; after all, he got hot coffee at the Higurashi's every day.

"Kagome dear, Suuichi's here." Ms. Higurashi called up as she ascended the stairs to her daughter's room. When she reached the top, she turned briefly to address Suuichi who was standing by the foot of the stairs. "Excuse me Suuichi, but it seems that Kagome's late night studying went far longer than planned. I'll wake her now."

"It's not a problem, I'm in no hurry." Suuichi replied taking several more sips of his coffee.

"Well if that's the case, I have more coffee in the pot on the stove. Help yourself to as much as you like." Suuichi nodded and watched as she disappeared around the bend behind a horribly colored wall.

The paint was chipping off and the trim was falling apart. He winced and stepped back when a bit more of it came off and nearly landed into his drink. Suuichi made a mental note to reserve a day to fix it. He knew what Souta wasn't going to be able to fix it; his weak attempt at mending the corner was strikingly noticeable. There was fresh paint in one portion that the young boy could reach, the old trim removed haphazardly. It was an odd mix of old and new that needed to be tended too.

Suuichi stepped to the side when he heard shouting from the second floor. When he was safely away from the front of the stairs he took his final sip of coffee, placed the mug on the tabletop that Ms. Higurashi had recently moved there for him and began to count the seconds.

It went faster than usual. Normally it took Kagome nearly forty counts before she went barreling down the steps, tripping at the end. Today she was down in about ten. It was so unexpected that Suuichi nearly missed catching her when she stumbled on the last step as usual. Kagome gave him a quick 'thanks,' and when she regained her balance she continued her deadly sprint to the kitchen.

He had to laugh, normally every time he caught her, which was every morning, she would blush, stutter repeatedly while trying to thank him and turn away when he caught her eye. Today, she didn't even bother to act bashful; either she felt they were really late, or she was becoming immune to him—that was something he didn't want to happen…ever.

Kagome came running out of the kitchen with a piece of toast hanging from her mouth. She entered the laundry room next to him, picking through the clean clothes still sitting in the dryer. "Anything I should know before we leave?" She called out to him with the toast muffling her words.

"Anything that could get wet is fine." Suuichi replied, the empty mug back in his hands as she stood in the doorway of the laundry room, watching as she made a mess of the clean clothes.

"Oh god, what the hell do you have planned, Kitsune?" She questioned him when she turned around, a bra hanging from her wrist.

Suuichi blinked, staring unabashed at the lacy pink bra. His lips pulled back into a smirk as he crossed his arms leaning against the doorframe. "Nothing that involves lingerie, at least, not yet." He deepened his voice, glad when Kagome squeaked when she realized what he was saying.

She blushed and quickly turned around, throwing the lacy bra back into the dryer before closing it roughly. "Pervert." He heard her mumble under her breath, stuttering a bit on the letter p.

He moved out of the way when she exited the small room, rushing back up the stairs without a word, a furious blush spread on her cheeks. She did not meet his eyes, in fact, she lowered her head when she past him, her heart racing just a bit. His grin grew.

Good, she wasn't immune after all…

*******

"Suui-chan, I'm hungry." Kagome groaned, tugging on his hand as they stood on the train. Suuichi groaned at the cute name that she started to call him. He was older than her, how does that warrant the suffix 'chan'? Best to ignore it, she'll find another name to call him by if he denied her this one. How many had they gone through, again?

There was … oh wait… that was Yusuke and Kuwabara. Suuichi sighed again, even Hiei started to call him by some of those nicknames… so much for sticking to 'Red'.

Suuichi's right hand was hanging on the rubber loops that hung from the train's roof. The entire car was packed with people. Suuichi and Kagome had given up their seats a long time ago for an elderly woman and granddaughter. They were now standing in front of them by a bit, Suuichi hanging onto the handgrip, where as Kagome hung onto him. She couldn't reach the grip; her fingers just barely brushed them.

"What happened to the piece of toast you were eating?" he asked, pulling her closer as a shady man came alarmingly close to her, his hand near they hem of her white dress.

"Oh god," Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her unoccupied hand. The tan wicker basket held on her arm falling to her bent elbow.

"What is it?" Suuichi asked, lifting his eyes to the man that was slowly shuffling closer to them. He glared at the man and watched happily as he stopped moving.

"I think I dropped it in the dryer." If he could have fallen over, he would have.

"How could you drop it in the dryer?" Suuichi looked at Kagome. Her eyes were wide in shock, possibly imagining her mother's face when she found the half eaten piece of bread amongst her clean laundry. "I thought you ate it."

"My mother is going to murder me!" Kagome shook as she spoke, worrying her bottom lip after Suuichi pushed her thumb from her teeth when she started to chew on the skin at the inside corner.

"Stop doing that." Suuichi whispered, letting go of the handgrip to pull the abused lower lip from between her teeth with his thumb lightly. He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "You mother will forgive you. It's only one load of laundry."

"Yes, but my brother and grandfather make up more than their fair share of dirty clothes." Kagome turned away from him when he released her to grab the handgrip again. "That's more work than she needs."

"I'm sure it will be fine, besides, if you feel that guilty why not do some of the laundry." Kagome started to laugh now, a rather unwarranted response. "What's so funny?" Suuichi asked, now completely confused.

"I don't know how to do laundry. I only know how to wash them in a river with nothing but a bar of body soap and a twig to stick it on to dry. I've never done it with a machine; my mother won't let me near them." Kagome doubled over a bit, clutching the stitch in her side.

"Well—that was unexpected." Suuichi smiled. Figures his Amazonian woman wouldn't know how to use a machine to wash clothes.

"I'm not an Amazonian woman." Suuichi smiled wider when she got angry.

"Who said anything about that?" He laughed. She knew it was a complete lie, he knew she was going to take revenge soon.

"I know you; you're just waiting to say it, aren't you?" Kagome jabbed him in the side with her finger. With his hands both occupied by the grip and her hand, he could do nothing to defend himself.

"Whatever you say my little Amazon," Suuichi said with another laugh. Kagome nearly screamed, but instead took to poking him with her free hand repeatedly, the toast incident forgotten.

"So Suui-chan, where are we going?" Kagome questioned him after she finished her poking—her revenge complete. "I'm still hungry."

*******

When they exited the train, Suuichi pulled her down several blocks to a section that was dedicated to nothing but shops.

"Uh…Suui-chan?" This was rather odd, if he wanted to take her shopping, he didn't have to freak her out by telling her to wear something compatible with water. For that matter, he didn't need to drag her half way around town to the middle of nowhere. His house (mansion was more the term, but Suuichi forced her to call it a 'house' so his fan girls wouldn't try to stalk him more-so than they were doing now) was conveniently a few miles from the nearest super mall.

"I need your help, Kagome," Suuichi turned to her, clasping both her hands gently. "Today's my step-aunts 49th birthday, and I have absolutely no idea what to get for her."

"Wow, you, coming up short on ideas….let me get my camera!" Kagome playfully opened the wicker basket she carried on her elbow, fumbling inside to poke at his nerves.

"Yes, it has been known to happen." Suuichi laughed at her antics. "But all fun and jokes aside, I truly need the help."

"Why don't you just get her a gift card to a day at the spa, or something? I'm sure she'd love that." Kagome said while closing the lid of the basket. "My mother always does."

"Do I look like a gift card person to you?" Suuichi asked, raising an eyebrow as he pulled her down the street quickly browsing through the windows of nearby shops.

"What's wrong with gift cards? They're perfectly fine." Kagome countered. Her favorite thing, if she had nothing else to give, was to buy many different gift cards. They were easy and much better than buying a present that would only be returned later. "I'm sure she'll understand, I mean, your mom and Hanatanaka-san have only been married for less than a year now."

"Yes, well. I've never met the woman, or that side of the family except for those who came to the wedding, or personally stopped by to congratulate them on the baby." Suuichi stopped before the window of a woman's boutique. The display case held many beautiful styles of clothing that looked rather expensive, but too young for a woman of 49. He shook his head and turned to her. "It's best to make a good impression."

"Yes, and the best impression is to start slow and gentle. She's 49 and doesn't need more stuff than she already has." Suuichi nodded his head at those words. True, she didn't need more than she already has in her house, no matter how recently she and her family moved to Japan. "A gift card would be much better, and much simpler." Kagome continued.

"I still don't like gift cards. They have no sense of style." Suuichi relinquished as the two walked down the road to a local spa and bathhouse that was well known around this area.

"If you really wanted to make a grand impression, why not get her something that you've hoarded away in one of your caves. I'm sure you won't mind missing a few pieces of jewelry." Kagome laughed at him lightly, picking up an elegant card from the front desk painted with a single Sakura blossom that rippled the imaginary water beneath and handed it to the cashier who was too busy staring at Suuichi to notice the item dangling before her to take.

"Okay, but let's get one thing straight." Suuichi turned to her, his emerald eyes sharp, smoldering nearly with a slight golden hue.

"Oh, and would that be?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow as Suuichi broke their gaze to hand the staring blonde the money to place into the card.

"Kitsune's don't hoard," Suuichi said as he leaned over, the smell of his cologne strong because he stood so close, his lips rather close to her own. "We _collect_."

Kagome couldn't move. For just one moment, she truly felt…almost as if…

She couldn't fully describe it. One minute they were enjoying a playful banter and the next, he was serious all too alluring. That one moment sped her heart to race faster than ever imaginable. Her mind couldn't function, process anything but him.

The sight of him, as a predator and completely masculine, captivated her as did the scent of him. Though he may have splashed himself with rather pungent cologne that only seemed to enhance his natural scent as well as detract unwanted demon attention, she could not bear to look away. His eyes stunned her to the very core like a caught deer. When his eyes turned from her, she could but momentarily regain her lost breath and watched, dazed, as Suuichi took the card from the woman with a polite thank you and turned to escort her out the door.

*******

His aunt's house was just as large as Suuichi's (if not larger), which would not have classified it as a house, for that would entail it to be within a certain square footage and less than 6 bedrooms. From what she could tell by the main exterior, this mansion had at least ten rooms, a few with a balcony, and was situated rather nicely on premium property. This home went under the classification of 'damn, I wish' which was more commonly known as a mansion.

Suuichi pulled Kagome to the front door, ignoring the fact that her mouth still hung open from gaping at the size. He rapped lightly with the back of his knuckles, taking the time that the owner took to answer to straighten his shirt. Kagome pulled at the hem of her dress, hoping that it wasn't too short or too casual for the occasion.

When the door opened, the couple came face to face with a blonde haired youth. He appeared to be Suuichi's age and roughly the same height and build. His eyes were grey and he sported a few piercings, most of them collectively located at the ears, though there was one on his eyebrow and another on his lip. He raised the pierced eyebrow in question, not bothering to vocalize it, but rather glared at Suuichi.

Unfazed by the hostile atmosphere the other presented, Suuichi bowed respectfully then outstretched his right hand in greeting while introducing himself and Kagome. The boy lifted the other eyebrow (not pierced) in surprise then quickly took the offered hand in an enthusiastic handshake.

"I didn't know that you were my cousin, honestly, I was actually expecting someone more 'nerdy' and Asian than you." He spoke rapidly in broken and heavily accented Japanese. "I'm Kai; the family's outback so please come in."

Kai scrambled from the doorway, motioning with his hand for them to enter. Suuichi allowed Kagome to pass the threshold first before entering himself, his left hand on the small of her back in case she decided to trip over the welcome mat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kai, I'm sorry that we haven't had the chance to meet before, but since we live in different districts, it's rather difficult to get in contact with you or your family, my sincere apologies for not welcoming you to the family." Suuichi spoke, in English since he noticed Kai's difficulty with their native tongue.

"Oh, wow, you speak English!" Kai switched, immediately welcoming the change. "Does she speak English?" Kai questioned when he realized Kagome hadn't spoken yet.

Kagome smiled, bowed then stretched out her hand to greet him since she didn't do it when they were at the front door. "You can be well assured, I speak the language well enough." He took her hand, delighted to know that this will make things much easier. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Suuichi's fiancée."

"Fiancée! Aren't you two a bit young to be thinking about marriage?" Kai questioned as he shut the front door before leading them through the large house to the back.

"Well, normally it would be, but since this is an arranged marriage, there is very little choice involved for either of us." Suuichi answered. "But because I'm now eighteen, I can legally revoke the arrangement, but Kagome and I decided to try and honor our fathers' wishes and see if we can make it work." Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"So, in other words, you two are dating?" Kai questioned as they paused before a sliding glass door.

"In a complicated sort of way, yes, we are." Kagome replied, looking too Suuichi to see if he wanted to add anything.

Kai too glanced at his cousin, wondering if he were going to add anything else, but the redhead only nodded an affirmative with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

The subject wasn't broached again, instead Kai opened the door to the back patio, which in Kagome's opinion was too large to even be considered a patio, and rather it should have been named a small meadow.

From the back doors of the house, a large expanse of puzzled concrete pieces of various earth tone colors stretched to a small line of sakura trees. It wrapped itself around a luxurious (and impossibly large) pool, complete with a waterfall that fell from an equally massive hot tub, a slide, a volleyball net, a springboard for diving and two floating basketball hoops with the brightly colored ball floating upon the gentle wake.

The concrete space was filled with patio equipment. There were beds for sunbathing, tables and chairs complete with umbrella sprinkled around the pool deck, and a few hammocks and swinging chairs for relaxing. Whatever went beyond the concrete was lost beyond the line of tall sakura trees.

Kai led them to their right, where everyone was camped around a roaring fire where a spit was turning a skewered pig. The large fire was acting as a makeshift grill, but it reminded Kagome of the many times where she and her fellow compatriots had roasted wild boar for their meager supper. Of course, they never cooked the entire animal at once, it always took longer if they tried it that way and time was never available to them for such acts.

Kai began the introductions, going quickly around the circle. When he finished, he turned to introduce the two who were as of that moment struggling to remember all the names thrown at them. "Everyone, this is my cousin Suuichi Minamino and his fiancée, Kagome Higurashi." Kai fumbled slightly when it came to Kagome's name, having forgotten it momentarily.

After the introduction, much time was spent shaking hands and making small talk. Suuichi and Kagome were congratulated many times and repeatedly questioned or warned that 'young love' was not all as it seemed. Others congratulated them on entering the family as well.

Kai's mother, the woman whose birthday was being celebrated, was a charming woman with hazelnut brown hair and light green eyes. She welcomed Suuichi and Kagome with open arms into the family, speaking in surprisingly fluent Japanese and congratulated them on their upcoming marriage.

Kai's father was also just as welcoming. It surprised Suuichi just how much he resembled his stepfather. Thought the two were brothers, they were at least five years apart from what he remembered; he thought that the similarities would be slightly less pronounced.

Before they could truly get into any sort of conversation after the pleasantries, Suuichi and Kagome were whisked off by Kai and two girls.

"We just need to borrow them, see ya." Kai quickly shouted to his father as he pulled Suuichi by the arm. Kagome was being dragged and pushed by the two women.

The one in front, pulling at Kagome's wrist was rather tall and skinny with short, unevenly cropped blonde hair with red highlights sporadically thrown in. The other one was much shorter, her golden hair was long and softly curled to her hips.

"Mauri, could you stop pushing the poor girl." The woman with the red highlights growled. "She won't run away, I've got her." She held up the captive arm for the other to see.

Kai laughed as Mauri blushed, the color setting off her beautiful cornflower blue eyes. She immediately backed off Kagome's shoulders and stuck the offending hands behind her back, pushing her hip a bit to the right as she shifted her feet.

The two were led around a few corners, some narrow hallways and up a flight of winding and rickety stairs. There were lights on the sides of the walls, the stairwell must have been hidden in a small tower. The stairs went up for several flights, if Suuichi had to guess, he'd say they were at the fourth floor by the time they reached an old wooden door.

"Damn," Kai fidgeted with the door handle. "What the hell did you do Karin, and weren't you supposed to change the light bulbs?" He gritted his teeth when the key continued to refuse to turn.

"Shut your trap, you little baby. I didn't do anything to the damn door, and no, this is your little "club house," you need to change the bulbs." She glared right back, her short hair and red color dark in the new lighting.

"Why don't you let me try?" Mauri danced up next to him, reaching for the key with her tiny hand.

"And have you break it, I don't think so," Kai growled out, his frustration already getting to him. "Karin, you do it."

"Just because I'm the oldest, doesn't mean I have to do everything." Karin huffed, combing her many ringed fingers through her short hair.

"Only by a few minutes, I wanna try." Mauri pouted.

The bickering continued for some time, Suuichi and Kagome forgotten a few steps below. The two shared a glance, and as Kagome moved to step forward and settle the argument, her foot caught a thin piece of rotting wood. It collapsed under her added weight and with a small astonished cry she fell backwards, straight into Suuichi's arms.

The three above heard the splintering of wood and her sudden cry they and turned sharply, nearly pitching forward themselves to see the two in a rather awkward embrace, Kagome's food caught upon the wooden step.

"Now that the shouting has stopped, I think I will try to open the door," Suuichi said calmly, the tone implied that there was no room for argument. He helped Kagome onto a safe plank of wood then stepped forward. "Kai, would you please make sure that Kagome doesn't fall, she has a nasty habit of finding everything possible to trip on, no matter how small it could be."

The others blinked where as Kagome stood unfazed. Kai moved down the steps, having to turn sideways to allow Suuichi to pass through the narrow steps. He took place where Suuichi once had been behind Kagome, her hand tightly gripped in his.

The two sisters parted and Mauri stepped down to allow Suuichi through. Once at the door, Suuichi noticed the key was no longer jammed into the keyhole. He searched quickly, thinking that it may have fallen during the fight. The concrete landing was clear of any bronze old-fashioned key, as were the few steps that preceded the landing.

Suuichi turned to Kai, noticing the key was tightly tucked into the enclosed palm of his hand. "I need the key to get in through the door," Suuichi began, stretching his hand a bit. "Unless you prefer that I pick the lock."

"You can pick the…" Kai began, but was cut immediately by Karin.

"That wasn't the point you moron. Just hand him the blasted key, this place is getting really stuffy and hot." She growled out, tugging a bit at the collar of her shirt to cool off.

Kai grumbled a few choice words under his breath as he handed the key to Mauri, who then proceeded to trip, the key flying from her hands.

Karin wrapped her arms around her sister, saving her from a nasty fall, where as Suuichi stretched his hand a bit farther to catch the key before it fell between the cracks in the steps.

Everyone released their bated breath.

Noticing that everyone's nerves were about to snap, Suuichi turned on his heels and shoved the key into the brass lock. When he couldn't turn the key, he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling a seed from the strands. The reason for the motion went unnoticed to all as he continued with the stubborn lock. He pushed a small amount of energy into the seed, he could hear Kagome pull a sharp breath as it charged the room a bit with free static. He pushed the growing roots into keyhole with his right hand, and when he heard a light click, he turned the key and pushed the door open.

"About frickin' time," Karin sighed as she rushed in pasted Suuichi who was still at the door, removing evidence of his lock picking, putting back the seed into his hair.

The others filed in one after another. Kagome entered, but as she passed, she sent him a knowing look and a tiny smile.

"How did you do that?" Kai asked loudly, slinging his arm across Suuichi's shoulders. "We've been having problems with that lock for weeks, then here comes boy genius and opened the door like it was nothing."

"I just have magic hands," He laughed as they entered the air-cooled space. "But don't get me wrong, you still need a new lock." He looked back as Kai closed the door, his eyes lingering on the battered old wooden staircase. "And a new set of stairs."

Kai laughed and clapped his cousin on the shoulder. "Welcome to my bachelor pad," Suuichi hid his mirth behind his hands when Kai's eye twitched when he noticed the many boy-band posters and bright colored pillows that coved the room like large skittles. "That has been infested by girls."

Kai sulked for the remainder of the walk to the large plasma TV mounted on the wall, where the girls were setting up the Rock Band game. As the game booted up, Kai's mood lightened, and proceeded to fight with Karin over the plastic red guitar controller.

Suuichi watched from the corner of his eye as Kagome sneakily picked up the other guitar controller and strapped it to her torso. He turned to her and smiled, taking a seat on the soft plush couch before the drums, twisting the plastic sticks in his hands. "I call next on that guitar, Kagome, so don't forget to share."

Kagome laughed and tossed a pink plush pillow at him. "In your dreams pretty boy," she said as she played with the whammy bar, her white dress contrasting with the sharp purple and black colors of the controller.

Suuichi smiled and tossed the pink pillow back at her, getting her square in the stomach as she tried to use the guitar as a bat. The other's laughed as Mauri took the mike from its stand, Karin winning the small battle of tug-of-war with the guitar stood to his left.

As they picked their characters, Kai grabbed Karin's controller and fiddled with the keys, "If I'm not going to be playing for a while, at least I'm going to pick the songs."

The first notes of the song rang out as Karin expertly touched her matching keys. Suuichi soon joined in with drums, and Kagome following quickly on bass (though she was on easy). Mauri took a deep breath, opened her eyes and sung the first word, her voice shocking Suuichi and Kagome so that they missed the next few notes.

Mauri had an extremely beautiful voice. Her English was perfect, but that was to be expected since she previously lived in the United States, but as Mauri continued to sing, her voice perfectly matching the pitch bars on the television screen, Kagome could only say she was a bit…envious.

Where Kagome had a great voice for ballads like Celine Dion, Mauri was another Shakera or Christina Aguilera, hitting every vocal range with a smooth tenor. The sound of it put Kagome too much to shame that when Mauri passed the mike to her, asking if she wished to trade for her position on the bass, Kagome refused. "You're so much better at it than I am," she replied modestly and continued to stoke the keys on her controller for the rest of the game.

Suuichi noticed this, and pulled her aside when the others left to the small built in kitchen for snacks and drinks.

"You should have sang, you have an amazing voice." He stroked her arm soothingly as she shook her head silently.

"There's no point in embarrassing myself," Kagome replied, shaking off Suuichi's hand that rested on her shoulder. "She should try out. She could be a famous singer with a voice like hers."

Kagome stayed solemn for the rest of the time they spent in the attic game-room. That was, until, everyone started to complain that Mauri's cooking was so awful.

"Stupid twit, you're supposed to watch it, not leave it to burn," Karin screamed at the nearly crying blonde, pulling the spatula out of her shaking hands. "It's simple chemistry."

"Nuh-uh, no way are you going near the food, Karin." Kai forcefully grappled the spatula out of his older sister's hands. "The last time you cooked, we were all locked in the bathroom for hours. Cooking is not like chemistry, A plus B doesn't always equal C."

Kagome and Suuichi laughed at the bickering siblings, and wondered how they ever ate if they didn't go down to the main kitchen on the first floor.

"You know, Kagome's a great cook," Suuichi smiled and grabbed her hand when she nearly fled when all the attention was thrown to her. "Why not let her try?"

"What are you doing?" Kagome seethed low under her breath, knowing full well that he heard her.

"Allowing you to show off some of your skills since singing is obviously out of the question." He whispered to her as she stood shakily.

"You will regret putting me there, fox. I wouldn't eat anything if I was you, you might just end up, _locked_ away." She growled out, claiming the spatula from Kai's outstretched hand.

"The kitchen is all yours." He said cheerfully and took her empty seat next to Kurama.

"Okay, so non-burnt pancakes coming right up." She laughed lightly, dumping the burnt cakes into the trash, only wishing there were some way for her to get out of the mess that her soon-to-be-dead-fiancé put her in.

*******

After many well paid complements on her cooking, Kagome and Suuichi immediately found themselves back downstairs for the rest of the evening. The two were separated nearly five minute after walking out the sliding screen doors. Many of the family members began to ask them questions about the upcoming marriage, how romantic young love was, and even, if the two of them had been sleeping together which immediately sent Kagome's cheeks on fire.

She was saved by Karin, who glared at her mother's guests and pulled her to the safety of a glass patio table shaded by a large green umbrella. Kai and Mauri were sitting there with colorful classes in their hands, complete with bendy straws and tiny umbrellas. Mauri handed her a pink glass with red colored liquid. She took a sip and was delighted to find the mixture was strawberry-kiwi, wonderfully sweet.

"Don't worry, I didn't mix it," She laughed and took another sip of her drink. "And, it's alcohol free. I didn't think my dear goody-two-shoes cousin would want a drunken fiancée to worry about."

Kagome bit her lip to stifle the giggle she nearly released. If only the two knew the real Suuichi, or better yet, Kurama. There was clearly nothing goody-two-shoes about him, though it would appear that way to the general public.

There, however, must have been something rather deceiving on her face, because the three were immediately questioning her about her sex life with their dear cousin.

"Have the two of you… oh my god, you have, haven't you!?" Mauri shrieked. Her cornflower blue eyes wide and her narrow lips parted in a large 'O' shape. "Tell me, was it good?" She leaned over the table when she recovered from her shock, a wide grin spread across her face.

"No we haven't, he's been a perfect gentleman." Kagome looked down at her hands that held the plastic pink cup with her near empty drink. "Besides, we haven't even kissed yet."

"Then he's not as good as they claim." Kai haughtily exclaimed. "There have been major rumors of our dear cousin being a god among men in the bedroom, but it seems that he's not that great."

"I can't state his prowess in bed because frankly put, I'm still a virgin, and secondly if you wish to find that answer, ask him yourself." Kagome seethed. She didn't know why she was so angry, maybe it was because she knew he would be good, hell, he'd be great, after all—he is a Kitsune.

"Oh, the little one's in love." Karin laughed. "I wouldn't get your hopes up girly, most men are deceiving, and we don't want you thinking that he's something he's not. There is no such thin as Adonis."

Kagome bit her lip again, and for some reason the mention of Suuichi made her wonder where her fiancé was in the first place. "Where is Suuichi anyway?"

"Simmering away with the old cronies, he should be on his way over here sooner or later, that is, if he can get out of their clutches." Mauri said after finishing her sip.

Karin leaned over to speak for a moment before she stopped entirely and rephrased whatever she was going to say, muttering, "He got out quicker than we expected."

Suuichi walked over, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Kagome knew that grin anywhere—he was in the mood to play. Something had changed his mood and for the life of her, she couldn't understand what; and then it hit her like a speeding train.

He was walking as a predator, his eyes narrowed on her, freezing her in the lawn chair that she sat in, unable to move. Gold bled into his normal emerald eyes, mixing rather wondrously, almost other-worldly.

He knew. How could she have forgotten about his hearing? He could easily pick out their conversation between the many loud voices, they weren't being too quiet about it either. By the looks of him, he was about to prove something, and she had a feeling she was going to be the guinea pig.

He leaned over her chair, some of his red hair spilling over his right shoulder as he gripped the metal with his right hand. His lips were slightly parted, grinning as he drew closer to steal a kiss and prove to her that he was _the_ best.

She leaned back as far as she could away from him, blushing as she tried to occupy her mouth with the straw of her sweet strawberry-kiwi fruit drink that he was pushing down and away from her, he could hear her heart beating like a humming bird. With her distraction now resting against her thigh, both hands wrapped around it securely as if letting go were not even an option.

He closed the gap.

Kagome could hear the gasps from her table occupants for one moment before she couldn't think anymore. Her heart could have stopped for all she knew, its existence lost in the fog of the kiss. She was vaguely aware that the strap on her right shoulder fell down the entire way, his hair brushing delicately against the exposed skin of her arms, and every tiny hair on her arms stretched as the skin bumped when she managed to shiver from the feel of his small caress with his thumb near her elbow. She couldn't breathe or think as he pushed past her lips and teeth to engage in a one-sided battle of tongues. It took her another moment to gain her wit; this is exactly what he wanted, he wanted to win and dominate and like hell she was going to let him win.

She fought back as much as she could, but she soon learned that it was this reaction, as she twisted her tongue around his, that he was _really_ wanted. What she thought was a pleasantly beautiful kiss before (mind you that her only kisses to compare with were to Inuyasha and one from Hojo; those as far as she could tell were not so great) had turned into a rather heated and passionate moment that completely blew her mind.

Her mind was once again lost in fog, searching frantically for a way back with her tongue, her grip on her cup tight.

When he pulled away, he could tell that the audience had gained one hell of a show. His cousins were stunned speechless, the three of them gapping wide as he turned to give a triumphant grin. "Who said I couldn't kiss?" He glanced again at his victim as she continued to stare into space, barely able to breathe. He leaned in again, his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Don't forget to breathe." He gave a light chuckle and left to find his uncle.

Once she regained her breath, she cursed him for all she was worth. For one, he just gave her the best damn kiss of her life, and probably will be the best damn kiss for the rest of her life, and he had the nerve to walk away with a stupid grin on his extremely gorgeous face. "Damn him…" she cursed aloud.

"Was that really as good as it looked, cuz that was movie style hott with a large sprinkling of Venus!?" Mauri asked, leaning over the glass table, her drink forgotten from its seat on the thin arm of the patio chair.

"You make absolutely no sense Mauri." Karin said, brushing her multicolored hair off her shoulders, while watching her younger cousin engage in a conversation with her father by the grill—what he did was impossible. How could he do that, he was virgin…right? Was their Intel that wrong?

Kagome noticed that the others were looking at her, possibly expecting her to debunk their theory, and as much as she wished she could… she couldn't. Suuichi was the best damn kisser… possibly in the world (all of them)! She couldn't form words if they didn't involve some sort of curse attached to them along with Suuichi's name, she just nodded, her lip still trembling slightly. Even the damn curse words came out stuttering.

"Damn….that bastard." Mauri leaned back into her chair, knocking over her drink to the concrete floor. Nobody paid any attention to it, thankfully the cup was plastic. Everyone mulled over the fact that Suuichi not only just gave the best kiss, but showed them all up as well, for keeping Kagome preoccupied with it even well after he left. Had she not been sitting… well, she would have been a lovely heap of goop on the floor… possibly pudding (as Kai put it earlier).

"Damn it, and I have to compete with that…" Kai mumbled to himself, the straw of his drink lay forgotten near the corner of his lip, some of the red liquid dribbling from his chin. "What the hell is he on? I want some!" He added, wiping his chin with the back of his free hand.

The three of them spent the rest of their time stuck there, mulling over Suuichi and his complete control over women, no matter how resistant they could possibly be to his advances (not that Kagome was a good example of that said strong resistance, she was already, to lightly put it, head-over-heals).

________________________________________________________________________

**Please take note that when Mauri mentioned 'Venus' after the kiss between Kagome and Suuichi, it was in reference to the planet Venus that is incredibly hot (over 740 degrees Kelvin/ over 878 degrees Fahrenheit/ over 470 degrees Celsius). Yes it was stupid, but she's air-brained, so I forgive her.**

**Oh, and I'm collecting pet names for Suuichi. 'Red' is used by Hiei only. I need some that are interesting, funny and completely stupid and embarrassing. **

**Even some for Kagome would be nice; Suuichi needs a comeback after all. **

________________________________________________________________________

**I was wondering, if you guys don't mind, what is your age and if you were male or female? I've been trying to find out who is the general audience that I cater to. My creative writing teacher told me that I was definitely a writer for women (young adult and teen) so I was wondering if that was true. Think of it as a way for me to understand my writing, and thus I will know how much action should be balanced against the romance and stuff like that. **

**If you don't want to answer me, that's fine. I'm not going to pressure any of you into anything you don't want to tell me. **

**Also, have any of you seen my bio page (yes it's rather long)? I tend to post stuff there, a lot of links and what not. Is it useful, or should I stick to something smaller? **

________________________________________________________________________

**Review Replies: (in order of when you reviewed) **

**Dark Inu Fan**: That sounds like a great idea, though I don't think it'd be the best. I'll consider it since he still baffles me. The only thing that would be wrong with that is that Suuichi is a spirit or sliver fox where as Shippou is more on the red and fire side. But maybe I'll play with the idea. If I do happen to use it I'll let you know and credit you for it. Thank you so much for the review.

**BlueEyedWolf:** Really? That's interesting. Well I wanted Youko to have some sort of competition, at least in his younger years. His twin was that form of friendly competition and strong friend. As of right now the twin's personality is slowly taking shape, though he is still dancing around somewhere in my head taunting me. Thank you so much for your review.

**yue no rei: **Thanks for letting me know, I'll fix them when I'm done with the story…eventually. I didn't have time to proof read it too much since I got annoyed reading it over and over again and my beta has been MIA for some time, but I still love her. This would have been the first chapter she'd work on and as of right now, none of my work has been fully edited. (I don't have that much time!) Thank you so much for the review.

**Kage Fushichou: **Thank you so much for the compliment. I try to change things up ever now and again, though this time it was just some boring explanation. Now the real fun begins.

**DarkFallMoonBeloved: **Thank you so much. I don't think I'm great, but I still love the flattery.

**Kaori Minamino:** Hm….what you say interests me. Karasu—dead? Read chapter 9 againand let me know if you think he's really dead. I won't say if he is or isn't (though I'm sure most of you know the answer).

I'm glad that it made your day, but I don't think it's perfect. Actually far from it. I read back on some of the earlier chapters and I think they're horribly written! Maybe I just don't like my work? Who knows… but thank you so much for the review. I was trying to change the normal boring and rather long explanations of Kagome's past, since everyone seems to write them. I hope it was better than most. As for Suuichi's story, well that one took some time to write since it was so long and I decided to cut it off halfway through since the rest is generally known. (Plus I wanted to start writing the good stuff immediately.)

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**: Thank you!

**OhBrother**: I don't plan to wait that long ever again! I hated having writers block on how to write that scene. It wasn't hard to describe Kagome's story since I knew what was going on with her, but for Suuichi it was different. I wanted to give him a deeper background that not many people have written about. I hope I did just that.

**Kittyb78: **Thanks, I can't wait to describe him, though I haven't fully planned for him to appear in this first story. I want him more to appear in the sequel. I'll figure him out sooner or later. (Yes, I planned for a sequel!)

**Ice: **Thank you so much for waiting. I'm sorry to keep you in that state for so long. Hopefully there won't be anything longer than a month and a half or two months between chapter updates. I can't make the best of promises, but that I can probably manage (so long as my muse stays with me and my fingers don't fall off—too many college essays.).

**JessicaAnnCowley:** Thank you so much!

**CrowNoYami: *falls over from the glomp*** ouch! Was that a glomp or a tackle? Thanks for worrying. I was worried myself that I wasn't going to be able to finish this, but now It's starting to pick up. Now if only I could straighten out the romance with Suuichi and Kagome, and the whole thing with Youko's twin—then I'll be set.

**Lillikyi: **I like the idea, though it sounds more Arabic than Japanese…but I like it—a lot! I think I just got inspiration…. Thank you so much. I know more or less what to do with him now… and he's an arrogant ass!!! I'll definitely use it, though it. When I do happen to use it however, I'll add it to my disclaimer. Thank you so much.

**BLAQUE-VIXEN-SHIVA: **I know, I though I would never get around to updating, but I finally did. Don't worry, I don't plan to have another long wait like that one again. Thanks for sticking with me.

**Sorasatomoru: **Romance is on the way, but it will take some time for it to fully bloom. I'll give you some fun filled stuff like this chapter, so I hope that this worked out well enough for you. The characters are slowly developing, as well as the story. Hang in there, everything is slowly building up. Thanks for being a loyal fan. I hope that this story will keep you entertained.

**Crimsonvixen333:** Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad that you like this, I hope that this chapter is making things better.

**Raine44354:** I'm glad that you love this fanfiction. Thank you so much for reviewing and adding me to your alerts.

**Jessica: **I'll try my best to keep to my schedule that is now posted on my bio page, but I can't make any promises.

**HieiKag: **I'm not sure if Mamoru is a good name for him. I'm still looking so if you want to keep suggesting that is perfectly fine.

**Kyekye:** Thank you so much for sticking with me. I've noticed that nearly every one of my stories has at least one review from you. Thank you so much. I'm going to try to keep to my schedule, but again, no promises.

**Fairyfox:** I hope I gave you enough of the Yu Yu gang. Yusuke and the others won't meet Kagome for a LONG time. I want to make it dramatic and one hell of a shock to them. Suuichi is going to be keeping her a secret from them for a some time (nobody but the family needs to know—that's what they both think anyway). As for Suuichi's twin, he's not going to be a huge feature in this one, but he will be spoken about here and there. He's more for the sequel (yes there's a sequel!). Thanks for reviewing.

**ICE:** Was this a good update? I know it was still a while, but life is busy, my best friend just got back from her four and a half month training up in Fort Jackson for the Military. I wanted to spend time with her before I updated.

**Lily887787:** I know that you wanted for me to update quickly (like every other reviewer on ) but I wanted to spend time with my best friend who just came back from her training in Fort Jackson for the Military (Army branch). I will be posting the expected dates that I will be updating on my profile from now on for all my active stories. I hope that helps. Thanks for being patient.

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** Most of the stuff that I omitted was not important. For Kagome's story, what was important was the ending, as for Kurama, small details like that were not necessary. The Four Saint Beasts played a very small role and Yukina is not his responsibility nor is it his story to share. Most of that was unnecessary; all that they needed to know was how he got dragged into it and some of the major battles that would explain prolonged absence. Had he gone into farther detail then Shiori would never let him out of the house again.

If there is anything else in Kagome's story that needs to be added (same with Kurama) it will be later added within farther chapters. Some things need to stay secret…right? Thank you so much for reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love's True Light**

**By: Gothic Lust**

**Romance/Comedy/Action Adventure**

_**Rated R**_

**For graphic Sexual content, graphic violence, and vulgar language! You have been fore warned**

**Authors** **note**: (review replies are at the bottom!) **I FINALLY HAVE A WORKING SCANNER! **

**I have posted several new drawings on deviantart; you can find the links on my profile page at the top. I hope that you all will like them, though I warn you, I'm not the best of artists. **

**Sorry for the long wait. School is just a pain in my ass, and the double ear infection I got has just been killer. Thank you for being so patient with me. **

**I also want to let you know that the name 'Kurama' will only be used when it is under his POV, and hardly is he addressed by that name when not by the SD gang. Kagome prefers the name Suuichi, because it is the name the he introduced himself with, and it was easier on Shiori if she used it. (Shiori is still having problems dealing with Kurama's admittance, but she's slowly getting used to it.)**

**Summary**: Kagome and Kurama are in an arranged marriage formed by their fathers many years ago, thought Kurama has the right, being 18 years of age, to revoke the proposal, he does not. For some reason he becomes entranced by the newly turned 17 year old carefree, spitfire Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kurama learn quickly of each other's most kept secrets and fall fast in love. But when the every changing barrier finally breaks letting in a torrent of crazed Youkai, what will Kurama do when Kagome, his family, neighbors, and not to mention his 8 and a half month pregnant mother get caught in Koenma's mess and are attacked in their own home.

Struggling to keep the group alive all the while helping Shiori with the birth of her child, Kagome and the rest of the group get stuck in a crumbling house in the master bedroom with a barrier surrounding them, their only protection to the Youkai trying to break in.

How will the couple work when the world is literally tearing them and itself apart?

This is only centered on the relationship of Kagome and Kurama there are no other relationships to be expanded upon. There will be hints of other relationships such as Yusuke and Keiko but don't ask me to give you a lemon or anything from them I will not do it. This is Hard Core Kagome/Kurama!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kagome or any Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. I do however own Mauri, Karin and Kai. This goes for chapter 11 as well; I forgot to add it in.

**Previously on Love's True Light: **

_  
He closed the gap._

_Kagome could hear the gasps from her table occupants for one moment before she couldn't think anymore. Her heart could have stopped for all she knew, its existence lost in the fog of the kiss. She was vaguely aware that the strap on her right shoulder fell down the entire way, his hair brushing delicately against the exposed skin of her arms, and every tiny hair on her arms stretched as the skin bumped when she managed to shiver from the feel of his small caress with his thumb near her elbow. She couldn't breathe or think as he pushed past her lips and teeth to engage in a one-sided battle of tongues. It took her another moment to gain her wit; this is exactly what he wanted, he wanted to win and dominate and like hell she was going to let him win._

_She fought back as much as she could, but she soon learned that it was this reaction, as she twisted her tongue around his, that he was really wanted. What she thought was a pleasantly beautiful kiss before (mind you that her only kisses to compare with were to Inuyasha and one from Hojo; those as far as she could tell were not so great) had turned into a rather heated and passionate moment that completely blew her mind._

_Her mind was once again lost in fog, searching frantically for a way back with her tongue, her grip on her cup tight._

_When he pulled away, he could tell that the audience had gained one hell of a show. His cousins were stunned speechless, the three of them gapping wide as he turned to give a triumphant grin. "Who said I couldn't kiss?" He glanced again at his victim as she continued to stare into space, barely able to breathe. He leaned in again, his lips next to her ear and whispered, "Don't forget to breathe." He gave a light chuckle and left to find his uncle._

_Once she regained her breath, she cursed him for all she was worth. For one, he just gave her the best damn kiss of her life, and probably will be the best damn kiss for the rest of her life, and he had the nerve to walk away with a stupid grin on his extremely gorgeous face. "Damn him…" she cursed aloud._

"_Was that really as good as it looked, cuz that was movie style hott with a large sprinkling of Venus!?" Mauri asked, leaning over the glass table, her drink forgotten from its seat on the thin arm of the patio chair._

"_You make absolutely no sense Mauri." Karin said, brushing her multicolored hair off her shoulders, while watching her younger cousin engage in a conversation with her father by the grill—what he did was impossible. How could he do that, he was virgin…right? Was their Intel that wrong?_

_Kagome noticed that the others were looking at her, possibly expecting her to debunk their theory, and as much as she wished she could… she couldn't. Suuichi was the best damn kisser… possibly in the world (all of them)! She couldn't form words if they didn't involve some sort of curse attached to them along with Suuichi's name, she just nodded, her lip still trembling slightly. Even the damn curse words came out stuttering._

"_Damn….that bastard." Mauri leaned back into her chair, knocking over her drink to the concrete floor. Nobody paid any attention to it, thankfully the cup was plastic. Everyone mulled over the fact that Suuichi not only just gave the best kiss, but showed them all up as well, for keeping Kagome preoccupied with it even well after he left. Had she not been sitting… well, she would have been a lovely heap of goop on the floor… possibly pudding (as Kai put it earlier)._

"_Damn it, and I have to compete with that…" Kai mumbled to himself, the straw of his drink lay forgotten near the corner of his lip, some of the red liquid dribbling from his chin. "What the hell is he on? I want some!" He added, wiping his chin with the back of his free hand._

_The three of them spent the rest of their time stuck there, mulling over Suuichi and his complete control over women, no matter how resistant they could possibly be to his advances (not that Kagome was a good example of that said strong resistance, she was already, to lightly put it, head-over-heals)._

**Chapter 12: **

Kurama left Kagome with his cousins to find his uncle. He had been on his way over to the older man when he caught wind of their conversation on a passing breeze. It was immediately decided that he could not let those words become a rumor, or worse, poison Kagome's mind. He did not need to be thought of as the lover-who-could-not-perform. What would then become of his reputation, the one that he worked not-too-hard for?

He stepped into action quickly, stealing a kiss so great he had to say he really outdid himself. Kagome was so responsive, too responsive really for someone with little romantic experience, especially with a fox of his caliber.

Pulling way from her was extremely difficult. It took every ounce of his willpower alone not to pick her up and go somewhere…anywhere to finish what they were starting. However, he knew he could not defile her in such a way—yet. He was willing to make this arraignment stick, and work with it as best he could. He wanted to give Kagome the life she was dreaming about. That same dream that was ripped from her the moment that centipede bit into her side and freed the sacred jewel.

"Uncle," Kurama acknowledged the older man by tapping him on the shoulder. "I was told you needed me for something."

His uncle turned to him, the tongs shoved onto a tray sitting on a stool with other ingredients and tools he was using to cook the skewered pig with. He turned the pig so that it was lying with its back to the roaring fire before he addressed him completely, wiping his hands on his dirty apron.

"Yes, I need you and Kai, and some of the other boys, to carry the lawn chairs to the center of the patio." He motioned the many white plastic patio chairs scattered across the backyard. "We need them to play a game of poker."

"I don't see why you cannot use the iron chairs that are already here." Kurama brushed his fingers through his hair, watching as a couple of people jumped into the pool to his left.

"We would if it weren't so many people playing." He patted Kurama's shoulder with semi-clean hands. "Besides, its twenty dollars starting, and everyone wants to rake in some extra cash."

"If I do this for you, will you allow me to play?" Kurama asked, a coy eyebrow lifting slightly. "I would very much like to make some extra cash myself."

"Only if you promise to take that beautiful fiancée of yours out for a wonderful night on the town," The older man laughed loudly with a broad smile on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else with my winnings." Kurama joined in with a light chuckle then left to pick up his cousin and a few others.

It didn't take him too long to get his cousin out of his seat. He only needed to show up, throw a lingering glance at Kagome, and Kai was all but jumping out of his chair when Kurama addressed him.

The others that joined in wrangling the lawn chairs were older men and in college, all of them partaking in the game. They made light conversation about nothing in particular as they collected the seats.

Kai however, decided that poker was going to take a back seat because he decided that a game of musical chairs was going to be rather fun. He somehow managed to get a few of the others into it (mainly because the guys helping had girlfriends in skimpy bikinis that they'd need to wrestle with to gain access to the oh-so coveted chair to continue the game). In all honesty, it sounded like fun, maybe he'd get Kagome to play.

The chairs were set up quickly for a game of ten people. Kurama's uncle sighed, using a control that sat near him to pause the music.

"Only one game," He glanced around at the participants. "You hear; one game. I want to play poker before this night is over." He pressed play again on the control and all ten players circled the nine chairs, glaring over their shoulders at the person behind them.

Kagome poked Kurama's back as they circled for the second time, laughing and dancing a bit to the song. Kurama laughed and captured the hand that was poking him, twirling her to the music as the continued around. The guests that were watching awed at how the two were acting, and then…the music cut.

Kagome and Kurama split quickly with a small push from one-another. Kurama had managed to push Kagome into a seat behind her, where as he had to jump over the chairs to beat the last player (a distant cousin of his that happened to be a football player for one the American college teams) to the chair, which he did.

Chairs were slowly being pulled away as players were eliminated. The last three players remaining were Kagome, Kurama and Mauri who was skipping happily. They circled the chairs for a long time, Kai watching them as Karin nursed a scrape he gained while fighting with her over a chair (which he lost, but she ended up loosing as well on the next round).

The music changed and everyone playing tensed, reaching for a seat as the tune shifted from pop to rock. They circled twice more before the music suddenly cut out, Mauri managed to take a seat immediately in the chair closest to her, however, they were all on that one side where Mauri now sat like a queen on her throne. "Good luck." She laughed, twirling her hair.

Kagome and Kurama glanced at one another, and immediately sprinted for the chair, Kurama ran like any other human, but because he slowed down he crashed directly into Kagome, who then pushed him, mock growling which faded directly into a laugh as they continued to fight for the last remaining chair.

"Hey Suuichi, you better not loose to your girl! That'd be just horrible, man!" Kai shouted, raising his good arm.

"I'm in a, lose-lose, situation here." Kurama shouted back as he pushed Kagome a bit farther from the chair.

Kagome growled. "Yea, and if I don't get that chair…" She left the threat hanging open as she glared over him towards the chair that was getting farther from her.

"Or what, Kagome-chan?" Kurama laughed, spotting the pool behind her and grinned. "I hope that you can swim."

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened as Kurama gave a final hard push, but Kagome got a strong hold on his shirt, tugging him in with her.

They toppled into the deeper section of the pool, the cold water stealing the breath from their lungs. Kagome broke to the surface first, taking a deep breath as she pushed her hair from her face. "Suuichi, you jerk!"

Kurama didn't resurface, but stayed below the water mentally grinning as he watched Kagome's slender legs kick back and forth. He kicked off from the floor of the pool grabbing at her ankles and pulled down quickly.

Kagome gave a startled yelp as she was submerged again in the cold water. Below the surface, she opened her eyes and came face to face with Kurama. His hair lazily floated around him like a wreath of blood red flames.

He pulled her by the waist towards him, clutching her tightly before he used his free right hand to tilt her head before he kissed her.

It was the second time that he had kissed her that day, and he couldn't get enough, especially when she was so surprised by it. He quickly decided to fashion it into a game, he would love to see what Kagome would come up with to steal a kiss from him. Kurama ended the kiss when she began to flail a bit in his arms. Using his strong legs, he pushed off the floor towards the surface, breaking through it for a gasp of air.

"I guess the two of you don't want to play anymore?" Mauri laughed as the family circled the pool, mostly likely all of them witnessing the kiss.

Kagome blushed and swam behind Kurama's back to hide from their stares. He glanced behind him to notice that her white dress was now transparent, showing her choice of swimsuit beneath.

Kurama merely laughed in response, and slowly swam over to the steps of the pool with Kagome clutching to his shoulders. "No, I don't think we would."

* * *

Yusuke dodged Kuwabara's fist, ducking under the swinging arm so he could have free access to his core. Swiftly he delivered several punches to his friend's abdomen, throwing Kuwabara a few feet in the air backwards. Kuwabara didn't get up.

"What!?" Yusuke blinked, straightening from his bent position. "Don't tell me you're done already!"

"Shut up, Urameshi," Kuwabara croaked as he flopped onto his back again after a failed attempt to sit up. "I'm going to pound your face into the mud."

"Yea right," Yusuke laughed, turning to their two fellow companions. "Hey Hiei," Hiei tore his glare from Kuwabara who had failed another attempt at standing. "Do you know where Kurama is? We haven't seen him for that past few weeks."

"He doesn't share much with me about his personal life." Hiei turned his back on them, his cape blowing in the wind. "You know," Hiei turned his head a bit so he could see Kuwabara continue to struggle. "I wouldn't pry if I were you into Kurama's affairs. He may just kill you."

Yusuke laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head with is right hand. "Yea, well, I'm just worried."

"Detective, if there is one person that you don't need to worry about, it's Kurama." Hiei didn't wait to see if Yusuke was willing to respond, or if Botan, who was helping Kuwabara stand, wished to continue the conversation. He jumped onto the branch of a nearby tree and quickly disappeared from view.

Yusuke huffed and turned away from the way Hiei left. The lot they stood in was covered in filth and rotting food or other tossed garbage. Kuwabara was still sprawled in the remains of a gutted dumpster, Botan tugging on his arm as she tried to help him up.

"Still playing in the trash Kuwabara?" He laughed.

"Urameshi, once I get out of here, you're dead!" Kuwabara yelled as he brushed aside the shell of a peeled banana from his clothing.

"Whatever just hurry up, Koenma wanted us for something." Yusuke sighed as he cleaned his ear with the tip of his pinkie.

"What! Where'd the shrimp go!?"

"This mission is only for you and Yusuke, Kuwabara." Botan tugged on his arm again with no result. "Hiei isn't needed."

"Then what the hell was he here for, the coward."

"Maybe he just wanted to see your butt get kicked." Yusuke laughed through his grinning teeth.

"That's it Urameshi, prepare for a beating." Kuwabara yelled, still stuck to the floor.

Yusuke ignored him, humming a bit to himself. "I'm just glad I don't have to go to school. Keiko can't possibly scold me if I'm out on a mission!" He grinned to himself, pleased that tomorrow he wouldn't have to be in that wretched school

"Yusuke, I think he's stuck with gum." Botan laughed behind her hand.

Kuwabara's curses couldn't be heard over his two laughing friends. "Come on guys, get me out of here, it smells."

* * *

Kagome was pushed up against Suuichi, his chest hard against her cheek as they both tried to slow their breathing. "Are they—" Her words were muffled by his rough hand. Kagome blushed, able to feel parts of him that she otherwise would never have if they were within a normal proximity of one another. She squirmed a bit, trying to move into a more comfortable position away from him.

Suuichi leaned forward, his warm breath on her ear as he pinned her firmly to the back of the locker they were now stuck in. "Stop moving." He whispered in a low, husky voice.

Kagome only nodded, praying to any of the Kami's up above that his fan-girls would leave the corridor long enough so they could get out of the locker and run away; and curse it all, her foot was now itchy. She tried to maneuver her left to her right ankle, but a strong hand pushed it away immediately.

"A bit too close for comfort there," Suuichi whispered, and in the dim light, Kagome saw where exactly her knee would have been if she kept moving. She blushed, realizing how close she was to hitting him in the groin.

"Sorry, my foot is really itchy." She whispered back, trying as hard as she possibly could to move her foot to the desired spot without hitting or brushing up against anything that didn't belong to her.

"Leave it, we're off balance enough as it is."

That was true, the space was cramped and both were using each other as support, Kagome's back and Suuichi's arms providing most of it as they leaned against the back of the locker. But her foot was too darn itchy to ignore, so she moved slowly, the bottom of her shoe slid across a loose paper and that was all it took to throw her off balance.

Her left leg slid hard in the opposite direction where she wanted it to go, nearly squatting as she fell. Suuichi immediately lifted her with is arms as best he could, but the papers that lined the bottom of the locker proved hard to keep balanced on and he too leaned to one side.

With his left arm holding onto Kagome's waist, he pulled them up with his right that grabbed onto a bar at the top of the locker, pinning her again to the wall, only this time with his hips between her legs.

Both were blushing, but neither dared to move as the group of girls outside the locker door continued to shout for their Suuichi-sempai, or Suuichi-sama.

Kagome, now stuck on the tips of her toes, wrapped one leg around Suuichi's calf for further support. He glanced down but didn't say anything thankfully. The beating of her heart was too loud in her ears for her to have heard him anyway.

"How does this always happen to us?" She asked him as her heart beat slowed.

Suuichi didn't answer, merely glancing behind him to see if his fan club was still around.

"I really hate Monday's." Kagome muttered. "They always know where you are."

"It wouldn't surprise me if they had a copy of my schedule." Suuichi replied, leaning off of Kagome and quickly turned his face away from her. "Next time, we meet at the gate of the school."

"Are they gone?" She nodded in silent agreement.

"Yes, but they won't be for long." He opened the locker and jumped out, helping Kagome step down quietly. "Grab your stuff, and next time, clean your locker."

"It wasn't my fault that the last person to use the locker was a pig." She huffed, grabbing her side-bag from the locker floor.

"Pig or not, it's still a mess." Suuichi said as he shouldered his own bag, looking down the hall for any signs of his fan club. "Let's get out of here before they come back."

Kagome nodded and followed Suuichi out the front doors quickly. They walked in silence toward Suuichi's home, both glancing around for any signs of his followers.

Both jumped in alarm when Suuichi's cell phone went off. He answered it as soon as it came out of his pant pocket, knowing full-well who was calling.

"Hello mother," He spoke after taking a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine. Kagome? She's right here beside me, would you like to speak to her? One moment then," He sighed, looking over at Kagome.

Kagome blinked and raised an eyebrow when Suuichi pulled the small phone from his ear and handed it to her.

"She apparently wanted to speak to you." He smiled when Kagome took the phone. "Something about groceries," He raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't voice anything further.

Kagome could only smile and laugh, placing the phone to her own ear. "Hello, Mrs. Minamino?"

"Ah, Kagome, thank goodness." Kagome hid her smile behind her hand, and turned her back immediately to Suuichi and continued to walk down the street. She could hear Suuichi slow down his pace, but continued to trail behind her. "I'm going to need you and Suuichi to stop by the grocery store. I'm planning a special feast for the family, you are more than welcome to join."

"That's very sweet, Mrs.— " Kagome turned immediately to Suuichi, motioning for him to hand her his notebook.

"Oh please dear, just Shiori is fine." The older woman giggled over the phone, Kagome could only imagine what other name she'd rather be called. "I will need several things my dear, I hope you are ready to write them down. Oh—and don't worry about the cost, my son should have enough to cover it from that dreadful poker game he played on the weekend."

"I wasn't worried, even the least bit." Kagome readied the pen in her hand, it was still warm from being shoved in Suuichi's pocket the entire day.

"I will need a large lamb shank, possibly seven pounds, I'm preparing a western feast you see, and—" The cell phone was immediately taken from her grasp by Suuichi's long fingers.

"Suui—" Kagome questioned but stopped when he grabbed her hand and began to run down the street and around the corner.

"Sorry mother, but we're going to have to call you back for the list." He gave no more details and flipped the phone closed.

"What—Suuichi?" Kagome whined as he pulled her around another corner.

"Those girls from my fan club are following us." He said simply, lifting her in his arms and jumping into the green foliage of an old tree just off the road. He shifted into a crouched position, seating Kagome between his knees, his back resting against the peeled trunk of the dying tree.

"I don't think…" Kagome immediately shut up as he clamped a hand across her mouth, she forced down the urge to lick his hand, he wouldn't react to it, she was sure of that.

The two watched a group of five girls dressed in black skirts rolled up well past mid-thigh dart past, their heels clicking against the concrete of the sidewalk. Some had their black jackets in their arms, their ribbons half undone around their collars and a few of the top buttons opened of their white shirts.

Suuichi breathed a large sigh of relief when they didn't linger to stare up the tree. He removed his hand from her lips and jumped down without warning, to which Kagome had to swallow down a scream.

"Warn me when you do that next time." Kagome moaned, a flat palm clutching her bosom over her frantic heart, when he put her down.

"Sorry, there was no time." Suuichi apologized with a sad smile, brushing the back of his black school jacket.

"No, I didn't mean about running from the fans," Kagome moved behind him, using her own hand to quickly sweep the stray bark, dirt and twigs left. "I meant about the jump down, but warning me about them would be nice too." She finished and stuck her hand into his pocket, completely ignoring any personal space he may have once had, and pulled out his cell phone.

She quickly redialed Shiori's number and resumed the conversation, reassuring the woman that a demon had not tried to eat them in any way or form….that was unless you counted those fan girls as demons, then Suuichi would definitely be in trouble of being devoured.

Kagome finished writing the shopping list on Suuichi's now creased notebook and quickly lead the way to the nearest supermarket.

"I hope you have enough money Suuichi," Kagome laughed, glancing at the long list. "We've got a lot of things to buy."

Suuichi glanced at the notebook and groaned. "Why do women always buy the heavy things all at once?"

* * *

Kagome didn't know what was taking him so long, she tapped her foot at the gate of the school as she checked her watch for the third time in the past minute. He was never late, never! It was starting to worry her. What if he was accosted by his fans again? What if there was a demon attack and he was injured? What if…what if…

She didn't want to think of her last thought. He wouldn't leave, right? They were under an arranged marriage, one that he obviously had no ties to since he was of legal age.

She didn't know when she had become so use to him, but she had. Kagome didn't want him to leave her alone; she did not want to be alone again. She'd been alone all her life. Inuyasha left her for another, Miroku (though it was a small crush) left her for Sango early on, and Kouga after a while finally kept his promise to Ayame, mating with her nearly a month before the final battle. That is before they all died and left her even more alone than before.

Nearly everywhere she looked, couples where forming. Her old friends were even starting to date. Eri and Hojo had hooked up (even he turned away from her), Ayumi was still as shy as ever, her crush didn't seem to take notice of her (he was a rock band member that went to school with them here at St. Peter's Academy) and Yuka was caught in her own love triangle.

Aside from this arranged marriage, Kagome had nothing. She was too afraid to open her heart again. Her only hope for happiness was with Suuichi, someone that understood her scarred heart enough and her past because it was similar to his own. She couldn't leave him, hell, she wouldn't dream of it.

She could grow to love him, just like she had grown to love Inuyasha (no matter how much of a brutish ass he was). Her mother always told her that she was a forgiving soul, and she knew that she could love him in time, but right now, she just didn't know. She knew that whatever it was, she was going to try to keep him for the rest of her life, no matter how selfish it would seem. She was allowed to be selfish every now and again (she deserved it after all that she faced, and Suuichi was a wonderful prize indeed).

The gong of the clock as the time struck five in the afternoon echoed over the near empty school courtyard. She was about to put down her bag when the front doors of the school burst open.

Suuichi came running out, nearly passing her without a thought, but he quickly grabbed her hand and tore around the corner, making it to the end of the street in record time to duck into an alley way. He continued quickly, nearly speeding up faster than her limit to follow.

Before them lay a rather large and imposing brick wall, her muscles tightened, ready to halt before she crashed into it, but he wound his arms under her knees and back, and quickly had her off her feet and over the roadblock in a single leap. He didn't place her down once he landed, just sped off and around another corner. It was another several leaps and bounds and hair-pin turns later that had her back on her feet and before the door of the Minamino Mansion.

He bent over, his red locks spilling over his shoulders as he took deep breaths. She didn't question the rush to get home, she busied herself with straightening her lifted and wind tossed skirt before he could notice that her underwear was showing. It was when she looked up and noticed the angle he was bent at, that it really didn't matter how fast she worked to tame the skirt, he'd seen if the glint in his eyes were any tell-tale sign. She was about to give him a rather nice red handprint to match his deep red hair when he stood up, his shoulders tense and the glint still present…and dare she think it, non-perverted.

His body language didn't seem like that of any male that would gloat at seeing a school girl's panties, but rather one of frustration and anger. She couldn't place what it was that was bothering him, but she knew it had been for some time.

"I can't take this anymore!" Suuichi growled out, tugging harshly at his red locks, pulling a few strands before his eyes with his long slim fingers. "What is it about this color that makes human women go crazy?"

"It's a rather unique color here in Japan, especially since its natural." Kagome replied, not liking where he was heading. It seemed that Suuichi needed to get away from the school for a bit.

"It's becoming tiresome. I can't even begin to count how many times some random girl has tried to pull my hair directly from the root." He opened the door and didn't bother to hold it open as he normally did for her. He took the steps two at a time; Kagome scrambled behind him after she kicked off her shoes and locked the door.

"Suuichi, wait up!" She called, as she reached the top of the stairs. Kagome immediately bypassed every room to his door. The mansion was rather empty with everyone away. Shiori was at a rather extensive doctor's appointment today while the younger Suuichi was still in school where he would then transfer over to his soccer practice, and as usual, Suuichi's father would be away till nightfall working. "Suuichi, you're starting to freak me out."

"Pass me that comb on my dresser please." The bathroom door was half ajar. She could see Suuichi scrambling inside, gathering several thousand different things and piling them on the rather large white marble countertop.

Kagome placed her bag down next to his near the door, she saw that he somehow kicked his shoes off in the rush; they were separated by several feet in opposite directions. She grabbed the comb and picked up the shoe that was nearest to her, passing the comb through the open crack of the bathroom door without question before reaching the other shoe. She placed the pair in his closet, marveling at the large size, before she returned to the bathroom door, rapping on it lightly with her knuckles.

"Suuichi, what in the world are you doing?" She questioned, pushing the door lightly. What she saw when the door gave way rather easily was nothing less than surprising.

Suuichi was standing in nothing but his black school pants and socks, a white towel draped around his broad shoulders and in the process of putting on a pair of clear disposable gloves. On the marble counter top were a mess of combs, clips and packages of black hair dye, the instructions of use lay open propped on an empty box, the contents already splayed out on the crowded countertop along with the other boxes.

"What the hell!?" Kagome crossed the room in seconds, pulling the gloves from a startled Suuichi's hands and blocked him from reaching the counter for another pair from the other gutted boxes of hair dye. "Are you crazy?"

"Just about." He tried to side step her, reaching for the gloves again, but she pushed against his bare chest through it was ineffective since it only pinned her between the counter and her fiancé. "I'm tired of all the stares and love notes. Maybe if I looked remotely normal I'd be able to get some peace."

"I don't think dying your hair black will change anything." Kagome blushed when he moved closer, the space between them slowly closing.

"Look at my hair, Kagome." He dangled a lock of long blood red hair before her sapphire eyes, though it was his bare chest that kept her attention every time he breathed. "I stand out. At least with black hair, like every other Japanese person, I'd be able to blend in and escape detection for some time."

"I thought Kitsune's like the attention?" Kagome tried hard to pull her eyes away from his chest, but it was near impossible. She knew that he was muscular, but she never really paid attention to it when she dressed his wounds nearly a month and a half ago. Neither did she take time to notice how he looked at the pool party nearly two weeks earlier (even though he was wearing a white shirt most of the time, but he did end up falling in the pool no thanks to her with it on, and white shirts become transparent rather easily with help from water). It was now that their space was rather limited (and a bit of help from her jealous tendency towards his fan girls) that she noticed how defined the muscles were.

His abs were chiseled, clearly defining every abdominal muscle known to a humanoid figure, but not so overly shadowed so that it lost the slight feminine touch that he held (that drove the girls crazy) it was actually smooth, but the muscles beneath the skin were toned. His pectorals were solid and flat leading to broad shoulders that balanced his tapered square hips that were strongly accentuated with the swimmers 'v' cut on either side that disappeared into his onyx school pants that surprisingly were only held up by the gray belt (he must have unfastened them to pull his button-downed school shirt off).

Kagome was glad that her over grown bangs were able to hide the direction of her gaze from him. He probably thought that she had taken his words to heart—which she did.

She understood his pain. She was pinned after by several demons and humans in the feudal era. Many of the times she just wanted to return to being plain-old-Jane in the future with no prospects of a handsome future…well…she didn't know about Suuichi at the time (she might have come home sooner if she did).

"If you're set on doing this," She lifted her eyes to meet his intense emerald stare. She smiled and pulled on the gloves she captured from him, securing them to her small hands with her extra hair ties. "At least let me make sure you do it right."

He smiled, one that truly reached his eyes, and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head as he did so. She embraced him as well; glad that her blazing blush was hidden against the chest she had been staring at just moments before.

* * *

**OMG, Kurama's gone insane!!! He's dying his hair black!!!**

**This chapter was randomly inspired by Lilbang's "Kurama Babe" on deviantart. **

**I was searching around deviantart aimlessly when I found the artwork. It completely inspired me. I forgot that in the manga, Kurama has black hair, not red. The red hair is solely a product of the anime (which I happen to love, but he would still look sexy with black hair). **

**I just thought: What if Kurama went crazy and dyed his hair black?**

**I had way too much fun with it. So yes, for the next few chapters he will be black-haired. I wonder what the gang is going to say.**

**What will his fan girls thing? Will it work? **

**....lets find out… in the next chapter!**

**Please review…**

**--Gothic Lust**

**

* * *

**

**Review Replies: In order of the time I received your review**

**Kittyb78: **I still can't believe how fast you reviewed. I had just posted and, BOOM, you reviewed. It was odd, and completely amazing. I look forward to more reviews from you.

**Hieikag: **I seem to have a lot of female readers, but by far, you are one of the youngest, if not the youngest. I'll soon have a tally up of the gender and age at the end of the story. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing.

**Mia1837: **I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much.

**JessicaAnnCowley:** Did I really out do myself? I'll try to update on a regular basis, but no promises.

**Kaori Minamino:** Yes, Kurama is an evil bastard, that's the point. He has to torture Kagome, or else the world will not revolve around the moon, or so he says. And the end to that fight scene wasn't all that spectacular, but yes, the sequel (when I finish with this) will be an interesting read…things are going to get bumpy.

**Cowgirlkitten2000:** Don't we all!?! Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Mini Mashin:** Kurama is a closet pervert and we all know it. Maybe I'll have him sniff around Kagome's room…I wonder what he'd find then? Oh, Kagome would be so embarrassed if he ever found _that _drawer! J

**Raine44354:** Yes, oh yes it was!

**Gracefulspider:** Are spiders really graceful? Hm…I wonder if Naraku knows how to dance? That would be fun to see. I think I'm going to add a scene of Naraku dancing in my new-developing Kagome/Naraku fanfiction, "Baile de los Muertos." If a spider can be graceful, why not the devil…right? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.

**Dark Inu Fan:** The Japanese language is hard to overcome, many words don't translate very well, and so I have to make due. So if I break some rule of thumb here or there, it shouldn't really hurt, after-all, this is all for fun anyway. Oh, and that line "Kitsune's don't hoard, they collect" was not originally mine. I cannot remember where I read it, but I remember reading it somewhere on this site. Many things like that pass through many stories and get lost. So I officially say that I don't own that line, no matter how much I like it. But I'm glad that you like it all the same. Karaoke is always fun, but Mauri will kick their ass!

**CrowNoYami:** I hope that this chapter answered you question, if not than I'll just answer it now. They were wearing bathing suits because it was a pool party, even though Kurama didn't particularly mention that fact, it was implied. Kagome understood what he meant, to some degree, and wore a swim suit under her white dress. I decided that such a perfect opportunity should not go to waste, and so, I pushed them in the pool. Life is fun, is it not? Happy Belated Birthday!

**Loretta537:** For my profile? I'm slowly in the process of editing that large waste-of-space. I'm trying to see if I can move my story ideas to another site where I could just link it to this profile for easy access. If not, the hide bio button is a nice thing to push. Thanks for the advice.

**Arisa0:** I hope that you liked this update.

**IchikoKitsuneKoumori:** Not called for, or was it? Hm… well, I personally love his choice, it will make him the center of attention for a long time, thus pushing Kagome's attention to him in the process.

**-Yuna's Reincarnation-1:** It took some time, but she eventually shook herself out of it, long enough to be pushed into a pool by him for another stolen kiss. Life is just grand, now she has to devise a way to get him back, I wonder what she'll do!?

**Yue no Rei**: Yup, Mauri is a super-duper twit, but she's one of the fun characters to write, because you'll never know that she'll do next.

**Kagome-crossover:** I think the only one that would serve any true purpose in my fanfiction would be "Chi-chan." I like that it playfully degrades his masculinity and thus is forced to work to regain it by doing something 'manly.' Oh…I'm going to prod him with that sharp stick, oh yes…right on that open sore! Thanks for the suggestions.

**Afrodity:** Nah, Foxxy Love is just…too weird! They'd have to be seriously drunk to even think of that one. Fluffer Nutters…nope, it's cute for a dog, but not for someone like Kurama, he doesn't need the neighbors to stare at him, his red hair calls to them enough already.

**Cosmic-lover:** Thank you very much.

**ShadowOfMyPast:** I believe I already explained the reason why his eyes changed color in a previous reply to you, but I will post it again here for all to read:

Kurama's eyes change color from green to yellow/gold because he is drawing upon the sealed blood of his demon heritage. Thought the souls have merged, the bodies have not, thus he can change at will, though the amount of time he spends in his demon form varies depending on his spiritual strength at the time of change. There are also partial ways that he can change, though he does have access to many things he once did not have in his human form from his demon one.

I hope that answers your question about the eye color thing. As for the two groups meeting, well, that won't be for some time, though they may pass one another, I'm not so sure as how to deal with that right now. There are several scenarios running through my head for their first meeting.

**Inu Demoness of the Darkness:** J Thanks.

**Kurama's Girl 1994:** Thank you very much; you sure like the drama scenes with the intense descriptions. I think you are really going to like my story then.

**And thank you to everyone else that has reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of LTL, I'll see what I can do for the next chapter. Samurai Spirit should be updated some time this week or next week. See ya next time...**

**--Gothic Lust**


End file.
